Azura clan
by Pittah123
Summary: During the attack of the kyuubi on the leaf village, the Azura clan was completely wiped out, well not completely. There were two survivors. One of them is Yuri a baby from eight months old. The other? why don't you read the story to find out yourself. romance later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. Masashi Kisimoto does.**

**review this story if you liked it and also if you didn't and make suggestions about what I could do better.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>no PoV<strong>

One day in the forest near the Hidden Leaf village, Hatake Kakashi was on guarding duty.  
>Everything was calm but then he heard a strange sound coming from the river. He jumped from tree to tree to the river to take a look, after he warned Genma and Izumo of this. Once he arrived he saw a basket where the sound came from. He used a water jutsu to make the basket flow towards him. The water was almost too strong for him. When the basket was right in front of him he saw a baby girl in the basket. She was crying. He sighed. He picked the basket up and went back to the village. During the walk back, Kakashi took a closer look at the girl. She had midnight black hair and hazel eyes. She had a copper colored skin. With a small, cute, yawn the girl fell asleep.<p>

When Kakashi entered the village, Kotetsu asked him "What's that Kakashi?" The both Ninja came closer and looked in the basket.

"Aww, where did you find her?" Izumo asked.

"The sound I heard was her, crying. She was on the river."

"Oh, do you know where she came from?"

"No, she was alone. I'll take her to the Hokage now."

"Okay, tell us what he said okay?"

"All right, Later." Kakashi went to the kage-tower. When he walked in he bowed his head. "Hokage-Sama I have found this on the river." Kakashi put the basket on the Hokage's desk. The Hokage picked up the girl when she woke up. She looked at him and started to cry. Sarutobi tried to comfort her but nothing worked. However, when he gave the child to Kakashi she quieted. The Hokage chuckled and he looked in the basket where he saw a hidden space in it.

In the hidden space he found a small blanket, a teddy bear, and a choker. On the blanket he found initials. Y.A. and a design of what seemed her clan symbol. a five pointed, black star, in a circle. the spaces between the points of the star were colored with the colors of the five main elements. The eyes of the Hokage widened. "This girl is of the Azura clan. Rumors were that, that clan was destroyed during the last Shinobi war."

"Wasn't the Azura clan known for being able to use a special kind of jutsu's?"

"Yes they were known for using jutsu's based on abilities of animals therefore they were known as a clan able to use all the elements. Now I have to do some research about that clan so if you find a place to stay for her then everything should be fine." Kakashi bowed slightly and the girl squealed at that. The both man chuckled and Kakashi left. He was thinking about where he could leave the girl to live.

"Oh I know maybe the Inuzuka clan has place for her. they have after all an affinity with animals too." He went to the Inuzuka clan. Tsume looked at the girl lovingly but sighed.

"I'm sorry but we have no place for her. We just had Kiba and all our rooms are occupied. Sorry. Maybe the Aburame clan has a place left." Kakashi thanked Tsume for the tip and left.

While walking to the Aburame clan he sensed something following him. When he turned around he saw nothing. At the Aburame clan he asked if the girl could stay there.

"No she can't because she will need a mother figure and we don't have any woman capable of that." Kakashi sighed and thanked him and left again. then he knew the answer to his problem. His neighbours weren't able to have a child of their own. When he asked them they said

"Yes of course we would love to take care of her. What is her name?"

"Her name is Yuri she is from the Azura clan. maybe the only living one."

"Aww. Well we will take good care of her I promise." Miwako said her husband, Yori nodding in agreement.

Kakashi left after promising Yuri that he would visit. He went to Izumo and Genma. "ahh Kakashi. I see you found a family for the girl?" Genma asked when he saw the jounin without the baby girl.

"yes my neighbors will take care of her."

"Who was she?" Izumo.

"She is Yuri from the Azura clan."

"wasn't that clan wiped out during the last shinobi war?"

"Apparently not. But please keep it quiet. she is now known as Masaro Yuri."

"Okay we promise." the both gate guards said understanding the importance of this promise. Kakashi said goodbye and went home to rest.

The next six years Yuri grew up nicely. The only thing negative in her life was that she was being bullied by the 'Sasuke Fan-club' Kakashi was there for her when he could. He was her best friend _slash _favorite neighbor. Yuri was being bullied because she was one of the two girls her age in school that didn't like Sasuke like the most of the girls did. AND she was an adoptive child and a she liked the boys better. Today Yuri woke up with dread. It was Monday and Wednesday was her seventh-birthday. Yuri groaned and hid her face in the pillow not wanting to get up. "Yuri are you up yet? It's almost time for school." Miwako said.

"Coming, Mom." Yuri thought of a plan to not go to school. She took a very cold shower and...

"*cough* "M-Mommy... I d-don't *cough* feel w-well." Miwako turned to her adopted daughter. She jumped from surprise. Yuri looked a bit pale and was shivering. She put the back of her hand on Yuri's forehead and pulled it back as if she was bitten.

"Yuri you are burning up! There is no way you can go to school today. Back to bed with you." Yuri looked sad but on the inside she felt giddy. She went back to bed and she slept some more while her mother called school. Then Miwako went out to get the ingredients for chicken soup and cough medicine. She bumped into Kakashi right when she left the grocery store. "Oh, Kakashi-san. I didn't see you. Sorry."

"That's okay Miwako-san. how is Yuri doing?"

"Yuri is ill I'm afraid. She has a pretty high fever and she caught a cold during the night."

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked feeling a bit suspicious about the situation. "Can I come see her?"

"Of course. come along." When the two adults arrived Kakashi told Miwako to wait and be quiet.

He caught Yuri dancing around. then she froze and turned slowly to the door where she knew Kakashi was with her mother. "Yuri Masaro did you fake your illness?"

"...Yes, I did."

"Why? I thought you liked school."

"No I don't. I hate it."

"But why do you hate it then?"

"You have no idea how it is for me. Every day again. In the week around my birthday it gets worse." Kakashi sighed knowing what Yuri was talking about. He had kept an eye on her once and had seen what the other kids did.

Miwako hugged her daughter "Why didn't you tell us."

"I don't know. maybe because you will talk to the teachers and then the teachers will talk to the kids and then the kids will bully me more because I'm a mother's child."

"You know what? I'll help you stopping the children bully you, if you go talk to the teachers, okay?" Kakashi compromised. Yuri nodded happy with this because she knew everything would be fine if Kakashi helped her. She decided to talk to the teacher tomorrow and she asked if she could play with Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba.

"You can but not too long. Dinner will be ready soon. and DON'T get into trouble okay?" Yuri nodded and ran away.

**YuPoV**

I met Shika at the playgrounds with Naruto. "Hey guys."

"YURI!" Naruto tried to tackle hug me but I dodged him.

"Hey Yuri.. You're better now?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Yeah.. something like that."

"You weren't ill were you?" Naruto asked.

"No not really you know that they always get worse during my birthday week. I got caught by mom and Kakashi-san though. Tomorrow I have to talk to Wasabi-sensei."

"Well, maybe it will all be solved. Talking about this week do you know what you're gonna do with you're birthday?"

"Yes, I know a little, Mom said that she had reserved at the Shumaku Restaurant and I could invite seven friends to it but the 'party' is before it. It starts at five and dinner is at eight. You guys wanna come?"

"Sure I come. You too right Shika?" Naruto said enthusiastic.

"I have to ask father but I think I can come. so who are you going to invite too?"

"I think Hinata, Kiba and Shino, and Tenten."

"Let's go then. We can go find them now."

"I stay here looking for people is such a drag."

"Okay but if you see one of them tell them I want to talk to them. We will be right back." Naruto and I ran to the Hyuuga compound. I bumped into Hiashi, Hinata's father. I helped him up and I bowed "I am so sorry sir I was a bit in a rush and I didn't see you. Sorry."

"That is okay child. You were looking for Hinata I presume?"

"Yes sir, I wanted to invite her for my birthday party on Wednesday."

"Hinata is in her room. tell her that if she wants to go she can go."

"Thank you sir that is kind of you. have you perhaps seen Tenten too?"

"She just left to go home. goodbye child I wish you already a happy birthday."

"Thank you sir, goodbye." I left to go to Hinata's room after Naruto told me he saw Kiba walking and went after him. I knocked on her door.

"C-come in." I walked in.

"Hello Y-Yuri-chan are you feeling better?" Hinata asked. I repeated what I told the boys.

"Oh, okay. SO why did you come here?" She was getting a little more confident.

"I wanted to invite you for my birthday-party on Wednesday It starts at five at my house then we will go out for dinner at eight. Your father said that you were allowed to go."

"I would love to come." Okay see you then I have to go now. Maybe Naruto has found the others already. so I have to find Tenten. Bye!"

"Bye Yuri." Hinata said after she walked me out. I found Naruto talking to Kiba and Ino was there too.

"Hey Yuri. Naruto had just invited me. I'm happy you invited me can Akamaru come too?"

"Of course he can."

"Hey Yuri, Can I talk to you? Alone?" Ino asked.

"You can tell me what you want to say here in front of them. I would tell them anyway."

"Okay... Yuri I am sorry for everything I did to you these past few years. It was wrong of me and I did it to be liked. I'm truly very sorry." She said sincerely.

"That's okay, Ino I forgive you but why such a sudden change of heart?" My Parents told me about you being ado-." She was cut off by Naruto and Kiba. I figured what she tried to say.

"What do you mean me being adopted? I lived here my whole life!"

"Yuri if you really want to know ask your parents." she replied. I ran home.

"Mom, you home?"

"In the kitchen, dear." She was making tea.

"Mom, why don't I look like you or dad?" Mom sighed.

"Yuri I would love to tell you but I can't. I don't know the exact story either. All I know is that Kakashi brought you to us saying you needed a home, when you were a baby."

"Soo... you really aren't my true parents?" I asked at the verge of tears

"I'm sorry."

"NO! It can't be true!Nooo" I sank on my knees crying. Miwako did a step towards me. I crawled backwards shaking my head furiously.

"Honey, let me help you." She took another step.

"S-STOP!" I yelled suddenly a creature appeared. It looked like a spirit in the form of a tiger. It roared at Mot- I mean at Miwako-san. She just froze and Kakashi came inside. he did some handsigns and the tiger disappeared but not before touching my right arm. The kanji for tiger appeared in tattoo-form on the top of my arm. I felt a little different. everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. Masashi Kisimoto does.**

**review this story if you liked it and also if you didn't and make suggestions about what I could do better.**

**I don't know when the ninja's start go to school so I keep it at seven years old. They can choose then if they want to be a ninja.  
><strong>

**Chapter two  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>YuPoV<strong>

the next morning Yuri woke up again.  
>When I opened my eyes I saw a nurse and figured I was in hospital.<br>"Ah, you're finally awake. You were unconscious for a few hours, but you should be fine within the next hour.  
>You had only a burst of chakra, like it woke up or something. the Hokage wants to see you when you get out.<br>She left after checking my stats and I looked around the room. On the bedside table I saw a small bouquet of flowers with a card next to it. The card said _get well soon. wouldn't want to miss your own birthday party right? Being ill is so troublesome. Akamaru ordered me to tell you he said hi. I hope you like the flowers I picked. Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Ino. _

I had to laugh softly at the part from Shikamaru and Kiba and I sniffed the flowers. There were Acacia's and Jasmyn's and yellow roses. I liked them a lot. Soon someone knocked on the door. "come in." It was Kakashi.

"Hello Yuri. how are you feeling?"

"...Stronger, and much better than before. what happened?"

"You will find out soon. The Hokage asked me to keep an eye on you. you blacked out because your true family's blood-limit 'woke up'. So if you want to know more you should dress up and I will take you to him." He said with a crinkled eye as his way of smiling. I always wanted to know why he hid his face like he does. I tried to discover it too a few times but nothing worked. Once I came close using my puppy eyes, but he managed in the end to look away. Izumo distracted him damn it. I dressed up quickly after he left. when I walked out he put his book away. "I took care of the papers to release you from hospital. Let's go."

We walked to the hokage tower. "Hey Kakashi what is that book you're always reading about?" He froze and he stuttered trying to find his way out of answering. I tried to take it from him when I started to feel a little dazed. a tail appeared. It looked like the tail of the tiger I saw yesterday. It picked the book from Kakashi's pouch and gave it to me. I ran with it. During my run I looked at the inside of the book. "EEEEEEEEWWWWW!"

"You should just give it back." I jumped at Kakashi's voice. I threw it at his head and ran again. The tiger appeared again, completely this time. It took me on it's back and ran at it's fullest speed. we raced to the hokage tower. Surprisingly I won. Or, so I thought. In the hall right infront of the office of the Hokage stood Kakashi. "Nice try." he eye-smiled.

"Did I hit you with the book?"

"eh...well... let's go in. Ladies first!" He avoided the question again, so I guessed I did.

We walked into the office. "ah Yuri, I was expecting you. I heard that you found out about you being adopted. Let me explain the truth."  
>I nodded and took a seat on the tiger. He watched me and the tiger and he started the story.<br>"Yuri you are one of a clan that we thought was wiped out during the last shinobi war. The Azura clan.  
>Kakashi found you on the river near the forest six years ago. We found out from which clan you were because you had some things in the basket he found you in. I have been doing some research on you and I found out who your mother was. Her name was Neith from the Azura clan. We aren't sure about your father, yet. The Azura clan was special because it was a clan that invented a new style of jutsu's based on abilities and common things of animals. like the speed of a cheetah, eyes of an owl etc. and there was one more thing.<br>Each member had one animal that appeared to them when they were in need of help.  
>That tiger is yours. you can train him to fight with you. Later you will be able to 'collect' more animals and use their element. any questions so far?"<p>

"No, sir."

"good now I think it would be best if you start at the academy next Monday. That way you can learn to control your chakra so you won't pass out when you use it."

"Really? You mean it?" I asked hopefully. Hokage-sama chuckled.

"Yes I mean it." I jumped ten feet in the air.

"wait what do I tell my friends?" "You can tell them the truth if you want."

"Okay."  
>Before I could run away to tell Naruto and Shika and the others, the Hokage told me something else.<p>

"Oh and Yuri, Kakashi will help you learn to get to the point where the others of your age are." I nodded enthusiastically

"I only have one request sir."

"Name it."

"That Kakashi-Sensei leaves his dirty books home." I mock-glared at Kakashi.

"hmm... Yes I think that would be something acceptable. May I ask how you found out what those books were about?"

"I took one from him right before we came here, with help from Tora.(meaning tiger)" The tiger growled softly in agreement and acceptance of his name.

"Well then. Yuri I will see you this afternoon for your first lesson."

"okay what time?"

"let's say two o'clock. at Ichiraku Ramen, okay?"

"okay, don't be late. I know where you live." The latter part I said in my creepiest voice.

He faked being feared. "Okay. I'll see you later. Bye."

I went home. Miwako-chan was sitting on the couch with Yori-san. She looked like she cried.  
>Yori-san looked sad too. When I entered the living room, they jumped me and hugged me. "Yuri, are you all right? we were so worried about you!"<p>

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that. or getting angry like I did. I'm really so sorry."

"Honey we forgive you. We would have reacted the same way. Now can you tell us what happened?"

"My clan's bloodlimit 'woke up.' and a sudden burst of chakra made me go unconscious. The Hokage is sending me to the Academy. I start there on monday. Kakashi-san is going to help me train together with Tora, so we will be on an even level with my new classmates. I am meeting him at Ichiraku's at two o'clock."

"Oh Yuri I am so proud of you. You will be a great ninja." Yori-san said.

"C-can I still call you mom and dad?"

"Of course you can, dear. We are happy that you still want us to take care of you." I nodded and we ate some soup with bread-sticks for lunch. At two pm I was at the Ramen shop. Of course Kakashi was late. After forty minutes he finally arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late I saw a cat in a tree, and-"

"you just had to help the pretty female owner to get it out, and she didn't stop thanking you." I was so used to his lies I almost knew them all. He crinkled his eye embarrassed that he was once again caught lying, by a little girl.

"Well let's go. we have a lot to do." He picked me up and went ninja speed to a place I knew being a training ground. There was someone else there too. A man in a green suit, and black hair in a weird bowl cut. (We all know who that could be, right?)

"Guy, what are you doing here?" The man 'Guy' turned with a blinding smile.

"AAAHHH, MY EYES." I yelled.

"I heard you were going to teach someone about every of the three kinds of jutsu. I thought I could help with the taijutsu. Now where is that person?" I made Tora go all cute, by letting him act like he really liked Guy, in spirit-form. I practised after breakfast a little. Guy froze when he felt something strange go around his legs.

"W-what is t-that?"

"Okay Yuri fun time is over." I let Tora become visible again and Guy jumped. Then he kicked Tora, who roared in pain when he hit the tree I hid behind.

"TORA! Hey m-mister, y-you hurt my f-friend. W-why would y-you do s-such a b-bad thing?" I fake cried. Guy was surprised by it and thought I was really crying.

"Ah... I'm SO sorry little flower. I will help your... youthful... friend but please don't cry... I will even let you decide what my punishment should be..I could run a thousand laps around the village with a bag of heavy rocks, or do 500 push-ups...or."

I had stopped crying but still let tears show in my eyes. "R-really? You would do anything?"

"Yes, I promise, and if I break it I will make it up to you by helping you if you ever need help."

"I know something. if you stop talking about youthfulness for a year then I'm not upset anymore."I said. Kakashi had told me about him once.

"...Deal."

So he started the explanation about taijutsu and taught me a few basics. Then he made me promise I would train everyday two hours after school. Kakashi taught me about chakra and made me promise I would train one hour a day, to control it.

That evening I told my parents, Yay I can still call them my parents, that I had learned a lot. They told me again that they were proud of me and I slept really nice with my new cuddly toy, Tora.

The next morning I woke up to singing. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Yuri... Happy birthday... toooo...YOUUU!" That last one was a certain blond knucklehead yelling in my ear. I slapped him as hard as I could.

"Shut up, Naruto. Too soon." I mumbled. and I turned around.

"Yuri, don't you want to open your presents? Then you have to get up and go to school first." Father said. I groaned, sat up and rubbed my eyes out. Then I looked at Naruto. He lay on the floor with a big bump on his head. He was groaning in pain. I giggled at that. He got up and was all noisy. Father made him go downstairs. My parents and I hugged, with me in the middle. **(AN:Sounds familiar if you know, what I am talking about)**

"Now get dressed. I made a special breakfast for you." Mother said.

"Apple pancakes, with sugar and cinnamon?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"I could smell it."

"Oh, right. well, hurry."

I dressed up in a light-blue dress with black butterflies on it and a black ribbon around the waist. I had black ballerina's on too. Once downstairs I got an apron on so I couldn't spill some of my breakfast on my dress. Naruto was surprised at my looks.

"Woah. Yuri, you look great! I bet those girls will be jealous of you." I smiled at that.

"Thanks Naruto." I said with a tiny blush. I felt a little shy, because no one ever said something like that to me, except for my parents. but they are supposed to say that, right?

Anyway after breakfast we walked to school on the way Shikamaru and Shino joined us. "Congratulations with your birthday Yuri. You look lovely today."Shino.

"Congratulations also from me and from my family too." Shikamaru. I thanked them and we walked to school. At school we were greeted by the 'fanclub' and Ino. Sakura was in the front.

"Hey girls, look what the cat dragged here, miss adoptive and her friends, straight from the freakshow." Tora growled when he felt my anger and pain. *Calm down, Tora. They're not worth it.* I sighed sadly. I walked inside and went to look for my teacher. miss. Wasabi

She was in the classroom and we talked about why I skipped school. Then she told me the Hokage talked to her about my transfer to the Academy. I had detention after school with just enough time to get home for my birthday party. Then it was time for class to start. We started the day with reading. We had to read a chapter and then we had to write down what it was about in our own words. This was to understand what we read about. Naruto was never that good in this kind of thing so Shikamaru was allowed to talk to Naruto about what he read until he understood a little what it was about. (Class room looks like the one in the series.) I sat next to Shino, and Kiba next to Sakura. Hinata sat next to Sasuke. Next was maths. This was my second best subject. My best being reading and biology.

"Class today I have some news. Masaro Yuri is here for her last week. Next week she will start at the Academy. We hope you will have fun and good luck, Yuri."

Then it was time for lunch break. Me and the guys sat all at our usual table. I saw Tenten and she walked over. "Yuri I heard about you going to the Academy. Did you know you will start in my class?"

I was surprised."Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. Oh and I'm sorry but I can't come to your birthday party. I have to help my father cleaning up all our weapons. I'm sorry."

"That's okay Tenten, I understand." I said.

"Okay, Congratulations and I got you this." She gave me a package.

"Thank you." I promised to open it later, not knowing a pair of green eyes were watching the entire exchange.

When Tenten left a strange thing happened, Sasuke walked over to us without his fan-club! what a shocker. Kiba noticed him first. He nudged Shino and Choji then kicked me under the table. I looked up and nudged Naruto and Shikamaru, who was almost asleep in his food. Sasuke said nothing. He was just looking at me with his dark eyes. I saw a little shyness in them. "Um... Y-yuri, Congratulations w-with your birthday a-and with going to the Academy."

"Thanks Sasuke." I replied cheerfully. *maybe he isn't so bad.* He held something in front of me.

It was a muffin. "I asked my mother to make it for you. I hope you like it." I took it and noticed a small blush on his face.

"Thank you. that's kind of you." I studied the muffin and when I looked up he was back at his table. I took a small bite of the muffin and simply fell in love with it. It was a chocolate muffin with strawberry jam and white chocolate on it. the white chocolate in the form of a balloon with a small seven in it.

"He is watching you." Shika said. I looked up and saw Sasuke looking my way. I showed him the muffin with part I ate and I did a thumbs up with a smile. He smiled a little.

I went to take another bite but Naruto slammed it out of my hand. It fell on my dress and then on the floor, before I could save it. I scowled at Naruto."What was that for you, Baka. I liked that muffin. You can't go and slap things out of my hand just because you don't like the one who gave it. and you ruined my dress!" I stomped away to the bathroom hoping I could save my dress. Mom would kill me. Luckily the spot of jam wasn't that big and not that easy to see after I cleaned it up a bit.

When I was done, it was time for class again. Now we had history first. Before I could enter class Sakura was there. With a few girls. "Oh Yuri. I saw what happened and the girls and I know how you can get rid of the spot. We want to help you because we want to part ways being civil to each other. So girls let's help Yuri." Before I could protest they all practically attacked me. They made too much noise for me to notice what they were really doing...

* * *

><p><strong>I know I promised the party in this chapter but I just thought about something else that will have to happen first. Sorry<br>I hope you liked it so far.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. Masashi Kisimoto does.**

**review this story if you liked it and also if you didn't and make suggestions about what I could do better.**

**I might not stick to the same ages of the character because I simply don't know them.  
><strong>

**I don't know which rate I should give this story.  
><strong>

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><strong>YuPoV<strong>

When the girls were done they left. I opened my eyes because I closed them from all the movements around me.

I looked at my dress and I wanted to cry. They had made tears and stains of things on my dress. It was not that recognizable anymore.  
>I started to cry and I ran away. I bumped into someone. It was Kakashi. I looked up at him and I cried even louder. I pushed past him and ran faster away.<p>

I didn't know exactly when but I stopped running at an entirely different landscape. I only saw sand, sand and... surprise! sand. I fell asleep after I felt Tora, He lied down in a way so I could use him as a pillow. I didn't know where I was and made a note to myself to figure it out when I woke up again.

**No PoV**

That night, a camel walked through the dessert. A woman was riding it. She saw a tiger lying with something. He seemed to be protecting it. the woman led the camel closer to the tiger cautiously. The tiger heard them and he growled warningly at the woman not to come closer, but she just used a stunning jutsu on him. Then, she looked at the thing the tiger was protecting. It turned out to be a girl. from the looks of it, she was six or seven years old, and when looking at the clothes she was attacked. The woman took the girl on the camel and wanted to take the tiger too, but the tiger was woman made the camel run back to Sunagakure.

At the gate the woman was stopped by the guards. "What do you have with you?" "I found this small girl in the dessert when I was on patrol. I'm taking her to the hospital and you, Yumashi need to warn Lord Kazekage-sama." The mentioned guard agreed and went to the Mansion of the Kazekage. He knocked at the door and a servant opened the door. He said to get the Kazekage. The man greeted the ANBU member, who explained quickly the situation. The Kazekage told him he would see to the girl in the morning and thanked him for informing him.

The woman who found the girl made the first doctor she saw check the girl over. When done he told her he wanted to keep the girl for the night. The woman agreed and left to tell her squad.

The next morning...

**back to Yuri**

When I woke up the sun hit my eyes. I felt that I was laying on something soft. I was in a bed in a white room. It smelled too clean. I was in a hospital. I called Tora and he showed me his memories from last night. I still didn't know where I was. A nurse walked in. She noticed me and smiled. "Oh, good you're awake. You were exhausted when you were brought in. Are you here alone?" She cooed. "I am here alone but where am I?" "You are in The hidden sand village. Can you tell me what your name is?" I knew I couldn't give my real name yet. "My name is Masaro Yuri. I am from the hidden leaf." I said with a shy smile.

"Okay, Yuri you can call me Sahni. The Kazekage wants to speak with you soon but you have to stay just a little longer okay?" "Then the Kazekage walked in. I bowed my head in respect. The nurse told him what I told her. He nodded and then sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Hello Yuri, I am the Kazekage, It's nice to meet you." He shook my hand. "Is it true that you are from Konoha?" "Yes sir. I am from Konoha. I ran because I was bullied and I didn't want to hurt anyone. in the end I was in the dessert. Do you know who found me?" "Yes but she wants to remain unknown. I'll send a message to your village so someone will come and pick you up. In the meantime you will be my guest. My eldest child, Temari will come and lead you to our house, where you will stay."

After the Kazekage left, I had to wait a half an hour before a girl with dirty blond hair in a few buns. "I'm Temari, you must be Yuri, right?" I nodded a little shy. She smiled and gave me some clothes. They were old clothes from her. I dressed quickly behind the curtain. Then we walked out. Temari told me about her brothers Kankuro, and warned me about her youngest brother Gaara. When we turned a corner I saw what she meant. A small boy with raccoon like eyes and red hair was controlling the sand that was wrapped around other children. I knew this was because he wasn't calm. He didn't know how to react. I think he was like Naruto, and just needed a friend. I saw a ball lying next to him and knew what happened.

"Gaara, calm down. They don't know you well enough. Calm down, you are only scaring them more now. If you calm down, I would love to play with you." I put a hand on his arm. He stopped the sand and the children ran away. I picked up the ball and yelled. "Hey you forgot something!" I kicked the ball and hit a girl in the head. "Stupid, good for nothing kids. Don't know anything." I muttered under my breath. A man came when they were gone. "Gaara-sama, are you okay? what happened?" "Yashamaru-san. This girl stood up for Gaara and helped him calming down." Temari said with a relieved look on her face. The man looked at me and he smiled. "Thank you. You seemed to know what he needed." "I know someone like him back at home. He is now one of my best friends." I grinned. Their eyes widened except for Gaara's. He was curious. "Well then I believe I have to stick to the promise I made, don't I?" I smiled softly at Gaara.

His eyes lit up, and a smile grew on his face. He used sand to pull me with him. I pulled back. "Gaara, you can't use your sand for everthing, you know. If you want to pull someone with you just take their hand or ask them to follow. He nodded and asked "What is your name?" I slapped myself on my forehead. "I never introduced myself did I?" He merely shook his head "My name is Masaro Yuri. It's nice to meet you Gaara-san." The sand shot out to protect, when I offered a hand. "It's not necessary, but when two strangers meet, they usually shake hands." Gaara removed the sand and he asked "What are we going to play, Yuri-san?"

I explained the rules of hide and seek, he was just really excited. I also introduced him to Tora *So different, yet, so much the same as Naruto.* I decided to make it easier for him like I did with Naruto. "Tora, show a little of your tail please?" Tora agreed and we hid in a barrel with a hole where the tip of Tora's tail stuck out. After half an hour, I decided to look through the hole, and I looked right into the raccoon-like eye of a certain redhead. He pulled back a little and smiled. "Found you!" I came out. "how did you find me so easily? usually I can stay hidden for hours." "I saw the tip of Tora's tail sticking out." "Okay, now it's my turn to look for you. I'll count to thirty, and you look for a hiding spot. Then I'll come look for you." I said and I turned around to hide my face. I thought about teaching him how to be social without scaring people

I started to count out loud and I heard him run away, squealing a little. I knew which direction he went and when I reached thirty I ran that way. I searched everywhere. In the end I heard a scream in pain. I ran that way knowing something happened. What I saw was horrible. Someone attacked Gaara and the sand was protecting him. Gaara clenched the hand he used to control it, and the attacker was killed. "Gaara!" I ran and I hugged him. "Are you okay?" I looked him deep in the eyes and knew he was fine just a little shaken from the attack. He was surprised at the contact and shook me off. Then he ran home. Sadly I still didn't know where I would stay so I looked for Temari again. I found her at a tea house. "Ah, there you are. Where is Gaara?" "He ran off after an accident. I think he went home." Her eyes widened, and then went back to drinking her tea. After she finished we went to her home. It was a beautiful place. and big. Kankuro introduced himself and invited me to play a video-game. I agreed and we played the rest of the day.

At dinner they got some food for the three of us and they started to eat. "Where is Gaara?" I asked. "He is in his room. We usually leave him alone when he is there." "Oh, well then that will have to change. Where is his room?" "third floor the second door left." Temari said. I went and took some food with me. I climbed the last stairs and saw a bare hallway. I sang softly but clearly so he could hear me come. Then I knocked on the door. "Gaara? would you like something to eat?" I asked. The door opened, revealing a Gaara who seemed like he cried. He sniffled a little and asked why I didn't run away. "Because I knew it wasn't really you who killed him. So I don't blame you either." "D-do you still w-want to b-be friends?" He asked me with fear of rejection in his voice. "Of course." I gave him his food and told him to come downstairs. Then I left that evening after asking Temari where that Yashamaru lived. He was their uncle and lived next to them. I went to him and talked about my plans. He agreed that he would help me. I went to my room and slept peacefully that night.

**The next morning...**

The next morning I woke up when someone knocked on the door. I dressed up and opened the door. It was Yashamaru. "Yuri-san, I prepared everything." I thanked him politely and went to eat downstairs. After breakfast I left to make sure everything was ready. The kids from yesterday were waiting for me, like promised. but they were really angry and had sticks and stones. The girl I hit with the ball, spoke two words. "Get her." The kids yelled and they ran to attack me. I ran away and was chased for a while. After an hour, or so, I was chased in a street with an dead end. Tora didn't come out. The kids started to hit me and threw the rocks and used their hands and fists. Suddenly the beating stopped. A figure stood in front of me. "Stop, this girl did nothing wrong." The kids stopped and they ran away. The figure turned to me. "W-who are y-you?" "Call me Asaidi." "D-did you find me in the desert?" Asaidi nodded. I coughed up some blood. "Let me help you." Asaidi picked me up bridal-style, and went in speed of an ANBU to hospital. The same nurse from before greeted us and I fell asleep.

_~dream~_

_I was in a field. I saw a chase, between two ninja's one female and one male. The female looked a lot like me but with violet eyes. She was holding a basket. The man was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. The clouds had each a white rim. He had long black hair and snake like eyes. He yelled at the woman to give him the child she was holding. I went after them on Tora to take a look at the baby. I saw... me but then in baby-form. the woman must be Neith. She ran to a river and used a swan. She put the basket on the back of the swan and sent it away. It swam as fast as possible. The woman went to stop the man. She called all her other animals. horse, viper, panda, monkey, tiger, dragon, rat, rooster, and boar. It was a heavy and long fight. in the end the man gave up after killing four animals. and the woman was unconscious. The scene changed. the woman was in a hospital in Iwagakure. I sighed in relief when I saw she was still alive. _

_The scene changed in darkness. "Leader-sama, I failed the mission to obtain the child it is now in the Hidden Leaf village." "You are lucky that I need you Orochimaru, or else. ZETSU!" A plant like man came in. "Watch over the child, Orochimaru failed to get and make sure it is kept alive. I want to have it here in ten years." "Yes, leader-sama." the man left. The scene changed. I saw a pair of strange lavender eyes. "We will meet soon, Azura Yuri."_

_~end dream~_

I woke with a gasp. I need to speak with the Hokage. I went to see if I could speak with the Kazekage. Before I could reach his office, Gaara grabbed me with his sand. "Gaara what are you doing?" "I want to see the sunrise with you." The sand's grip on me tightened and it hurt me. I had still bruises on my body. Gaara seemed upset over something. We sat on a wall and I asked. "Gaara did something happen?" He looked down ready to cry. "Did someone attack you?" He nodded and the first tears came. "It was someone close wasn't it?" Again a nod and more tears. "Was it your uncle Yashamaru?" I suspected him for he ruined my plans in a horrible way. I grabbed Gaara in a hug like my mother would do when I was upset. He nodded and cried in my chest accepting the hug. "You killed him in self-defence didn't you?" He tensed, probably thinking I would reject him. "You were only defending yourself and you couldn't know he would do such a thing. I don't blame you." I saw a few blurs in the distance. "Gaara? do you see those blurs?" He looked and nodded.

I called for a guard. "Who are they?" He took a pair of binoculars. "They are from the Hidden leaf village. I see the Copy cat Ninja Hatake Kakashi, and two others I don't know. I asked if I could watch through the binoculars. I saw Guy-sensei, Kakashi and I believe Izumo and Kotetsu. I'm going home!  
>I felt so happy, I jumped from the wall and ran over to them tackling them. I hugged Kakashi because I loved him as an uncle. Tora jumped on Guy-sensei. Itachi just looked bored. Then I saw Yori, and Miwako. That's why Kotetsu and Izumo came. They made it a mission to escort my parents here to come and get me. I tackle-hugged Yori-chan too. "Yuri? Oh I'm so happy we found you. I was so worried about you that I almost couldn't sleep." Mom sobbed while hugging me tightly. I patted her back. Then I had to explain why I ran. and what happened after. We were walking back to the village where Gaara stood on top of the wall near the gate.<p>

"Gaara come I want you to meet someone." He jumped down. I saw the guards looking with hope in their eyes. Assholes. Of course he landed without a scratch because the sand protected him. Mom let out a breath in relief. I waved him over and he came. "Gaara, these are my parents, Masaro Yori and Miwako, Kakashi the annoying neighbor. and Guy-sensei." Gaara bowed to them politely and greeted them. "Yuri we have to go home we are supposed to return immediately." "But you have to see my father the Kazekage first. To let him know that you take Yuri-chan home." Gaara spoke.

that would give me time to pack. Izumo, Kotetsu and Guy-sensei would do that and Kakashi and mom and dad would go with us. I remembered the dream I had last night and felt a bit strange when I think about it. Apparently I showed it on my face, because Kakashi and mom noticed my sudden change in emotions. "What's wrong Yuri?" Kakashi asked. "When I get home I need to speak with the Hokage. It's something important that has to do with me and my mother. my real mother I mean." When we arrived at the house I packed my things quickly, because I didn't have that much stuff. Kankuro and Temari weren't home yet. when I was done we were supposed to wait at the gate. There we met with Kotetsu, Izumo and Guy, and Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. I hugged them goodbye and promised to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. Masashi Kisimoto does.**

**review this story if you liked it and also if you didn't and make suggestions about what I could do better.**

**I still haven't gotten the right answer to who Yuri's father is. It's not Pein/Pain. I've put a hint in this chapter.  
><strong>

**chapter four**

* * *

><p><strong>NoPoV<strong>

Once The Masaro family entered their home, Yuri was happily surprised. "SURPRISE!" All her friends threw her a welcome home/birthday party. She was hugged by Tenten and Hinata. Naruto hugged the three of us. Hinata blushed very dark. Kiba threw Naruto off of the girls while Shikamaru and Shino helped them up. Then they congratulated Yuri. "What do you want to do first? cake or presents?" Mom asked. Yuri's stomach answered for her. "Cake it is." Yori chuckled.

**YuPoV**

I blushed a little and Mom came walking in with a chocolate cake, with whipped cream and little pieces of chocolate. We all got a glass of lemonade with it. It was simply delicious. Then it was time for the presents. but first they started to sing. "Happy birthday dear Yuri, Happy birthday... to.. MOO!" Naruto sang. I laughed and dumped a little of the cake that was left on his face. his face was priceless.

Then it was time for presents. Naruto went first. He got me a stuffed tiger and a fox. I loved the idea and hugged him with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." He got a bit shy and rubbed his neck and went a little red. Tenten went next. First she hugged me and then she gave my first weapon-pouch with five kunai and five shuriken. I was really happy because now I could practice my aim too. I hugged her with a big smile. "Thanks Tenten." She smiled back and went back to her seat. Shino and Kiba gave me another present. A cd from some singer called Shakira. I like music quite a lot. so I thanked them the same way as I did with Naruto. Shikamaru promised me to teach chogi to me.

Kiba acted a little shy too, and Shino hid his blush in his high collar. Then it was Hinata's turn she stuttered a little congratulating me. I thanked her and she gave me a bracelet with a charm of a tiger on it and the kanji for friendship. I smiled at it and thanked her with a hug. "Now for your final present." Yori said. Mom and Dad congratulated me and kissed each gave me a rectangular box. I opened it and I squealed from surprise. It was a very beautiful dress. It was red with a golden tiger with black stripes. I changed into it in my room and mom helped me do my hair. I got black open shoes with it and when I returned to the party all the boys' jaws dropped. Even Shino's! "Well we should go to the restaurant."

During the walk, I saw Sasuke walking. I greeted him friendly. "Hello Sasuke, How are you?" He just looked at me and and walked away. I was confused. Kiba walked to me and whispered. "Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, killed the entire clan except for Sasuke. Rumors go that Itachi told Sauke to get stronger by hating him. ever since then Sasuke has been different." I looked after Sasuke. then I looked down deep in thought. When I looked up again, I ran after him. As soon as I caught up with him I hugged Sasuke from behind. I snuggled in his back. "I'm sorry Sasuke. If I can help you then tell me. Whatever it is." Then I ran away again.

Dinner was fun. It was an Italian menu because it's my birthday-party. First we had Tomato-soup. Naruto made it his job to cheer me up because I felt a little sad about Sasuke. During the main course, Spaghetti or pizza, a voice came from behind. "Can I join?" Before Naruto could protest, I gave him a death-glare. then I looked at mom and she nodded with a smile so "Of course you can join us Sasuke. Take a seat." I replied. Sasuke sat down, after congratulating me with my birthday, between Shino and Shikamaru. He got some Spaghetti. When we all finished the waiters who served us brought in a cake completely made of ice. It held seven birthday candles and they sang happy birthday, to me. Naruto and Kiba sang the last sentence the same as Naruto did when we came home. We had to laugh at the faces of the waiters. Even Sasuke showed the smallest of a smile.

I blew out the candles and a waiter called Haru, cut the ice-cake in pieces. I got the biggest piece. It tasted SO GOOOD! It was vanilla ice with a layer of strawberry ice on top and some whipped cream with a strawberry or a small piece of chocolate.

When we finished with dinner, I thanked everyone for coming and Tenten walked home with me because she would sleepover.

**the next day...**

The next day I woke up to a pillow in my face. I plucked it off of me and I threw it in the general direction of the door. "Wake up Yuri you're starting at the academy today." I jumped off of bed and rushed to dress myself. In fifteen minutes I was done and eating. Mom laughed at my enthusiasm. Tenten walked with me and we were right on time. Tenten sat next to a guy... or was it a girl. with pretty long hair I think it was Neji from the Hyuuga clan. I sat next to a boy who looked a little like Guy-sensei. He looked at me curiously. "Hello I'm Masaro Yuri. Who are you?" "I am Rock Lee Nice to meet you Yuri-san." before we could talk the teacher, Iruka-sensei walked in. "Good morning class, please sit down. I believe we have a new student today. Please stand up Azura Yuri." Many whispers were heard around me as I did.

"Please tell us a bit more about yourself." "Name is Azura Yuri, I am seven years old, Likes..My best friends, Naruto, Gaara and Tora who I want to show you all later. Dislikes, Bullies, liars and cheaters. My dream is to find out about my family and what happened to them." I sat down again. Iruka started the class reviewing what they did last week. Theory about chakra control and practicing on aiming. I already knew that so I had it a little easy. Lee told me he wanted to be a famous ninja using only taijutsu. I wished him good luck and that if he believed in it his dream would come true.

We would go outside now to practice two techniques. Transformation and clone techniques. I told Iruka that I hadn't learned the handsigns yet. He said that it was okay and that I would watch first then if I wanted that I could try it. He would tell Kakashi that I had to practice the hand signs and aiming with Kunai and Shuriken. Apparently Hokage-sama talked to him about me. First was Tenten. She changed into Iruka. Then her clone technique. I tried to follow the handsigns and suddenly I could see it very clearly, like I had eyes of an eagle or something. I focused and knew that the handsigns for the transformation technique were; Dog → Boar → Ram, and for the clone technique; Ram → Snake → Tiger. An eagle appeared on my shoulder. I decided to call it Swift. My classmates jumped away from me. Tenten asked me to show Tora too. I did and the kids jumped in the trees surrounding the grounds. Tora snuggled against me purring comfortingly because I felt sad knowing that my classmates would bully me. Suddenly I felt someone hug me. It was Tenten, and Lee hugged me from the other side. Then more classmates came and we had a group hug. Neji was the only one who didn't hug, but that was okay. I knew he wasn't a hugger

After the hug I tried the jutsu's and I could do the transformation jutsu pretty good for a first time but the clone jutsu went not that good. Iruka said I did pretty well for a first time. When school was over I had to go home then after I had something to drink I would meet again with Guy-sensei and Kakashi and do more training. "Today we will go over the hand-signs. As you know each one represents one of the twelve animals from the Chinese zodiac(?) The hand-signs are. Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Horse, Monkey Hare and Ram." Kakashi did each hand-sign slowly for me and I tried to copy it. When I did it wrong he would show me again. Mentally I went through them the whole time. Then I combined Dog, Boar and Ram and transformed into Kakashi. Then I did a silly dance, and transformed back. Guy-sensei laughed at that. I remembered I still had to talk to the Hokage about my dream. Kakashi faked an angry look. He decided that i could do that jutsu well enough and that we would practice walking on water for chakra control. Guy-sensei practiced aiming with Kunai with me. He showed me how to hold it and how to throw it. It was a hard training and after it I was tired.

I fell asleep on Tora's back. After ten minutes I was woken up and Kakashi and I entered the Kage Tower. I knocked and we went in. "Yuri, I've heard you had something to tell me?" "Yes Hokage-Sama. I had a strange dream and I think it was about how I got on the river." "What was it about then?" "Well...

'I was in a field. I saw a chase, between two ninja's one female and one male. The female looked a lot like me but with violet eyes. She was holding a basket. The man was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. The clouds had each a white rim. He had long black hair and snake like eyes. He yelled at the woman to give him the child she was holding. I went after them on Tora to take a look at the baby. I saw... me but then in baby-form. the woman must be Neith. She ran to a river and used a swan. She put the basket on the back of the swan and sent it away. It swam as fast as possible. The woman went to stop the man. She called all her other animals. horse, viper, panda, monkey, tiger, dragon, rat, rooster, and boar. It was a heavy and long fight. in the end the man gave up after killing four animals. and the woman was unconscious. The scene changed. the woman was in a hospital in Iwagakure. I sighed in relief when I saw she was still alive.

The scene changed in darkness. "Leader-sama, I failed the mission to obtain the child it is now in the Hidden Leaf village." "You are lucky that I need you Orochimaru, or else. ZETSU!" A plant like man came in. "Watch over the child, Orochimaru failed to get and make sure it is kept alive. I want to have it here in ten years." "Yes, leader-sama." the man left. The scene changed. I saw a pair of strange lavender eyes. "We will meet soon, Azura Yuri.' and that is what I dreamt about." Soon I felt like something was entering my mind. another dream? _The lavender eyes and the plant man were talking. "Leader-Sama, the girl's bloodlimit has woken up and she has already two animals." "Does _he_ know that he is her father?" "No and he isn't allowed to know for as long as possible." "But.." "No buts."_

I 'woke up' and told the Hokage what I saw. He thought for a bit and said that I had to go home alone he needed to talk to Kakashi. I went home after I bowed again.

**NoPoV**

Sarutobi turned to Kakashi. "I'm afraid we will have to expect a visit from the Akatsuki pretty soon. It seems that they want Yuri, I'm not sure for what yet. I think her real father is part of that organization too. Apparently he doesn't know that he has a daughter. I think I'll let some ANBU guard her. You keep an eye on her too Kakashi." Kakashi nodded and he left in a poof of smoke. Sarutobi sighed "You can come out now Yuri. I know you're there." A poof of smoke and a poster changed into Yuri. "What is Akatsuki?" An organization consisting of missing-nin's from every hidden village. They are after the tailed-beasts, like the one in Naruto. Now, you should go home. Goodnight." "Goodnight, Hokage-Sama." Yuri left and she slept well that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this one is shorter than usual but the next one will be three years later when Yuri first encounters the Akatsuki. If you can guess who her father is I'll send you a preview. Please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. Masashi Kisimoto does.**

**Review this story if you liked it, and also if you didn't and make suggestions about what I could do better.**

****I still haven't got the right answer to who Yuri's father is. It's not Pein/Pain. I've put the answer in this chapter. ****

****Sasori is only in his scorpion puppet when they are ******outside the base.**

_this_** is thoughts  
><strong>

**Chapter five  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later...<strong>

**NoPoV**

"Tenten, hurry." Yuri called her friend loudly because today they had a practice exam well for Tenten it was a practice exam and for Yuri it was the real one already. Iruka-sensei told his students that they would have one, to know what will come the next years. The two girls rode on Yuri's tiger, Tora to make an impressive entrance. Last year, Yuri gained another animal to her collection. a badger she called Shadow. The girls burst through the door to their classroom and then jumped right in their seats. Right after them, Iruka came in and the girls acted as if they were one of the first in class. Yuri's classmates were used to her powers now. Sometimes they even played ninja-tag with Tora, or hide and seek.

"Tenten and Yuri because you were almost late again, you can go first. Clone and transformation jutsu." Yuri groaned because those jutsu's were too easy for her. She could do both jutsu's perfectly in a week. So Yuri went first. First she did transformation. She changed in an eagle. Then Yuri did mentally the clone jutsu. A second eagle appeared. They both flew with a silver blue trail behind them. After a while one of the eagles flew through the window. The other changed into Yuri and sat down. Iruka smiled. "Well done." Then Tenten. She did all well too. Then the rest of the class went. Yuri fell asleep after the last one had his turn and Iruka threw a kunai. Yuri disappeared in a poof. It was the clone. Iruka sighed being used to this. "Class read the next three chapters. I'll go looking for Yuri." then he left.

**Yuri PoV**

I was training with Tora and Shadow and Swift, because Swift told me that the Akatsuki would come today. I left school not wanting to bring my classmates in danger. I sensed someone coming and I called my animals back. It was Iruka. I ran away from him. I went outside the village after giving Izumo a note that said to send Kakashi and Guy-sensei to a clearing I found. When I reached that clearing I sat down to meditate. I told Shadow to hide in the ground and Swift in the sky. I made Tora hide in the bushes. Then I sensed a great amount of chakra.

"Hello Itachi and Kisame, had a nice journey? You surely took your time and I don't like to be kept waiting." "Oh look, Itachi the brat knew we were coming." "Yo sharkbait, who are you calling a brat." "Why, you..." "Don't, Kisame. She isn't worth the trouble." I shot a few kunai their way which sent them to my trap. "Boom." I whispered. the explosion tags went off. Itachi got out of it untouched... But Kisame was a little black in his face.

I laughed. "Guppy? did someone put you on the barbeque for to long?" He took his sword, Samehada, and tried to hit me. Tora attacked him in ghost form. "Aw. Look, Itachi a kitty cat wants to play." "Sharkbreath, Kittycat is hungry, his favorite meal is shark." Then I turned to Itachi. "Is he always like this?" "Sadly, yes." "Poor you." "I got used to it." Then Swift entered the battlefield helping Tora with Kisame. Also in ghost form. I decided to use Shadow's specialty and escaped through the grounds. Well I tried to but Itachi captured me.

He tried to use the Sharingan on me but... "Pick on someone of your own age." Kakashi got in the way. Guy-sensei had knocked Kisame out. Shadow and Tora came back inside. Swift sat on my shoulder. I gave her a small bit of meat. "You did well. Thank you." Guy took Kisame to prison and Itachi sighed. He used his speed to get behind Kakashi and he knocked me out.

**NoPoV**

Itachi put Kakashi in his infamous Tsukuyomi and he took Yuri with him. He tied her wrists and legs in chakra ropes and he went to get Kisame. An hour later the two Akatsuki members left with Yuri. "Sorry I wasted so much time. That Might Guy will not be so lucky next time." They went to the nearest base, which was a week away. Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi and Sasori were there too. "I'll take her to her room. We can't let _him_ see her yet. He still doesn't know about her." Itachi said. Kisame nodded but he wasn't happy that they had to keep it secret. If it was him he would have demanded to know about Orochimaru's mission ten years ago. When Kisame entered the living room, Deidara was punching Tobi away, Sasori looked bored like always and Zetsu was reading. "Did you get the assigned target?" Kisame nodded.

"What was her name again?" "Masaro Yuri. but that isn't her real name. her real name was Az-" Deidara got hit in the head by Itachi who just walked into the room. Sasori looked still bored but he noticed the warning glance Itachi gave Deidara about talking and then he looked at Sasori. Sasori didn't show it but he was wondering about why Deidara couldn't talk about the prisoner's real name. Zetsu was also glaring at Deidara. So everyone knows. Everyone, except for Sasori. _We should change that don't we?_ He thought.

A few days later, Sasori was in the room he shared with Deidara. He was working on a puppet, when the floor started to tremble. He stopped working before he could mess up the puppet. A molehill was made next to his desk. Sasori prepared for a possible attack. Out of the molehill popped a head. A girl looked around and she jumped when she saw Sasori. The girl looked familiar somehow though he had never seen her before. When he saw her eyes, he was a little surprised. They were the same as his. The girl fled back into the molehill but Sasori grabbed her. "Who are you?" "A-Azura Y-Yuri sir. Please let go." Sasori let her go but not because she asked so nicely.

No, he let Yuri go, because of her name. _She said Azura Yuri, then is she from the Azura clan? I wonder... I have to find _her_ as soon as I can._ Sasori cleaned up and he packed everything he would need. Then he called Deidara. "Deidara, we're going on a trip. pack enough for a month. I'll explain later. Now, hurry up." Deidara jumped to do as his danna said. Within an hour they were walking in the small forest surrounding the base. Just when they reached the entrance of the forest. Yuri decided to go up again.

This time Deidara grabbed her. "Ow, let go." Yuri said. A tiger appeared. It bit Deidara in his legs, which made Deidara let Yuri go. Then she saw Sasori. "Who is your mother, girl." He spoke. "My mother was called Azura Neith. And I am proud to be her daughter." "Azura, as in Azura clan?" "Yes." and the girl left on the Tiger. "Deidara, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill all of you for keeping this from me." "Orders from Leader-sama. No one was happy with it. but if he found out who told you, that person would have a very heavy punishment." Sasori felt something strange.

He...had feelings. He felt anger at his partner, and Pein. Worry for Neith, and a strange feeling he never felt before. It felt like, happiness. Yes, Sasori was happy now that he knows he might have a child of his own. "Sasori-danna where are we going?" "To Iwagakure. I need to check something. Meet an old...friend." Deidara nodded not really understanding everything.

During the journey, Deidara tried to guess who the friend was, who he was risking his life for by going home. However Sasori never told him anything. Once they almost reached the hidden rock village, They used a disguise. Deidara transformed into a man with black and dark blue spikey hair. Sasori changed into himself. just in human form. They waited for the night. Deidara decided to wait outside the village. Sasori entered the village without a problem. _I wonder if she still works there_. He went to a club. Club Rock. Once inside he went to the bar. After waiting for a while he heard,"Ladies and Gentleman, from the land of fire, the greatest dancer ever, Please welcome our favorite star, The Jade Viper. _Is it really this easy?_ A woman appeared dressed in a dark green, two piece dress.

She had violet eyes and black hair. She wore golden anklet's, no shoes and danced a little sensually. When the woman noticed Sasori her eyes widened from surprise. It didn't stop her dance. After the dance she bowed on the podium and people threw her roses but not Sasori he threw her a tigerlily. She picked up the tigerlily and smelled it. Then she nodded in understanding and in the direction of her rooms unnoticeable. Sasori left and waited outside her room. When he knocked a soft "Come in." was the reply. He entered the room and closed the door. "I didn't expect to see you again. Sasori." The redhead hugged Neith. "I didn't know you were still alive. I thought you had died, my love." "Why did you come?" "I want to know something, and only you could tell me the truth." "What is it?" "Did I leave you pregnant with a girl, named Yuri?"

Neith started to cry, and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've stayed with you." Sasori asked. "I was scared of your reaction. I was scared that you would stop loving me." "I would never do that. I would have loved to become a father." "How did you find out?" "My leader wanted her for something. Two of my... colleagues had taken her to our base and she escaped five days later." "You work for Akatsuki? A pale, snake-like man tried to take her from me ten years ago. He said the same." "What happened after?" "I ran with Yuri and I used a swan to bring her to safety. Then I fought that man. He killed four of my animals and then he gave up. I fell unconscious and woke up in the hospital here. Since then I've lived here." "I'll watch over her from now on." "Really? You would do that?" Neith asked hopeful.

Then a knock was heard. "Neith, darling, are you ready? we have to go. Neith? I'm coming in sweetheart." Neith tensed and Sasori transformed into a mirror. A man walked in he had curly light brown hair. "Hurry up, love. How did the show go? how much money did you make?" "You know how much, Miko." Then the man noticed the roses and the single tiger-lily. He got a jealous look on his face. "Who gave that flower?" He asked revering to the lily. "I don't know. You know that." Miko hit her. Neith flew with her back into the glass table. Her back started to bleed. "You're lying, bitch. Tell me the truth." "I gave her the lily." Miko turned around to see Sasori. "Who are you." Miko asked. "I am an old friend of Neith." the redhead answered standing defensively between Miko and Neith. "Oh, really? well, I am her husband. So mind your own business." "I would if you didn't hit her. I want to make a bet."

Miko relaxed. "What kind of bet?" "If you beat me in a fight, I'll leave you alone. BUT if I beat you, well, let's say your life has shortened." "All right. Tomorrow morning at dawn. Near the lake south from this village." Miko agreed. "Oh, how rude I never told you my name. I am Akasuna no Sasori, The puppetmaster." Miko's eyes widened in fear.

Once Sasori reached Deidara. he explained what happened and who Neith was to him, while going back into Hiruko. "Before I made Hiruko and joined the Akatsuki, I had a girlfriend. Her name was Neith and she was from the Azura clan, she never judged me for being a murderer. We were happy together but then I had to leave her because I was threatened for being a missing-nin. We shared a final night of love and passion. Then I never saw her again until today." "What do you plan on doing when you win the fight?" Deidara asked. "I want to take her somewhere safe. Maybe even Konoha." "Are you going to stay with the Akatsuki?" "I don't know yet. I wish I could leave but no one leaves the Akatsuki alive." Now Sasori felt a new emotion. Sadness.

"It's a bit inconvenient that the girl lives in Konoha. Maybe Pein will allow them to stay in Amegakure." Sasori's eyes flashed and he hit Deidara in the head. "They will not stay in the hidden rain village. That's too close to Pein and you know that." Deidara decided that if he wanted to stay alive he had to change the topic and started to brag about his art. An argument was started and they went on until they found the lake and it was dawn.

Miko had brought a few friends. "Finally, I thought for a while you weren't coming." "Let's start already. I hate to wait." Miko started by throwing some shuriken. Of course, Sasori blocked them. Then he attacked with the tail. Miko did a few handsigns and a few clones appeared. They attacked with Kunai but Sasori killed them all. Then he shot a few bullets off and they hit Miko. He hid in the ground. "Boring." Sasori said. he got out of Hiruko and threw a few bombs in the hole Miko got in. It was a critical hit and Miko died. "I win." Sasori walked into the village and went straight to Neith's house. Neith sat on the couch hugging her knees and looking worried. She let Sasori in as soon as she saw it was him.

Sasori was hugged tightly. "I was worried that somehow Miko would win. I know he is my supposed husband but I don't love him. My heart always belongs to you. Miko found me and he took care of me. When I was able to take care of myself he started to make me sing and dance for money. As soon as he found out I had a child, he used her to make me do what he wanted. He threatened her life. I was too scared to do anything, because he said that if something happened to him by me, his friends would pay a visit to Yuri." "Well, luckily I left a...friend to take care of those 'friends' of him. Go pack you can't stay here. I'll take you to our daughter's village."Neith did as told. Within the hour they were back with Deidara.

Neith was a little confused by how Deidara lookd like a woman. Deidara was in awe at the beauty of Sasori's girl. He asked what she thought about art. Sasori rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I think that it depends on what the artist wants to say with it and what the people who see it think of it. Like firework can be beautyful because of it's colors and paintings are beautiful because most of them have a meaning." "but if you should choose between firework and puppets what would you say?" "Puppets they can be made very pretty. Firework and bangs are not really meant for me but that is because of who I am. I am almost an animal myself and animals don't like firework. Sorry" Sasori smirked and Deidara's jaw dropped.

"Anyway we are taking Neith to Konoha she will be safe there and she will be able to meet our daughter." Sasori said. And so the three went away. Neith, excited and anxious of the chance to make a life with her daughter. Sasori feeling the same but also sadness because he couldn't make a life with his family. Deidara was feeling anxious about going to a dangerous area for the Akatsuki. though he was also thinking about the girl. He was surprised with how much she looked like her mother but had the same eyes as his Danna. He thought of her as a beautiful girl even though she was at least five years younger than him.

Their journey took five weeks to get near the forest of Konoha. Deidara was trying to convince Neith that, his kind of art was the best. Sasori had explained his plan of getting Neith safely in the village, meaning he would have to knock her out and making it look like she had fought him. Once they entered the forest their plan was put in motion. Neith called her animals who appeared instantly. "Dragon rage no Jutsu!" She called and spit a huge ball of fire to the two Akatsuki members. They dodged and Deidara used spiderbombs to create an explosion that could be seen miles away

**Meanwhile in The Hidden Leaf...**

The third Hokage was doing boring paperwork when he jumped hearing a big explosion. He looked outside and saw a dragon diving._ Could it be? _He called an ANBU and told him to investigate the battle. Only when necessary was he allowed to assist. The ANBU bowed and left. Let's call him fox. Fox went with his squad to the battle scene. What they saw was horrible. A woman was lying in the middle of a burning field. One of the ANBU used a Water-Jutsu to put the fire out and Fox went to examine the woman. He noticed that she had a tattoo of the Hidden Leaf sign. They took the woman back to the village not noticing that two pair of eyes were watching them.

**In the hospital of the Hidden Leaf...  
><strong>

The doctors had healed the woman at least so far that she woke up. Then they healed her further and told the Hokage that she had to stay one night for observation. The Hokage agreed and he gave Kakashi the mission to find out who the woman was. Kakashi entered the room as the woman just woke up. "Hello My name is Kakashi. Can you tell me yours?" "My name is Azura Neith." "Do you remember what happened?" "I was fighting an Akatsuki member. He was blond and looked like a lady. He used explosions." "Where were you going?" "I was trying to look for my daughter, Yuri." "All right, I will talk to the Hokage. You take some rest." Then Kakashi left. He explained to the Hokage what Neith had told him so far.

"Kakashi go get Yuri. She needs to know." The Third said."Are you sure she is ready for this?" The jounin asked. "I think she isn't, but maybe she'll never be." Kakashi nodded and he left to pick Yuri up from school.

**YuPoV**

"Congratulations, Yuri! You are the first of your class to pass the academy exam. Unfortunately we don't have a Genin team for you so you will be able to do missions on your own for one year. Iruka gave me my headband and the class applauded for me. Then school was out. Kakashi-sensei was waiting for me with mom. Mom was crying. "Mom? are you okay? What's wrong?" "Yuri, we have some big news. maybe we should go home first." "Okay." and we walked home.

At home father was comforting mom while Kakashi was starting to tell me... "We have found a woman and she claims to be Azura Neith. We asked for Morino Ibiki to question her completely and he will find out to see if she is lying or not." I was hopeful at the possibility of reconnecting with my real mom. "Can I meet her?" "Sure if you want that. She has to rest first but if you talk to the Hokage maybe you can meet her after dinner." Kakashi said feeling happy for the girl he considered his family too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. Masashi Kisimoto does.**

**review this story if you liked it and also if you didn't and make suggestions about what I could do better.**

**I'll only use -sama en sensei as honorifics(?) because chan, kun and san are difficult to use properly.  
><strong>

**Chapter six**

* * *

><p>That evening Yuri spoke with the Hokage <strong>(She talks a lot with him doesn't she?)<strong> they agreed that Yuri would meet 'Neith' over a week. Kakashi would be with her for safety reasons.

The next week Yuri was up early. she dressed up in the dress she got from her parents on her birthday. Her hair was in her trade-mark braid. She ate carefully to be sure she wouldn't spill on her dress. Soon after breakfast she was picked up by Kakashi. He was on time for once. Everyone was surprised about this. Of course he had his favorite book in his hand. The two walked to the hospital where Morino Ibiki stood waiting for them. "I had orders to go with you." Was all he said. The three went in and they were immediately led to miss Neith's room. Once inside the room they were greeted by the woman. "Hello again Kakashi. I thought I heard you coming. Who are your friends?" "This is Morino Ibiki and the little girl is Yuri." "I am not little!" "No, that's right you're not." "Yuri, are you one of the Azura clan?" "Are you?" "I am." and a snake and a swan appeared. The animals behaved strangely. They seemed to bow to Yuri. Neith's eyes widened. "Yuri, could you show me your animals?"

**YuPoV**

I showed Tora, Shadow and Swift. "Your zodiac is...?"

"A tiger."

"I see... but, that isn't possible!"

"What isn't possible?"

"I can't tell you because it is one of our deepest clan secrets. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you but I can't. Only Yuri can know, now that I'm a thousand percent sure that she is truly my daughter."

"Who is her father?"

"That is something I can tell you about but Yuri, you aren't ready yet. I want to talk to you after I spoke with these gentlemen, is that okay? I'll answer all the questions you have then."

"Okay, I'll wait outside. Tora, Swift, Shadow come." I went outside. I heard them talk but couldn't really hear what they exactly spoke about. I played with Swift a little. After twenty minutes I was bored. I decided to find out, if I could get a new mission. I had done a lot already because I had to save some money for a birthday present for Gaara So I went to the mission room. "hello Iruka-sensei do you have any missions for me?"

"Yes I have a few D-rank missions for you to pick one from. Or if you would like you could go on a C-rank mission together with Kotetsu and Izumo."

"What is the C-rank mission about?"

"An important letter has to be delivered to the Hidden Sand village." I think I got stars in my eyes. Iruka explained about the risks.

But I didn't listen. I got to see Gaara and his siblings again! After three long years I got to see them again. Of course I've kept contact. I heard it wasn't going well with Gaara's Demon. "Yuri, are you listening?"

"Huh, what? Oh I choose the C-rank." "You weren't listening when I said it would be really dangerous."

"Iruka let her go on the mission. You can see she wants to go badly." Hokage said.

"But Hokage-sama if a team of genin goes on a C-rank there has to be a jonin with them."

"I know Iruka, and I will sent Kakashi with them, don't worry." Iruka-sensei looked a bit relieved.

"Yuri you should go back to the hospital and send Kakashi here. You will have to pack for 2 week. I'll inform your family." Hokage-sama said. I bowed and left.

I went back to the hospital. Kakashi-sensei waited for me outside. "Where were you? We were done talking and you were gone."

"I got bored waiting so I went to see if I could get a mission. I have a C-rank mission with Kotetsu and Izumo and you. I had to send you to the hokage about it."

"Okay well you can go in now." I went in when he poofed away.

Miss Neith was just eating some fruit. When she finished the apple I greeted her. "Hello miss Neith. I'm sorry I'm late but I just got my first mission assigned."

"That's okay Yuri. I was a bit hungry after talking with those men."

"I see. can I start with the questions now?"

"Sure."

"First of all who is my father and have I met him, and why were you so surprised about my First animal being the same as my Zodiac. and..." Neith put a hand up.

"Calm down take a seat and I'll tell you all these answers." She said.

"Yes you have met your father. It's Akasuna no Sasori. I was surprised about your Zodiac and your First animal being the same because there is a legend about the founder of our clan having had the same thing. he played a very important roll in the first two Great ninja wars. He was as powerful as a tailed-beast but of course without being a bijuu. The legend goes that one day a war so great will happen that once again a member of our clan with the same first animal and zodiac as the first one will once again be playing a great roll in it to change the outcome in the favor of the right way."

"Okay, well this is a lot to think about. I think I have to go now. I hope we can live like a family someday." Neith's eyes shined with tears and she opened her arms. I ran into them and we hugged.

"Oh, Yuri. I missed you so much. I'm glad you got here safely." She actually cried.

"Yuri, you have to go now. Time to pack. Am I interrupting?" Kakashi said. I faked being annoyed and I sent Swift and Tora after him. He ran. I hugged Neith once more.

"Goodbye I'll see you in a week." I had gotten some answers but also new questions. Like what does my father look like, Where is he from, Do I have some of his traits and more. I went home and packed my shuriken and kunai and some first-aid stuff. That night I had once again a strange dream.

_It was about my mom and a man but he was blurred. Mom was dressed in white and the man, I think he was in a tuxedo. They got married. They danced and they laughed. At another scene they were watching the stars. then the dream turned bad. I fell in a dark place. I looked around. "H-hello?" __The place lit up. I was in some sort of ballroom or something. My mother and the man were calling me motioning for me to come over to them. but I couldn't move. then suddenly they got attacked. the man by something that glowed pink and green and my mother got hit by sand and slashed by claws. they fell down before I could safe them. When All went black again they were alive again. "It's all your fault Yuri. If I hadn't had you then we wouldn't die young. I wish we never had you. We will make sure you won't endanger anyone else anymore" I tried to run because I was attacked by animals from mom and chakra lines._ _I screamed for help when I was caught._ "...up. Yuri, wake up! It's just a dream. Kakashi, I can't wake her up." Someone touched my forehead. "Release!" I shot up awake.

I looked around and saw Kakashi-sensei and my adoptive parents in my room. "Yuri, how do you feel? Are you dizzy or anything?" "No but I think I know more about my father." Kakashi-sensei sent Yori and Miwako away. "Tell me." "His name is Akasuna no Sasori and he does something with chakra lines I think puppets or something." Kakashi's eye widened. "You saw all that while being put in a genjutsu?" "Was I put in a genjutsu?" "Yes, I don't know by who." "Okay. Shouldn't we be leaving for the mission?" "Yes you should get up and dressed. I'll wait downstairs." When he closed the door I dressed up in a dark-red T-shirt. with a black knee-length pants. And sandals. I never really felt cold even in the winter.

I went downstairs and ate some light breakfast. We met Kotetsu and Izumo at the entrance. "Hello Yuri, you've grown up beautiful." Kotetsu said. "Yes, Kotetsu is right. You will have many boys after you." Izumo said. I blushed Kakashi chuckled and we left. "You know when we return it's almost Valentine's day." My blush went darker. They all laughed. I had a small package for Gaara's birthday. It was a small silver tiger on a necklace with eyes of ruby. The tiger held one half of a heart that said friends. Only my real mom knows about it because she helped me make it. I had a raccoon with eyes of garnets and a fox with eyes of jasper. mine said forever. Naruto had one too. His said best. the three necklaces would fit together as one whole heart. After the first day of travelling I was tired. Kakashi carried me on his back and his backpack was carried by Izumo. I still carried my own backpack though.

**NoPoV**

"Maybe we should set camp." Kakashi said. "Yes maybe we should. I'll get some wood." Izumo said. "I'll put up the camp." Kotetsu said. Kakashi knelled down and woke Yuri up. "Yuri wake up we're putting up camp." Yuri groggily opened her eyes a bit, walked to a tree on all fours and she jumped in it like a cat. There she found a branch big and strong enough to sleep on. She curled up and slept peacefully. The men watched this whole thing and looked at eachother with a look of 'What was that. Kakashi jumped in the tree and picked Yuri up without waking her.

He put her in her sleeping bag and went to eat. When the smell of freshly made meat reached Yuri she woke up and let her animals out. Then she went to eat. "Hey sleepy-head. Here's some food." Izumo said handing Yuri her meal. She sat down a little away from the men and ate quietly. "Yuri why don't you come eat with us?" Yuri actually growled! Kotetsu looked at her and noticed.."Guys look at her eyes." Yuri's eyes were almost exactly those of a cat. Except for the color

No one knew what was happening to her. When it was time for sleep Yuri was offered to get some sleep and not take a watch but she just went to sit on a high rock in meditation style and with her back to the camp. "let her take the first watch. I'll take over in an hour or two." Kakashi said. The men did as said. The next morning though Yuri was gone! After looking around the camp they found her again in the tree asleep. This went on for the rest of the journey. When the four arrived in the Sand-village, Yuri was kind of normal again except for her eyes.

Kotetsu and Izumo looked for a place to stay Kakashi went to the Kazekage and Yuri went to look around to see if she could find her friends. It wasn't difficult to find them. When Yuri once again turned a corner she bumped into a woman carrying a bag of groceries. The woman fell down. "Oh let me help you up, ma'am." The two picked all the groceries up and put them into a bag.

**YuPoV**

"So this should be all." "Thank you, you're very kind dear. I should warn you though. don't stay too long in this city. "Why not?" Her eyes went wide "I-I have to go dear thanks again." "talk about weird." I muttered. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind. It made me throw my arm in his stomach throw my fist in his face, step on his toes and kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Then I finally saw who it was. "H-hello Y-Yuri. Nice kick." "Hello Kankuro. You should know better than to grab me from behind out of no where."

When Kankuro was fine again, he took me to his siblings. During the walk he told me about what happened. Gaara was really evil now even to his family. He eventried to kill Kankuro once. He whispered that Gaara never slept again because of the demon. Gaara got less control over it. Over the years. "So You're a Kunoichi now huh? Your parents must be proud." "They are. I found my-" We were interrupted by screams of fear. "Shit. Not again." Kankuro ran to the screams. I went after him. Gaara was just trying to kill someone when we arrived. It was Kotetsu. "Gaara stop!" Gaara froze. "Yuri, N-" I helped Kotetsu up and told him to leave with Izumo.

Then I was grabbed by sand and brought right in-front of Gaara. "Gaara why were you trying to kill him?" I asked worried. Gaara hugged me. "I missed you. I asked if you came along. and that guy didn't want to say it. He said that I shouldn't be around you. That he didn't understand why I thought you would want to be friends with someone like me." When Gaara told me this I saw a little of the Gaara I met. I hugged him back. "Gaara I missed you too. but you shouldn't kill someone just for what they say. As long you don't hear the person they talk about say it themselves you can't believe it's real." Gaara looked down. "I'm Sorry Yuri." "You should say that to Kotetsu. Come with me we'll handle this right away. Kankuro should sit down for a bit though. I kicked his ass because he scared me."

I took Gaara's left wrist and pulled him along. He pulled back and took my hand. I blushed lightly. At the Inn where we were staying, the owner tried to kick Gaara out but I convinced him that Gaara had to come with me. I knocked at Kotetsu and Izumo's room. Gaara apologized and said that I had explained to him what he did wrong. Kotetsu glanced at me. I nodded and he said that it was okay as long as he understood that he shouldn't do it again. Then It was my turn to slap his lights out because he spoke lies. I wonder what Kakashi would think of this. That evening our team went out to eat. Kotetsu's treat since he had to make up his mistake. that were Kakashi's orders. Of course I invited Gaara and his siblings too.

They came too. I greeted Temari. "When I saw Gaara come home I knew you were back. He seemed kind of happy for once. Thank you for helping him out." she said. "You're welcome." We ate and I talked with the sand siblings about the past three years. They were happy for me that I found my real mom. I didn't talk, about my father though. After dinner the bill was high and Kotetsu had to cry. I laughed at him and we went back to the inn to get some rest. Kakashi asked me about Gaara. "He is like Naruto. but he was treated much different because his father tries to kill him. That's why he is so much different. He never learned social skills." "I see. you seem to know a lot about how to handle the Jinchuuriki." "It helps that I'm learning to become an animal specialist."

At the evening I couldn't sleep well so I went to watch the stars. That's something that I did at home too. When I came upon the roof, I saw Gaara there. "I know you're there Yuri, come sit with me." "One second. I want to get something." I got his present and a blanket. Once back on the roof, I gave him his present. He treated it as if it was a bomb. "It's just a present for your birthday Gaara. It's not going to kill you." "Someone said that before." "Oh, then do you want me to open it?" "If you don't mind." I opened it and showed him the necklace. then I showed him mine. "It fits but isn't complete." He said after testing if it really fit. "You're right. the third part is with my other best friend, Naruto." He put the necklace around his neck. then we watched the stars. I chuckled after a minute or ten. "What?" "Do you see those stars over there?" "Yes, so?" "I see Shikamaru being yelled at by Ino for being lazy in them." "I see nothing." "Well, no but you need to use your imagination with it." "oh."

**Somewhere in Konoha.**..

"...Why Are you such a lazy ass, Shikamaru. You'll never get to your goal if you keep being so lazy..." (**Guess who**) "women... so troublesome."

**Back to Suna**

"What do you see?" "I see my brother and sister arguing probably about Temari's cooking skills." I shuddered. Temari made some pancakes once. Let just say that I could throw it against a window and the window would shatter in thousands of pieces. I felt a sharp pain in my eyes. I put my hands on them. Another bird appeared. "Yuri, are you alright?" Gaara asked. The pain left as it came. suddenly. "Yes, Gaara. I'm fine." I looked at the new bird. It was an owl. _again wind. I have two earth and two wind animals now._ _*Little one...*_ A man and a woman appeared in my mind. _Who are you? __*We are the founders of our clan. My name is Suki and this is my husband Nibori.* An honor to meet the two of you. Why did you appear to me? *We wished to meet our great-great- granddaughter and to let you know that if you need help understanding something You will only have to think of us and one of us will appear.* Thank you.  
><em>

Gaara was shaking me. "Yuri, You okay? how do you feel?" Apparently I fell of the roof. Gaara's sand caught me, lied me down and he sat next to me shaking me.

"I don't feel anything painful, don't worry too much about me." I did bleed though. A small wound on both my knees.

When I had to sit up they hurt. "Ouch." Gaara's eyes changed a little and he held his head.

"Not, her. She is precious to me." he muttered. I realized and whispered "Shukaku." That was not a good idea. I stood up and prepared a Jutsu Miss Suki showed me. Tora and Swift kept Gaara busy. When I was ready I ran towards him and used the Jutsu on his right shoulder.

It made me enter his mind. there Shukaku was. not in a cage like the Nine-tails. but just on a leash. My ancestors appeared next to me. "Shukaku, why are you like this?"

"**Because I can. and because of how my host was treated.**"

"Let us help you. We wish to see if we can help you merge a little with your host so your lives will be easier." Suki-san said.

"**I recognize you from somewhere. aren't you from that Animal clan?**" the raccoon demon growled.

"Yes we are will you let us help you?"

"**...Fine. It would be nice to get some rest from the constant bloodlust.**" Nibori and Suki did both some hand-signs. They walked over to the demon.

"Azura clan Seal: Dragonskin no Jutsu!" A sphere appeared that floated into Shukaku's chest. He started to glow blue and gold.

"**I can feel the change happening. Our chakra's are merging together.**" The leash dissolved.

"Young one you should go back now. See how your friend feels. We will help Shukaku adjust. so you won't see the owl and the badger for a while." I nodded and they sent me back.

Once back I noticed that Gaara was passed out on top of me. He was asleep! I pushed him off of me. Apparently I woke him up. "What happened?" he asked.

"You went a little Shukaku on me. Then my ancestors helped me calm your demon down and you fell asleep.

"WHAT! But if I fall asleep then he takes over. I-" I put my hand on his mouth.

"Gaara, Your chakra is mixed with Shukaku now. He doesn't have as much bloodlust now. you can sleep now you know. You do have a small seal on your right shoulder." I went back to stargazing and fell asleep soon.

I woke up to the sun. and to talking. When I opened my eyes I looked straight into the face of Gaara. He looked upset with something. I shot up fully awake with a blush on my face. _I slept in Gaara's lap last night. _Gaara had made a wall of sand. I heard Kakashi behind it. "What's wrong Gaara?"

"They started to attack me when they found you here with me. They thought I hurt you and started accusing me of this. and they said you all had to go home today."

"They. did. WHAT!"

**NoPoV**

Kakashi heard Yuri shout in anger and he felt as if he was doomed. Suddenly she stood in front of him. Giving him a deathglare that would even kill Kami-sama. "Why did you do that?" She asked calmly. If Kakashi learned one thing from Icha Icha Paradise it was that if a girl spoke that way you better to watch out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. Masashi Kisimoto does.**

**I'll only use -sama en sensei as honorifics(?) because chan, kun and san are difficult to use properly for me.**

**chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>NoPoV<strong>

Temari and Kankuro walked out of the grocery store when they sensed five chakra signatures coming their way in high speed. Five blurs passed them and Yuri walked after the blurs. "Yuri, what's going on?"

"Teaching the annoying men of my village a lesson. that's all, Kankuro." "What did they do?" Temari asked

"They thought it necessary to attack Gaara because I was asleep on the roof lying... with him. And they needed to learn patience. that is one I couldn't teach them because they ran. so I decided to punish them sending Swift and Tora after them." Temari and Kankuro chuckled at that image that was planted in their head. An image of the great copy cat ninja being scared of a tiger and a bird.

After a while Tora and Swift came back to Yuri each holding three pieces of fabric. The three men of her team came back each holding their hands in-front of their behind. Yuri laughed. "learned your lesson?" The men nodded. "what did you learn?" She asked them. "that we shouldn't make assumptions when we don't know anything about the situation."

Kotetsu said. "Well done. Now you said something about going home?" "The Kazekage has written a reply and we have to deliver it right away at home." Kakashi said. "fine let me say goodbye first we'll meet in ten minutes at the gate." "Okay." they agreed.

**YuPoV**

I went to the Mansion where the three siblings lived. There I found Kankuro cooking. "Hey Kankuro what are you cooking?" "Miso soup. Want some?" My stomach growled. "Yes please. I'm going home again today." "I see. Gaara is in his room and Temari is at the training grounds." I went to get them. During breakfast I told Temari and Gaara that I had to leave for home. Gaara wasn't happy with that. He threw his half-eaten soup against the wall. then he grabbed me tightly.

After he had me, he transported us to his room. Once there he hugged me tightly. "Gaara you know I can't stay." Gaara didn't answer. He actually started sobbing. I loosened his grip a little, which wasn't very easy, and looked at him. "What's wrong? you know that I will come back sometimes don't you?" He shook his head. "I will be on missions too. I might not be here when you are." he answered sadly.

"You know what? Why don't you come visit us sometime? oh and of course we have the chuunin exams next year." I blabbed on and on about what we could do. Gaara smiled a tiny bit.

"I'll come with you until the border of the country." I hugged him.

"I have to go now." He took my hand and we transported to the gate.

"Yuri, I have something for you too, so you won't forget me." He took a vial out of his pocket and filled it halfway with his sand.

"If you ever need me just release the sand. I will come to you." He put it around my neck.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek friendly. "Thank you Gaara I won't take it off. ever."

"Aw, such a touching moment." Izumo said. Gaara and I jumped away, I had a blush on my face and Gaara just looked embarrassed in his eyes.

The three men of my team laughed. The four of us and Gaara left. Kakashi was suspicious of what Gaara was to me. So he made sure we never had time alone. That was fine though. I didn't think of my red-headed friend that way anyway. After two days, we were almost at the border of Wind Country.

After I had said my goodbyes to Gaara we traveled further, but right when we were across the border we were ambushed. By the Akatsuki. This time they were after the scroll. After a heavy fight with Kisame and Itachi, Gaara helped us with defense, The two Akatsuki members had won just barely. Kakashi was knocked out because he had overused his Sharingan and Kotetsu and Izumo were out of chakra. Gaara was knocked out because of a poison.

Luckily I could sent Swift to Konoha with the scroll. the two Akatsuki members took me and they went back to their base. During the fight Kisame made a few sharks keep me away but I gained a new animal from it. A shark. so I could start with water jutsu's too. Itachi seemed to know that and he was annoyed with Kisame because of it.

Once we were at the base we had traveled three days. I asked them once who Sasori was. the two shared a look and Itachi said that I would find out myself. I pouted and kept asking when. They never answered.

At the base I was greeted with a verbally fight. The blond one and a silver-haired one were fighting over something. I didn't catch what though.

Itachi cleared his throat. the fight stopped. "We have a guest so behave." Then he pushed me to a room. There an orange-haired man with piercings all over his face was sitting doing paperwork. "I see you brought our guest back. You can leave now." He said in a deep voice. I felt a chill go over my spine. Itachi walked away after he gave my shoulder a soft squeeze. I watched him leave, feeling confused.

"Yuri. I want you to join the Akatsuki. Your ability is something very useful for when we go hunt the Jinchuuriki. Your ability when trained to it's fullest strength will make it able to let the Jinchuuriki live after we sealed the bijuu. and it makes the proces painless for the Jinchuuriki. of course we will continue with your training. What is your answer?"

"Am I allowed to participate in the Chuunin exams too?"

"Of course you can. we can't let you stay Genin forever now can we? what would the outer world think."

"I accept if you promise not to harm Suna and Konoha." I answered trying to keep Gaara safe and Naruto too.

"Why both villages why not just Konoha?" the man asked curiously but not showing it. I blushed not really wanting to answer. Luckily we were interrupted by a loud bang. "You can answer later. My name is Pein but call me Leader-sama." Then we went to see what the bang was about. _Thank you whoever it was. _In the living room was a big chaos. the tv, table and couches were blown away.

The blond male was in one corner groaning in pain and the silverhaired one laid headless under the table. and he talked. "Hey, someone put my fucking head back on. I want to kill that bastard." It creeped the hell out of me. So I ran away from the living room towards a hallway. I opened and closed a random door and slided down it. I sighed in relief that I could get away.

Then the hairs on my neck stood right up, as I sensed someone else in the same room. It was the redheaded one. He looked at me when I noticed his eyes. _They look familiar. where have_ _I_...Realization hit me_ NO! No way! That man is.. my father?_ "Are you all right?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "What are you doing here with us?"

"I-I was t-taken during a m-mission and a-asked to join in e-exchange for some t-training." I stuttered because I was in shock. The man looked sad and pained. "I see. well I might as well introduce myself. My name is Akasuna no Sasori." "My father." I whispered. He nodded. I hugged him half crying. Because I was so emotional I let my animals out. Tora pushed me away while my shark which I hadn't named yet, kept an eye on Sasori together with Swift.

"It's okay Tora." Tora growled in denial shaking his head. I felt a change happening like that night I went to sleep in a tree. **_TORA! step aside! NOW__!_** I growled. Tora attacked me attempting to make me stay away. He jumped me and I fell down but threw him through the door.

Then I crouched down and attacked Tora. We fought all the way down the hallway and once again through a door there we were outside I think. Later it turned out to be a training-ground. In the end of the fight I was on top with several cuts. I punched Tora once and he poofed back inside me. I was panting from the intense fight. My clothes were torn and my body littered with cuts and scratches.

When I stood up I could barely walk. I was shaking on my legs from exhaustion. the training-grounds had a small group of trees. I walked back to where I thought the entrance was. When I walked out of the small forest-part I saw some Akatsuki members standing outside. I smiled weakly and fell forward. I felt someone catch me. When I opened my eyes I saw my father. At first he looked blank. But deep in his eyes I could see an emotion brewing. worry. "I'm fine... just tired." I spoke with a big yawn. I fell asleep in his wooden arms.

**SasoPoV**

When I was working on a puppet an explosion was heard. I sighed. _Deidara always loses his temper so easy. _I heard a scream, then I heard footsteps running this way. My door opened and closed with a small bang. I looked at the intruder and was surprised to see my daughter once again. She slid down the door and sighed in relief. When she saw me looking at her her eyes widened "Are you all right?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "What are you doing here with us?"

"I-I was t-taken during a m-mission and a-asked to join in e-exchange for some t-training." She stuttered. I felt sad and pained. "I see. well I might as well introduce myself. My name is Akasuna no Sasori."

"My father." She whispered. I nodded. Yuri hugged me half crying. She let her animals out and her tiger pushed her away trying to protect her from me. They started to fight when I noticed that Yuri moved cat-like and her eyes were like those of a cat too, except for the color. After the fight was led outside and after a while I noticed her chakra level was really low.

I went outside where I found the others suddenly Yuri walked back here but she was exhausted, shaking on her legs with every step, and her body was littered with small wounds. She fell forward but I caught her before she fell on the ground. I was worried seeing her wounds closely because they appeared to be worse. Konan and, after Pein's order, Kakuzu checked her wounds.

Most would be healed without leaving a scar except for two. one on her cheek which actually looked like to be made with a claw and one running two inches from her ribs to her hip on her left side. Further she was just low on chakra. I felt relieved when I heard that she would be fine after a good night rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. Masashi Kisimoto does.**

**I'll only use -sama en sensei as honorifics(?) because chan, kun and san are difficult to use properly for me.**

**Deidara as you probably noticed doesn't have his yeah or un or hm in my story. I didn't know which one I should use.  
><strong>

**chapter 8  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One year later...<br>**

**YuriPoV**

The past year was quite tough for an eleven-year-old like me. I had been training under all the different members of the Akatsuki to get more experience with the elements I learned so far. And I got stronger in Taijutsu and Genjutsu too. I learned Water jutsu from Fish-face...I mean Kisame, Earth Jutsu from Deidara the feminine shinobi and Wind jutsu from Kakuzu-Sensei as he insisted I called him. I learned Genjutsu from Itachi. I liked those lessons the best. I learned Taijutsu from all of them.

From Father I learned chakra control and use of poisons. Deidara's lessons were weird because he seemed to flirt with me or something.

I didn't learn anything from Zetsu though he offered to teach me something about the herbs in his greenhouse like garden. It was just that, out of all the members, he and Hidan freaked me out the most.

Hidan was always cursing even though Pein-sama and Father had been telling him to stop that. But he allowed me to test my weapons on him since he enjoyed pain so much.

Tobi was one strange guy though. He was a full grown man but he acted like he was a child. He always made sure I had fun time too.

Konan acted a bit like a mother like figure to me. She always made sure I ate well, that I got in bed in time, and that I didn't ruin my clothes all the time.

Pein-Sama I don't know what to think of him though. He acted like he cared for me, but he also acted a bit jealous towards my father. Like, when I was really wounded, He would be fatherly towards me, when my real father was gone on a mission, but when Father was home, he would always make sure to distance himself from me.

Today I had training with Kisame between breakfast and lunch, then after lunch I had Kakuzu and Deidara. I got up and put on my usual clothes for training. I hadn't done a mission yet because I had to train for the Chuunin exams this year. I went for breakfast and ate not too much. "Kisame-sensei what are we going to do today?" I was only nice because I would get punished if I didn't show respect.

"We will start with the usual and then I will teach you a B-rank jutsu." He said with a smirk. Kisame was actually not that bad when you got to know him. He was actually one of the most protective to me here. I could see him as an uncle or something. Once when the base was being attacked, he saved me from being caught by Sound-nin.

When we walked to the training-grounds, We walked into Pein-Sama. "Ah Yuri I have thought of a test to see if you are ready for the Chuunin Exams. Come to my office right after lunch." I nodded and we walked on.

At the training-grounds Kisame stood opposite me. "We'll start with a warming up. Six rounds around the edges of these grounds twenty push ups and each water-jutsu you've learned so far. I'll do the same. and yet more. Begin!" I did as he asked and I knew he would try to distract me by attacking me. I was right his first attack was half-way in my first round. All I had to do was dodge the Shuriken and the Kunai. Then he tried to use Samehada on me but I just fed it a bunch of transformed leaves with a bit of chakra. Then I used a Shadow clone to mislead Kisame.

It worked for three rounds In the fifth round I was attacked by two waterclones. "You did well so far let's see what you can do about this." One waterclone did "Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave" I used my shuriken to disturb him so the amount of water that came from his mouth wasn't too much. Then I ran again. After the sixth round, I did the push-ups above a small stream where piranha's tried to take a bite out of me.

When I was finally done I did all the Water-jutsu's I learned so far. "Water clone Jutsu." Two clone's appeared then water gunshotjutsu and I caught Kisame in a water prison then I used Five feeding sharks together with my own shark so Kisame was surrounded by six sharks. I called my own shark Jaws. Then I let Kisame go. "Pretty well done for an eleven year old. the Jutsu I want to teach you is an addition to Five feeding sharks. It's called Thousand feeding sharks and much more powerful. the handseals are the same as for Five feeding sharks but you use ram tiger and bird in that order in addition."

He showed me the seals and used the Jutsu, but not on me. I did the same seals when he nodded to me as a sign for me to try it. "Water release Thousand feeding Sharks!" I did my best but only five hundred sharks appeared. When they disappeared, Kisame clapped his hands. "Well done for a first timer." I was proud but tired and hungry. Unknowingly we had been busy for hours already. Luckily Kisame had brought a snack for the both of us. We did a Taijutsu test. I had to steal the food from him using only Taijutsu. It was fun but I had a few bruises.

Kisame had a few too. for an S-rank missing nin he was a bit slow. He had more strength than agility. After we had a break I had to practice with the new Jutsu. I raised the amount of sharks to nine-hundred when it was lunchtime. Tobi had made lunch this time. He had made cheese and ham omelet, with fresh orange-juice. My favorite lunch food. After lunch I went to Pein-Sama, to hear about the test.

"Ah Yuri, how did it go this morning?" Pein asked.

"it went well, sir. I've learned and almost mastered a new Jutsu. and I've managed to mislead Kisame-sensei during the warming-up." I answered proudly.

"Well done. Now about this test. It will be like a mission. As you know everyone loves Tobi's cooking skills. They would kill for one of his recipes. Sadly someone broke into the vault where Tobi keeps them. I want you to find out who did it and to protect the rest of the recipes. You will begin this mission tomorrow morning at dawn. the ones that are here today are the suspects except for me and Tobi. You have until sunset. Any questions?"He explained while giving me the remaining recipes.

"Yes sir. May I ask which recipe was stolen?" I could make a plan of strategy depending on it. "it was the recipe of the strawberry pie he made on your birthday. I have to warn you though. They will try to steal the rest of the recipes. Either on their own, or in groups with two or three, but never all together at once. Dismissed." I bowed my head slightly and went out of his office.

Good thing I had an affinity with Spiders and insects too. I left one in the office to spy on Pein, because he might be a suspect too. Now all I needed was either a dog or a wolf. I went through the rest of the day thinking up strategy's without being obvious. So I acted that I missed my two best friends again. Which I always did after a conversation with Pein. Deidara was the first to notice I was a little down. So he stopped fighting me. "Yuri, is something wrong?"

"You know how I feel, whenever I had a talk with Leader-Sama, right?" He sighed and hugged me. "You know that you could return to your friends during the Chuunin exams don't you?" "Yes but I have the feeling I might have to choose one day between friends and family, and that I might lose father for good if I choose for friends." I didn't say that I had dreams of this.

"Well we'll see. Sasori-danna is strong so you won't have to worry. Let's go I'm hungry." I nodded with a sad smile. To be honest the only one I truly missed ws Gaara. I wonder how he is doing.

That evening I played poker with Father, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara and Tobi. Well they played and I watched. Father was teaching me how to play. Together we managed to beat Deidara and Hidan. Tobi proved to be an excellent player and Kakuzu was driven by the thought of money. In the final round only Kakuzu was left against me. Father said I could try for myself since everyone said I could look as blank as he did with whatever hand I got. It was time to play the cards. Kakuzu went first looking smug, well, his eyes did I couldn't see the rest of his face.

He laid his hand down and said. "Full house." I decided to play a little with him and showed emotion in my face as if I had something lower ranking. He noticed and the others did too. Father seemed to know what I was doing and he held just the softest hint of pride in his eyes. I laid down my hand and said in a sad voice "Royal Flush." Kakuzu's eyes bulged out of their sockets. I collected all the money in the pot, and went to put it in my room. Then I went to Kakuzu and held my hand up can I have the other half of the pot too please?" I had noticed through the contact with a mouse that Kakuzu had put half of the pot in his pocket. Kakuzu whined but still gave it to me.

"Well done Yuri. Now time for bed." Father said. I nodded with a yawn. and I fell asleep where I stood. I was picked up and brought to my room. My room wasn't big just enough room for a closet, a dresser and a bed. It had one window. My room was the room between Father's and Itachi's

Somewhere in the night I had what my ancestors called a vision. Since it was a forbidden ability which I couldn't control, I had excruciating pain. I heard someone scream and cry in pain. I 'saw' Orochimaru he was in a forest fighting Sasuke and Naruto. He bit Sasuke. The scene changed. I saw Sasuke leaving Konoha and sound ninja kneeling for him. Then I 'saw' a funeral. the Hokage and in Sand the Kazekage. Then someone shook me awake.

When I opened my eyes I looked straight into the worried eyes of Father. My sight was slightly blurred. I blinked a few times and the blur was gone. "Yuri, what happened my child?" We heard you scream in pain and we came right away. It took hours to calm you down. We tried everything." Father said. "What time is it?" "it's almost lunchtime." Father said. I looked around him and saw Tobi, Deidara and Konan trying to get in at the same time. Itachi stood next to my father. "It wasn't a Genjutsu. I have no idea what kind of thing this was." Father and Itachi were pulled away and I was being choke-hugged by Deidara and Konan. "Yuri we were worried too. How are you feeling?" Konan asked. "Can't...breath.." They let me go and I fell unconscious.

**SasoPoV**

I was what one would call a proud father. My child was learning from everyone. From me she learned poisons and chakra control and if she is as fast a student with the others as she is with me, then she will surpass Itachi too. She is already jounin ranking in fighting skills. and she is only eleven years old. though she does need to sleep more than the rest. and her strategic skills aren't that great either. Leader-sama had made up a test to see how well she is doing.

When Yuri won from Kakuzu and went to bed I went to work on the present I got her for when she would accomplish the test. I never doubt her skills especially since she has the learning skills of me. I did wish that she had some ability to use puppets too. Suddenly when I was painting, I heard her scream. When I entered her door I saw Itachi.

"I heard her scream too. I can't release her from a genjutsu since there isn't any being used on her. Something strange is going on in her head." We tried to wake her but she never stopped screaming and she started to cry, too. It took hours. I felt pain. and worry. I was also, I don't know, scared? maybe because I didn't know what was going on with someone dear to me. Somewhere in the morning, she finally stopped screaming. Her tears stopped coming too. We decided to let her sleep for a bit before waking her up. At lunchtime I had talked to Leader-sama and we wouldn't let her do the mission today. She needed to take it easy. Itachi warned me that she was waking up. We went back to Yuri's room. She blinked a few times after waking up.

"Yuri, what happened my child? We heard you scream in pain and we came right away. It took hours to calm you down. We tried everything." I said. "What time is it?"She asked me. "it's almost lunchtime." I answered. Yuri looked around me and saw Tobi, Deidara and Konan trying to get in at the same time. Itachi stood next to me. "It wasn't a Genjutsu. I have no idea what kind of thing this was." Itachi and I were pulled away and Yuri was being choke-hugged by Deidara and Konan. "Yuri, we were worried too. How are you feeling?" Konan asked. "Can't...breath.." They let her go and Yuri fell unconscious.

A loud growl was heard. It came from her stomach. She was hungry. Tobi went to make some lunch. Pein came in when Tobi left. "I've received an invitation to the Chuunin exams. We are allowed to sent four teams and the first exam will take place in two weeks. We need to find a team missing a member for Yuri. I don't mind that she hasn't taken the test. I just know she will be ready for it if your reports on her training are true."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. Masashi Kisimoto does.**

**Okay I know I said Deidara doesn't do his hm, un or yeah but he does it only when he is really upset  
><strong>

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>YuriPoV<strong>

I was being sent to Konoha because we couldn't find a good team for me. Father just kept scaring them off together with the others. If I was right then Tenten would graduate next week so I could try to get in her team. I repeated the story Pein told me to tell them, in my head. Father and Itachi were telling me everything I needed to get back, and I checked to see if I had that. Konan acted as a worried mother. She kept telling me things I should and shouldn't do.

Itachi asked if I could keep an eye on Sasuke when I was in the village. Father asked me to greet mother for him. I got my headband back and everything I had when I came here. After I said properly goodbye to all my sensei's, Kakuzu and Kisame even had to turn away saying something got in their eye which I got on a picture for blackmail, Deidara took me to the border of Rain Country on one of his clay birds. I waved goodbye.

Once there I said goodbye to Deidara. "Well, I guess this is it then." He said looking a bit sad. "We'll see each other again you know. though probably on opposite side's." "Yeah you're right, hm." I tipped his face up and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised but he kissed back. After a minute or two I pulled back, kissed his cheek and left, leaving him stunned. I went home.

With Tora's help I traveled in a day and came at the gates of my home village. There I saw Kakashi talking with Kotetsu and Izumo. I tackled him. well, I tried to but I slipped. Tora and I rolled and rolled and we landed at Kakashi's feet. "Ugh. Hi Kakashi-sensei." The three men looked surprised and they helped me up. "Yuri, you're back!" Then three ANBU appeared. "Azura Yuri you have to come with us." Kakashi stood in front of me protectively. "She just arrived. Let her take some rest first." The ANBU with a bird mask agreed.

"Yuri, you can stay with me for the night. Since you would have been moved in with Neith. Tomorrow after the interrogation we'll get you back to your mother." I was fine with anything. On the way to Kakashi's home we were greeted by Kiba and Akamaru. "Hey, Kiba it has been a while." "Yuri! Y-your're back." He went red. "Kiba are you all right? you're so red." I put a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up! You should go home and lie down." "I-I will. uhm I have to go, bye Yuri." He ran away.

"That was strange." "Not really, you've grown up more and you're beautiful for an eleven-year-old." Later when we were almost at Kakashi's apartment, I bumped into someone. Before I fell on the ground I was caught. by bugs. "Hey Shino. How are you?" "I'm fine. Why? Because you are back home." That made me blush. "Will I see you tonight at the festival?" He asked. "Well if Kakashi wakes me up on time then probably, yes." "I'll see you then." and he was gone. "Wow you are popular with the guys." Kakashi said while opening the door for me. I went inside "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba and now Shino, they all like you." "Sasuke? no way you're joking." "I'm not. When word got out that you were captured, Sasuke was never doing anything else but training and looking for news about you. together with Kiba and Shino." "And what about Gaara?" "Well he sent every week a bird asking if we knew anything about your whereabouts." "Oh." I fell asleep on the couch. I dreamed about the boys Kakashi talked about. they were fighting each other for me. When suddenly they exploded then I saw Deidara. I shot up awake thinking about the kiss. I saw it was time to dress up.

I dressed up in a red kimono with a golden tiger on it and on the black obi were golden kanji's of animals. and my clan's sign. Kakuzu had made it for me for my eleventh birthday. I put my hair in a long braid that reached mid-back. I put a red rose in it. I wore my necklace and further a small bracelet Deidara and dad gave me. I put on some lipgloss and light red eyeshadow, with golden eyeliner. When I got out of the bathroom Kakashi had dressed up too, though he still wore his mask. When he saw me he was staring but slapping himself awake. "You look beautiful." Someone knocked. quite loud. Kakashi opened the door. Kiba and Shino fell inside.

They were arguing with each other. "Uhm... Hello?" they didn't stop so I kicked them out and walked out with Kakashi. Once at the Festival Kakashi walked over to Iruka leaving me alone. "Hey Yuri, I heard you were back." I turned and saw Deidara...Not it was Ino. _I should stop thinking about Deidara._ "Hey Ino. yeah I arrived today." She was wearing a purple-ish, lavender Kimono. "How was it?" "It wasn't bad. they couldn't kill me for they wanted me for my powers. so they had to take care of me. They even trained me. Though I couldn't do much outside of training and I was always supervised." That last part was a lie.

I could always go out to shop with Konan and Tobi. I actually miss them. Suddenly I was tackled. Sasuke was running from his fangirls. He hid behind me and asked me quietly to chase them away. I called Tora and Jaws and they chased the girls away. When they were gone he sighed in relief because I chased Ino away too. "Thank you." "You're welcome." Then he hugged me. "Welcome back. You look wonderful."

I blushed because come on, this is Sasuke we're talking about. He may be an arrogant jerk but he can be nice. and he looks so cute! I'm not a fangirl though. "Yuri would you like to be my date tonight? "Wait a second Uchiha, I wanted to ask Yuri too." Me three." Shino and Kiba. Apparently Kakashi was right. the only one missing was Gaara. I wonder how he is doing now.

**Somewhere in Suna...**

Gaara sneezed. "Someone might be thinking about you." Kankuro said. Gaara looked at the crescent moon "Yuri..." He murmured. thinking of his only friend.

**Back in Konoha...**

"-Yuri?" "What?" "what is your favorite flower?" Kiba asked. "Why do you want to know?" "Well we agreed on whoever finds your favorite flower first, has the honor of asking you out." Shino explained "Well then my favorite flower is my name with my constellation combined. **(Yuri= lily+her constellation(Tiger) is tigerlily) **the three thought for a bit and then they ran. I had finally some time to myself. I found Tenten and joined her at the games. we played a lot of games and won all of them. I won a lot of money with cups and balls and arm wrestling. I had to thank Kakuzu and Kisame for that. Tenten was a little jealous but won a few of the other games.

Too soon the boys were back with a flower each. Kiba had a plain white lily, Sasuke had a tigerbloom and Shino a striped lily. None of them were the right one. Then someone gave me a tigerlily. It was a boy I hadn't seen before. he had blue eyes and brown hair. "Fair lady, will you do me the honor of joining me on this fine evening?" "Why of course, kind sir but may I have your name first please?" "My name, miss Yuri, is Katsu." _Katsu? no way. I know that phrase anywhere. _ "Well then Katsu, I would be honored to join you on this evening."

Katsu offered me his arm and we walked away from everyone. Tenten was being picked up by Neji. We had a lot of fun and I had become really sure that this wasn't Katsu but the man that used that phrase. Deidara. When we were a little away from everyone I knew, I was pulled somewhere. "Dei, where are we going?" He didn't answer but I was pulled into the inn. Once we were inside his room Deidara dropped his henge. Then he hugged me. "Dei, why are you here?" "Because I couldn't stop thinking about you and our kiss. Yuri why did you kiss me like that?" I was stunned.

_He's here because I kissed him? Does he have feelings for me that way or something? _"I don't know. I had not really any idea what I was doing. I just felt like I had to do that. You should keep your henge on, in case we are being watched. ANBU isn't happy that they couldn't get to interrogation right when I arrived." Deidara did as I asked after he saw my serious face. I hugged him. "Was that the only reason you are here?" "No, it was because I wanted to return something." Before I could ask he kissed me. At first I was so surprised that I didn't answer. Then I closed my eyes and I kissed back.

After some time he begged for entrance which I gave, then he put butterfly kisses down my neck. There I had to stop him because he started play with my kimono. "Too far." He didn't stop right away but he seemed to realize something because he pulled back. "I'm sorry Yuri. I seem to forget that you are much younger than me." Deidara looked at me pleadingly. "It's okay. you stopped before something really bad happened." He seemed relieved that I could forgive him because he hugged me. "Forgive me." He put a kunai against my neck.

ANBU. "Let the girl go and come with us quietly." "No." ANBU with a bird-mask knocked him out and took Deidara with a cat-masked one away. A dog-masked one asked me if I was all right. I nodded and said I was just a bit shaken. lie. Kakashi had burst in with Iruka in tow. Dog-ANBU explained what happened and Kakashi seemed worried. Iruka-sensei was trying to get me talk about what happened. I just shut down. _Deidara be careful._ He took me outside and I was caught by my friends. Iruka said I needed distraction.

So they did everything they could. Nothing worked. At last I told Ino not the exact version because I knew that Deidara did that thing with the kunai to protect me by making him look like he was someone bad. "Katsu wasn't who he said he was. he was someone from those people that took me. He made me trust him so he could take me somewhere where no one else was to kill me." "oh, Yuri." She hugged me and went off to tell someone what I said. in no time everyone would know.

I went to Kakashi's place using the spare key he gave me and went to bed. I couldn't sleep so I went to the roof to watch the stars. When the fireworks started I saw one coming from the prison. The exploding colors formed a very detailed butterfly. _Still a show-off._ I made a few fireflies form a weasel that ate the butterfly just to annoy Deidara. I knew he hated weasels because he hates Itachi. His next one was a hawk killing my weasel and mine was a dragon. Deidara's final one was a lily the sign for telling me that I won. I chuckled at that.

Then a huge explosion. No one would notice because the fireworks were still going on. Someone flew away on a bird. I fell asleep when the bird was out of sight.

**The next morning…**

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I was still on the roof. The ANBU from last night had come to pick me up. I changed into some comfortable clothes and went with them. We met with the Third at the enttrance of the interrogation room. I thought _Let the games begin._ They started with asking where I was taken. I said to one of their hideouts. "Who had captured you?" "Someone." "You know that this will get painful when we don't get what we want?" I just looked blank. _No matter what happens I have to protect Father._ The third came in and joined the questioning. He did it much sneakier. "Hello Yuri. I'm glad that you're back. You must have grown a bit in the year you were gone what with all the boys after you haven't you?"

"Yes sir. I've been trained a lot." _Damn it._ "You sure look like you got stronger. And you looked well fed too. Whoever took you must have taken well care of you." "Father always made sure I ate well and got my rest." _Shut UP Yuri. You're betraying Father's trust. Okay new strategy. Only short answers. _"Did he now? You must be happy that you found him." "Yes sir." "Can you show what you can do now?" "No, sir." "Why not, Yuri?" "Dangerous for innocents. sir." "Surely you can't have gotten that strong?" I just stared ahead with my poker face.

I never showed any emotion. "Why don't you guys go take a break hm? I'll go on with interrogation." ANBU left. "Yuri, you can drop the tough girl act now." I kept pulling my Sasori-face as Deidara and Tobi called it. "why don't you start with telling why the Akatsuki wants you." I sighed. "Because of who I am." "Care to explain?" "When I am fully trained in my clan's specialty I can make the process of extracting the bijuu painless and non-lethal." "Can you tell me names?" That is where I shut down and shook my head.

"That's okay." I sighed in relief. "Did they treat you well?" "Yes I was always supervised and most of my time gone was spent training. but it wasn't that bad." "That's fine. I hope you will show me what you got sometime soon." "Sir I have a question. Am I able to join a team?" "Yes since we had an odd number of graduates you are allowed to join a team that already has three genin. You will join the team of Guy." "Thank you sir." "Oh you should leave now. The new teams will meet their sensei today go to the academy."

I left after a bow and went to the Academy. I saw Guy-sensei, Lee, Tenten and Neji on the balcony. I walked up behind Guy and said "I'm sorry I'm late." "Yuri! you're back!" "yeah I arrived yesterday. I just got back from interrogation. I was looking for a team named team Guy do you guys know where to find that one? I'm supposed to join them." Tenten hugged me. and Guy-sensei took my hand and shook it with too much enthusiasm. "Welcome in the team Yuri, we will go on many youthful adventures the five of us."

"Well then. What shall we do now?" "we will get to know each others skills by team building. Follow me." we went to a survival area. "You will have to go through this as quickly as possible. But you also have to arrive all together. I'll wait at the end. You have until lunchtime." When Guy-sensei was at the end he gave the signal for us to start. We started and soon enough we got to the first obstacle. Hidden people were shooting weapons at us they were protecting some sort of checkpoint.

We hid in a tree a bit off course. "What do we do?" Lee asked. "I can see the people with my Byakugan. can you kill them blindly if I tell you where they are?" "Yes." Tenten and I agreed. I'd had stealth training from Itachi. I could almost sneak up on him. Stupid Sharingan. "Lee I want you to get to the checkpoint as quickly as possible. Tenten, Yuri and I will worry about the shooters." We did as Neji said and it worked. This one was a test for Lee to see if he could trust us I think we all would have that kind of test. When Lee reached the checkpoint, the shooters poofed away. It were just clones. one real shooter.

We ran again, to the next test. This time it was Tenten's turn to be the 'weak link' The objective was to hit bulls eye on all the targets. Once Tenten hit them all, we had finished this test though some of the targets would trigger traps. And the targets would be moving. "Tenten focus on your task we will take care of the traps. Neji can you keep an eye on Tenten to see when she is caught in a trap and find hidden targets? Lee you and I will destroy as many traps as possible." "Right!" I felt good taking the lead for once.

This test took longer than the other one. I was almost captured in a trap, but Tora tore through it. We all had to rest for a bit. I stood watch with Tora and Swift. The next test would be mine. I just felt that way. My feelings were almost always right. As they were this time. I had to follow a trail of animals and put my feet the exact same way, blindfolded. My teammates had to tell me what animal feet I needed and what way I had to put my feet down.

If I made three mistakes I would fall in a pit with spears in it. the spears pointing upwards. Neji would check if the trails were real and Tenten would call what I had to do. Lee would make sure I stayed in balance. It was a scary experience especially when indeed I made three mistakes. Tenten made a rope appear while I used my chakra to stick to the spears. I did slide down slowly but tenten made the rope wrap around my waist while Neji and Lee pulled the rope in very hard.I had touched one spear with my left cheek. My scar had reopened.

"Yuri you're bleeding! Here." tenten offered me a bandage."Thanks. That was a bit scary. I'm glad you guys could save me." "Well, we all know who's next." Lee said. "I know." Neji replied. "It prabably has to do with the byakugan." I called swift. "Neji take Swift with you. If you are blinded somehow Swift is a great guide. "Thank you Yuri." "Yuri how do you know so much?" "When I was taken I was to be trained under supervision because they needed me for my powers. I can't tell more. I promised the Hokage." "Oh, okay. Well we should go on. It's almost lunchtime." Lee said. When we were walking a thick fog appeared. It messed with our senses. Suddenly Tenten screamed she was taken. then Lee and then It was my turn to be caught.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. Masashi Kisimoto does.**

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NejiPoV<strong>

"Byakugan." I saw that someone had captured my new teammates. Tenten was hung above a pit with spears and swords, Lee above a pit where he would break his bones and Yuri above a pit filled with crocodiles,lions and other flesh eating each of the ropes were being cut by chakra. I had to think. If I freed Lee first I had a strong one, Tenten was accurate and Yuri was fast. Lee it was. He could help me by freeing Tenten and they could help me by freeing Yuri. I detected the enemy and attacked him. It was a mere clone. It was a chuunin but he only used taijutsu.

A kunai through his head made him poof away. I forgot I had Yuri's bird with me. "Swift can you lift Lee? That way I can cut the rope without Lee falling down." I asked quietly. Swift bobbed it's head and did as I asked. I cut the rope and we pulled Lee slowly to the ground. "One."

The next one was a hidden target. I had to use my Byakugan to find it after killing a few bats. I pushed a kunai in the bulls eye and Tenten was dropped.

"Lee Catch her!" Lee was right on time. "Two."

We went back to where they were captured. "Tenten are you okay?"

"Yes thanks Neji, Lee."She gasped

"You're welcome Tenten." Lee said.

"Now to get to our final teammate." I used my Byakugan. "Tenten, Lee you guys have to do exactly as I say to free Yuri all right?" We arrived and the fog was gone. Yuri was caught in a net and her legs and arms were tied together. She couldn't do anything.

"Neji You have to make a choice. We need the key to free Guy-sensei. He was chained to a tree somehow. But if you choose to get the key I'll be dropped into the pit. If you choose to free me first then the key will be dropped into a small pool of lava causing it to melt."

"Tenten you will have to try and take the key before it falls into the lava. You get only one chance."

"Lee you will fight the guy cutting Yuri's rope. I'll free Yuri." No sooner said than done.

Everything worked out but in the end a lion jumped which caused Tenten to drop the key. I had Yuri almost but she fell of the edge. "Yuri!" we yelled. Tenten, Lee and I were pulling her back up but Yuri was reaching for the key. She almost had it. "Just… a little… closer."

"Yuri, leave the key. There are other ways to free our sensei. Trust me." Yuri looked at me and seemed to believe me. Then she grabbed both my hands. Yuri's foot slipped and she started to get scared.

We pulled her up and plopped down. Tenten and Lee hugged Yuri to comfort her. "Why were you scared, Yuri?"

"I've had dreams of slipping in a dark pit and falling. when I would look up I would see you guys and all my other friends reaching for me but I couldn't reach any of you."

"I see. Well no sense in staying here we have to get to Guy sensei." Lee. We all got up and went through a small forest.

**YuPoV**

At the other end of the small forest we saw Guy sensei being guarded by four shinobi. "Oh, hell no. Screw this. Everyone hold your breath." I did some hand-seals. "water release: Exploding water colliding wave." I punched the ground making a huge wave of water causing the four shinobi flow away. Guy's chains were rusting. Lee kicked it and the chains fell off.

"Well done everyone. It seems that you were on time and you brought everyone here at the same time. That means you all trust the others to watch your back." I called Swift back. "Yuri how did you know that Jutsu? It was simply flawless, but B-ranked."

"When I was taken I was trained because they want me for my clan's ability. One of my captors said I had reached jounin skills except for strategy and I need to take random naps too."

"I see." Then all our stomachs growled. Mine was the loudest. It hurt. I hadn't eaten since last night at the festival. I fell on my knees clutching my stomach.

"Let's go to Yakiniku Q." Tenten helped me up and we went back taking a short-cut. Apparently we had walked a full circle. At the restaurant, I ate my fill. I ate more than my entire team together. Of course we made Guy sensei pay. Then we all could go home. I was supposed to meet my mother at the roof where Shikamaru always watches clouds.

She sat on the bench. "Yuri! My child I'm so relieved that you are back."

She hugged me to death. "Mom… can't breath…" Mom let me go.

"Did you see him?" I nodded."He wanted me to greet you for him."

"thank you." she whispered happily.

"He trained me in poisons and Chakra control." We went to Kakashi's house to pick up my stuff and walk to my mom's house.

I would live with her from now on. "I heard about what happened at the festival."

"what part." I was worried she knew about Deidara.

"The part where you sent three boys on a wild chase for a flower. I heard it were the heirs of the Inuzuka and Aburame clans. And the Uchiha." I blushed.

"I approve if you choose either of them." she said

"I don't care if you approve or not. It would have been my own choice anyway." I argued

"I see that you still have a lot to learn, about our clans traditions."

"I do and I want to, but still." We walked to an deserted part of the village.

"Here we are." Mom said.

"Where are we?" I asked in complete awe

"At our clans compound." She replied proudly.

"Wow." Mom walked to a big house.

"This was my family's house before I met your father. We were the head family. Our skills were the finest. A long time ago the Aburame clan and the Inuzuka clan lived here too. Our clan's lived together known as the Doubutsu clan. I'm not sure what happened that the insect and dog clan separated."

_Talking about boys I still have to write one. Speak of the devil and his falcon shall appear. _I saw a Suna bird going to the aviary. I went to see if it was a letter from Gaara, leaving mother talking. I took a ride on Tora to go quicker. At the aviary the bird had just landed when I was let in.

Genma took the letter. "Ugh another one from that Gaara kid."

"I'll take it." Genma jumped.

"Ah, Yuri. Here you go. I understand Gaara is a friend of yours?" "Yes." I took the letter and gave another one to Genma "You can send this one back. It's to tell him I'm safely back home. and that he doesn't have to worry anymore." "Great maybe that will lessen the amount of letters we got from him."

When I went back home I saw Naruto with Sakura and Sasuke. and Kakashi sensei._ They have graduated too? Oh... but then... my dream! _I ran home. "Mom!"

"Yuri? what's wrong dear?"

"I have to tell you something. Is it possible that our clan has a Jutsu to see the future?"

"Have you been having dreams? with extreme headache?"

"Yes."

"Is one of your animals an owl?"

"Yes."

"There is one jutsu. It has to do with the owl. It's a forbidden jutsu which causes blindness when you use it too many times."

"Do the dreams always come true?"

"Yes they do." I went to the Hokage. Guards tried to stop me but when I yelled that the well-being of Konoha depended on it they let me go. When I explained to the Hokage what I dreamed about, he asked me the same thing mother explained to me. I told him everything she said and I even showed my owl.

"Don't speak with anyone else about this." was his reply. I nodded and went home to get some sleep.

The next morning I was called to the mission office. We had to help some retired ninja couple move to a smaller house. It was fun because they thought Neji was a girl. They did seem a little scared. Though once they saw how sweet he was they couldn't stop giving him treatments for cats. Guy sensei got some spanking with the walking stick of the man. Because he kept giving us a pep-talk about being youthful. Which annoyed the man. The woman kept trying to convince Tenten to be more girly and that a girl shouldn't handle weapons. Only Lee didn't get into trouble. They even offered him some cookies!

It took the whole day to do that. Damn it. The woman had kept stopping to talk with someone or to watch some storefront. The man kept telling us about his days as a ninja. One time we had to go into a clothes shop for a new dress for their grand-daughter. Then I got some blackmail on Neji because they asked him to try it. He couldn't say no so I made some pictures. I gave Swift the camera so he wouldn't get it.

When the mission was finally over, I was tired like hell but, we all got some dinner from the couple. Something they insisted on. After dinner we went to the mission office to get our paycheck. Guy-sensei had written a report about the mission during dinner. We got our new mission for tomorrow right away. It was helping someone on the fields. At my new home, which would take a while getting used to, I fell on my bed and slept when my head hit my pillow.

**The next day…**

The following morning, I was woken up by barking I would recognize everywhere. _Akamaru? What is Kiba doing here? and so early? _a few seconds later… _where is Tora? _I got dressed really quick and went outside. There I saw Kiba and Akamaru together with a girl with two dogs, probably his sister, fighting Tora. Tora was quite wounded because he wasn't that great in fighting when outnumbered. I was foolish enough to jump with three clones in front of him. My clones caught the humans and two dogs and I caught Akamaru and another dog one bit in my arm and one bit in my left shoulder. Once the dusk from the attack was gone Kiba and his sister were shocked to see me in this state. Kiba called Akamaru back and he ordered his sister to do the same. She did once she was out of her shock. Then she came closer to check my wounds but I growled at her to stay back.

"Why are you attacking him?" I wanted to know.

"We had gotten a mission stating that we had to kill a tiger which resided at this place." Kiba told me "Oh and this is Hana my sister." Hana tried to silence him.

"Who was the client?" I asked them.

"We don't know. we were told of this mission yesterday." Hana said firmly.

"Have you any Idea what would happen if you killed Tora?"

"No, care to explain?" She asked.

"I would have died. Because that tiger you just tried to kill was my first Animal. He is connected to me as if he is part of me, and I am part of him." I said feeling upset that a friend of mine would do such things.

"We seriously didn't have any idea!" Kiba tried to talk it right. "Yuri, I really didn't know. or I wouldn't have accepted. I really wouldn't have. I understand your bond. Mine with Akamaru isn't that strong. But I do understand that you would feel unimaginable pain just like I would, if something happened to him."

I felt for him. He really was sorry. "I can forgive you if you tell me all you know."

They did as I asked. When they were finished I was SO angry. I went looking for Iruka-sensei he gave them the mission scroll. he was still in the mission office. "Iruka sensei. Do you know who the client was of the mission Kiba had with his sister?"

He looked confused for some reason. "Don't you know? it was your mother."

"WHAT! WHY?" I felt more anger. and hatred. I wanted to hurt my mother as much as Tora was hurt. I slammed my fist on the table and It cracked into dust. All the papers went flying around the room. Someone wanted to bring me back to reality by putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. Then my head was aching.

The ache got so bad, I clutched my head and started roaring. It made me SO mad.. I started to destroy the room. Soon enough I was fighting the teachers, Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi. One ANBU joined the fight too. That ANBU was the only one that got killed.

At some point in the fight, Hokage appeared. I had given up to crawl on all fours in a corner a lick my wounds. He stopped Kurenai before she would kill me. Then he peered into my eyes.

**HokagePoV…**

I was doing annoying paperwork as always when I heard some loud bangs. Genma rushed into my office without knocking. "Lord Hokage, The Azura girl has gone mad! She has destroyed the mission office and is now fighting Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai! She has killed an ANBU!" I was gone when He finished his speech. I entered the room and all I saw was chaos. Kakashi was defending Iruka who got some severe wounds and a medical nin who was healing him. Asuma and Kurenai were still fighting Yuri. I stopped them before Kurenai could kill her.

I looked into her eyes and noticed the lack of life. She was controlled somehow. And she was in grave pain. "Kurenai get Hiashi and Inoichi." I ordered. Then I released her form the Genjutsu she was under. "Kakashi see if you can find out who put her under this Genjutsu. It might be of great importance."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. Masashi Kisimoto does.**

**chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>NoPoV<strong>

Inoichi and Hiashi arrived quickly after Kurenai went to get them.

Hiashi stood in front of the girl in the corner "Byakugan!" He looked deep into the chakra system of Yuri. "The girl has too much chakra to handle without pain. She will need to find something to let it out before she does anything else. Her chakra is overflowing her system which causes the pain. I don't know what happened but it can't be good." Hiashi explained after he had seen enough. Then it was Inoichi's turn.

He did his mind reading technique and all the occupants of the room waited until he was done before asking questions. When what seemed hours later, Inoichi finally stopped, he looked thoughtful. "The girl is protecting many thoughts and memories about her time with her captors. It seems that she attacked because of the pain and the anger she felt for her mother. She only shows small fragments of her memories. the only ones I found clear enough or read were about her mother and a Suna-kid named Gaara. I only got snippets of her memories about her father."

"Do you know who it is?" Asuma asked getting somewhat curious.

"No all I know for certain is that he truly is in Akatsuki, He does have the wish to defect from them, to live with his family, but apparently one never defect's from Akatsuki and survives it." Inoichi said a bit frustrated that he couldn't find out who the father was. The third nodded and he told Hiashi to take the girl to her home and to retrieve Neith. They all left after cleaning the room up, hoping that things would work out.

When the Third sat in his office again Hiashi had arrived with Neith.

They talked about why Neith asked someone to kill Tora. Neith finally told him what she had told Yuri about the prophecy. Then she told him that she wanted to keep Yuri safe from all that because she is the only child Neith could ever have. And she didn't know the effect of killing Tora or else she wouldn't have requested the mission. The third understood her reasoning and said that he would let it go if she explained everything to Yuri. Neith promised and she left the Tower.

**YuPoV**

I woke up at home. I was alone but Tora showed me his thoughts of what happened when I fell unconscious. I missed my father. Neji threw a pebble against my window. "Yuri we have a mission in ten minutes. You have to hurry, we are supposed to meet at the BBQ. I jumped out of the window and we ran to the BBQ restaurant. We were just in time. This time we actually had two missions. Me and Lee were supposed to help an old farmer to sow his fields, while Tenten and Neji chased all the crow's away and destroy every crow nest on the lands. Gai sensei would supervise and help both of the duo's. It would take two days to finish up my part if we didn't have the skills I had and the speed and strength Lee had.

Lee pulled the machine without his weights, I used a hundred Kage no bunshin of swift and myself to plant the seeds while a hundred of bunshin of my badger closed the holes. we were half way when we were called inside for some lunch. We had some riceballs and the farmer's wife was bringing some tea for us when she slipped. I used my chakra enhanced speed to prevent the tea from falling and a Kage bunshin prevented the woman from getting hurt. My team was used to my skills by now but the woman was amazed that I could do that. _thank you Itachi-sensei._

I wished I was still with my father and the others. I even missed Zetsu's split personality. I could always laugh when they would argue. From Hidan I had picked up a light habit of cursing but only if things went horribly wrong. After lunch I had to nap. It's strange that I have those random naps. After my nap I finished my part of the task and went home not really wanting to celebrate the good ending of the had done a lot of D-rank missions and I was bored like hell.

Suddenly I smelt a sweet scent which reminded me of Zetsu. I stiffened just the slightest bit. I called a beetle and asked it to watch out for a man that looked like a venus trap. It called it's friends and ordered them to do the same. They went to do as I asked and led me to a training ground on the other side of my clan's compound. It was an old one but still useful. The beetles pointed me to a tree where Zetsu was residing at the moment and I called out.

"You can come out now. I'm alone." Zetsu came out half way. "Why are you following me around?" I asked him crossing my arms in front of me.

"I was ordered** By your father and Leader-sama."** He answered.

"Why?"

"Because we were supposed to keep you safe.** And we are supposed to keep an eye on your progress.**" He said

"I see, well you can tell them that I can only progress if I manage to participate in the Chunin exams. when I become a Chunin, I can become a Jounin in the same year and preferably go on to ANBU." I explained my dreams. Zetsu nodded "Very ambitous. **When you succeed you will certainly surpass Uchiha Itachi. **I wish to aid you in pursuing your dreams." he said surprising me.

"Why? you never paid any attention to me when I was with you guys." I asked because it was true. Even though Zetsu and Hidan creeped me out in beginning I had started to like them as much as the rest but he mostly ignored me.

"I did that, because I had to learn myself to **control myself around you and being alone with you wouldn't have helped.**" He explained. I understood because father had told me once that Zetsu was a cannibal and apparently I smelled mouthwatering to him. I nodded making clear that I understood.

"If you could train me what would you teach me?" I asked getting a little curious.

"I would teach you about **the use of herbs and strategy."** He said.

"I would love to learn about that and would be honored if you would be my teacher." I replied when my stomach grumbled. I blushed from embarrassment.

"We will begin, **after you have eaten." **He suggested which I was glad to agree with.

"Will you come with me or are you staying here?" I asked wanting to know where I could find him.

"I will stay here, **to prepare your first training." **he said already disappearing back into the tree he came from.

I went inside to make some food for myself. I made some scrambled eggs and a cheese and ham sandwich. "Mmm, what is smelling so good?" a voice asked me from behind. I never jumped because I've noticed the chakra approaching and recognized it.

"See for yourself Naruto." I said. He looked into the pan and scrunched his nose.

"Why don't you have any ramen?" he whined.

I punched him on the head. "I am not you, a person who eats ramen three times a day. Now go away so I can finish cooking." Naruto left quietly sensing my annoyance for once rubbing his head where I hit him. I finished cooking and went to eat. After dinner I went back to where I found Zetsu and he had prepared a board of shogi "Are we playing a game?" I played it before with Shikamaru. he was tough but I had come close to beating him after a year or two. I could never beat his father though. He was so much better.

"This game is actually a useful way to **figure out strategy's."** he explained. I knew what he meant because Shikamaru had told me the same thing. We played for hours and we were equals in this game. maybe that was because his halves were arguing sometimes which I took advantage of.

After Zetsu beat me again it was time to stop because he sensed my mother coming. I cleared the board and hid it in my room. Not wanting to speak with her I slipped out through the window. Walking down the streets I went to send a letter to Gaara again to see how he was doing. Then I was bored. Suddenly I was tackled by a green blur. "Lee, get off."

"Yuri, Guy-sensei wants to speak with us about something important." I went with him hoping that it was about Guy-sensei letting us participate in the Chunin Exam. And it was Guy-sensei had felt that we were ready for it. Though I had to be put into another team that had a member in the hospital that wouldn't be able to do ninja-activities for a few months. It was supposed to be a team from Amegakure. I agreed to it and was ordered to meet my other team right away.

When I walked into the Kage building I was led to a meeting room I never expected to see the people I saw there...

When I opened the door I was tackle-hugged by a blur of blond. It smelled like explosives and clay... _Deidara!_ but who is... I kicked the blonde off of me without a word and got up. I smelled wood and herbs. father. I looked at the boy sitting at the table. he had chocolate brown hair and very dark eyes. A henge of course. _If they are my 'team-mates' then who is supposedly our sensei?_ "Miss Yuri I presume?" I smelled authority and a faint scent of something I couldn't describe. _No frickin' way..._

I activated a silencing jutsu on the room so no one would hear what was spoken from outside. When I knew there were no spies I turned to the three men. "Speak." was all I said. Leader-sama chuckled at my attempt to order them.

"We knew you would be put into a team with already three members because of Zetsu. We had decided to help you through the exam. of course we will use an alias. Mine is Raidon." He explained

"I will use Katsu like I did before so it will be easier to remember." Deidara said. I was able to hide the blush at the memories of that night. Father looked puzzled so I don't think he knew about it.

"I will use Yori. and brat where did you use that name before?"

Deidara winked at me and said "I have no idea what you are talking about, Sasori my man." I giggled softly.

"Now over to business. We are staying at the inn right now but if you could get a house for us that would be fine. easier to talk you know." Leader-sama said.

"I know, I should probably talk to Neith but that depends on if she has prepared a very good apology for me."

Father looked surprised at the mention of mom. "What happened?" he asked

"She requested a mission to kill my first Animal. Which would result in my death too." I said emotionless.

"I see, maybe she had a good reason? you should just talk with her." he suggested.

"I know but it still made me lose control of my powers. they think that I had chakra overflow but it was just anger and hatred towards mom because she was supposed to know the effects." I forgot I still have to apologize to Iruka-sensei.

"Well you go talk to your mother and no Sasori you can't come with her." father let go of his emotionless mask and pouted We all laughed at him because he looked so childish.

I nodded and left. _I can't believe that they are really doing this. then again it is probably because they want to make sure I can grow stronger so I will be useful to them. fine but I would never betray Naruto and Gaara. I hope we can train to get used to their fighting style's. _I was deep in thought not noticing that a pair of emerald eyes were watching me. I was home really soon. Mom was there and she explained to me what she had told the third. I understood but didn't forgive her right away. I went to bed dreaming about the Chunin and apparently Kami must hate me because I had nightmares of everything going wrong. When I woke up from a particular dream I decided to start repeating their names. Deidara aws right Katsu was easiest to remember. I had asked mom if my new temporary team could stay in another house in our compound. They could and when I told them they moved immediately to the house farthest away from mom.

I woke the next morning to a blond blue eyed thing jumping on bed. No it was not Naruto. I punched him off of bed and out of my room then I got dressed and went downstairs. I saw Deidara I mean I saw Katsu emptying the refrigerator, Pe- Raidon-sensei was reading a newspaper and father was making-out with mom. _She knows?_ I shrugged and pulled Deidara away from the fridge and took out some sandwiches left from yesterday. I ate and fed my animals too. Then I left to go training because the exams were starting at the end of the week. It was only Monday. "Mom, I'm training, see you later after your make-out session with my supposed teammate!" That shut them up. Leader-sama appeared next to me.

"Well done I'll train too. we had lowered our chakra supplies to that of our supposed ranks but we are still stronger than others from our rank. It takes a little getting used to that."

Deidara appeared on my other side laughing "you should have seen their faces. a deer caught in headlights isn't even close to starting to describe it."

"How does she know?" I asked.

"She came to see who we were and Sasori had dropped his Henge for a little. Apparently she recognized me too." he grumbled.

"Maybe you should dye your hair, it works longer and doesn't take any chakra." I suggested. he nodded. We trained after father joined us and it took the whole morning to get used to their fighting style. We took a break and after lunch I went training on my own for a bit. in the evening I met with Zetsu again and he trained me in what I lacked. This went on for the rest of the week and then it was time for the first exam. I had met Gaara again when he arrived the day before but he ignored me. Temari told me that the jutsu I used on him a few years ago had the opposite effect. I was glad that they still wanted to talk with me.

When my team went upstairs father whispered "genjutsu" and we walked one stair higher ignoring the rest. Izumo and kotetsu were the two transformed genin.  
>once we entered the room where we were supposed to be we were greeted with tense other teams from rain, sound and grass. I had an eye on the sound ninja and watched a particular female one. I looked at Katsu and signed with my hands that we had to watch that one and he pointed out the one with glasses. I nodded and we witnessed the loud arrival from Naruto. When team 8's boys saw me they tried to hug me but Katsu and Yori stopped them. Sasuke was smarter though. He hugged me from behind. I turned around and hugged him back. He asked me how I was doing and said that he wished to fight me some time.<p>

Kabuto got hurt because he talked too much. He showed his cards and apparently he also had one about me. He told Sasuke about me, Gaara and Lee. I burned his cards. Then I punched him because he annoyed me. I'm getting a little violent I believe. I mean I punched three guys in two days because they just annoyed me. Morino Ibiki came to get us he was the proctor for the first exam. He explained the rules. which I read as cheat but don't get caught. I made a bug of Shino's spy for me though I knew the answers anyway. A few teams got caught.

Kankuro tried too and succeeded by changing a puppet into a proctor then he got the answers. During the distraction I switched papers with the one next to me and filled it in for that person. It was Tenten. Yori knew the answers, and Katsu used the smallest clay spider he could make. Gaara used his sand eye. After a few teams were caught again Ibiki asked the tenth question. some more teams ended up leaving and Naruto made sure that at least the rookie twelve and Gaara's team stayed. Kabuto stayed too. Anko made her entrance. that was cool she scolded Ibiki for keeping so many people. Then we were to follow her to the Training-ground forty-four. The forest of death.

Anko explained what we were supposed to do. Katsu and Yori made me kind of the leader because I was supposed to be the one to show off my skills. We had gotten a Heaven scroll. When we entered the forest I prayed for a good ending for Gaara and Naruto. and I vowed to protect Sasuke against the snake bitch called Orochimaru. Soon enough we had the other scroll from some grass team. It was boring but I couldn't leave yet. I ordered my animals to go out and keep an eye on Naruto's team. Three hours later I was warned that they were attacked. I fled from my own team and pulled out a kunai I tried to cut Orochimaru's neck but he dodged it. He had bitten Sasuke already and he tried to bite me too after he recognized my clan's symbol. I cut off his tongue when he did and he fled after Anko came. "Sakura what kind of symbol is on Sasuke's shoulder?"

"Why would I tell you? It might be a trick of you to do something against us." I rolled my eyes knocked her out and looked at the symbol._ tomoes like those of the sharingan eh? damn it a cursed mark of heaven. Now to see my own mark... _I let Swift see it. She drew it in the sand, it looked like three slightly curved lines, which spread in a rip-like pattern. _I don't know that one. maybe Raidon-sensei knows. Fuck I sense large groups of sound ninja coming._ The seal hurt me but I tried to ignore it in order to put up several traps I woke Sakura again and Naruto too. Then I sent swift to get my team here and a few others for I could use their help. My team arrived first and when I showed them my mark they knew enough. They set up defenses too. Then the fighting started.

I never had an idea of how many ninja participated. After finishing of forty two ninja's on my own, I got separated from the teams that helped us. Soon enough I was fighting a team of grass ninja. they told me I was beautiful and that they wanted to rape me after they beat me. It were twins of sixteen years old. they were pervs for wanting to rape an eleven year old. Somehow they managed to capture my arms and bound them with chakra ropes on a tree so I could only fall down on my knees then they had their way with me but not without me putting up a big fight. My chakra was being drained though I couldn't do that much damage. They kept saying that I was worthless, a useless whore and all those things.I started to believe them.

After they were finished my team caught up with us. When they saw the state I was in I could feel a burning rage coming from them. I could smell the anger from their blood. and disappointment. I hung my head in defeat. _I disappointed my father and my friend. I'm worthless, useless. I'm a disappointment. I shouldn't be a ninja at this rate. _Yori and Katsu destroyed the two boys and kept destroying their body's until there was nothing left. Then Katsu gave me his shirt to wear. Yori gave me my cloak, which I left for Sakura and Sasuke. Katsu's shirt was a bit big on me hiding all my girly parts. We decided to avoid any fights now and went straight to the tower. when we arrived I sensed Gaara's chakra and Naruto's too.

A medic nin examined me and Anko gave me some clothes for until we were done. I didn't get too many wounds and I was just fine. I just had a really small fear of men touching me. I was almost completely out of chakra and I had been put into hospital because of my curse mark. Raidon-sensei sealed the mark and told me that it was the cursed mark of earth. He knew one person that had the same one. When the Konoha rookie 11 found out me and Sasuke were hospitalized they came to visit. Sakura and Ino came for Sasuke and the rest was for both of us. We shared a room. Apparently there were some preliminary rounds because 14 teams was still too much for the third exam. Sasuke would be fighting Gaara and I had to fight Yori who won from Katsu in the third Exam, we would have a month to prepare. They came to visit me after everyone was gone and Sasuke was asleep.

Father told me that I would be practicing with mom and hopefully gain a new element. Pein would train me too but then in the elements I knew. Zetsu would be training me in strategy and Guy-sensei had promised to help me in taijutsu. I would spend two weeks here in Konoha and two weeks in Ame.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. Masashi Kisimoto does.**

**There is some cursing in this chapter but I don't know if I should change the rating for it.  
><strong>

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>NoPoV<br>**  
>The next month was busy for Yuri. She had one week with her mother and she gained a new element. Lightning. She had managed to save a legendary thunder-horse. She gained its speed and its element. She became even faster than Guy-sensei. The week after she was trained by him and she visited those two weeks with Lee and Gaara. She made things right again with Gaara after he came to visit on Temari's behalf.<p>

At Saturday after the second week, Yuri traveled with her 'team' to Amegakure. There she was greeted by her teachers attacking her, She dodged everything and managed to counterattack properly. and she was annoyed. After that she was grabbed in a bear-hug by Kisame who picked her up and hugged her almost too tight then poof. It was a shadow clone. Yuri stood next to Itachi. "You have grown stronger though not by much. why?" he asked her quietly.

"I was bored like hell at home. We did only Genin things except for Taijutsu. I did gain a new element." She told him with a yawn. Suddenly Yuri was grabbed in a hug from Tobi. She poofed again and he hugged a thorn bush. Once he realized that he let go running around screaming in pain. Yuri sat above them in a tree, laughing at the Akatsuki not knowing that Yuri used the simplest techniques, and she fooled them all. When she came down Kakuzu grabbed her harshly, because he doesn't like jokes. Which took Yuri back to the horrible second exam. She freaked out, pushed him away and ran into the headquarters to her old room. There she closed the door and sat down on her bed hugging her knees hiding her tears that streamed down her face.

**YuPoV**

My door opened and it was Deidara who had come in. He sat down on his knees in front of my bed. "Why did you freak out?" he asked.

"Kakuzu grabbed me like _they _did." I told him not showing my face, knowing I was red and still full of tears. He did something very un-Akatsuki-like

He hugged me gently but protectively. "I'm here for you."

"Thank you." I whispered hugging back. I fell asleep needing a nap again. After twenty minutes I woke up again. I was in bed and Deidara was gone. I got up and went to the kitchen because I was hungry. There it was a mess because all members were begging Konan for the last meatball. She saw me and decided to give it to me. I thanked her and ate it up feeling uncomfortable because all the men were staring at the meatball as if it would fly into their mouths. When I had the last mouthful they cried like Lee and Guy-sensei did all the time.

After dinner I had to show them what I could do. I would fight father's puppets Black ant and Crow. I called my Animals. The fight was heavy but I managed to destroy one puppet completely. the other had become useless. That decided my training program for the next few weeks. I would train in the morning with Pein and in the afternoon with Kakuzu with my new element. In the evening I would learn to meditate for chakra control from Itachi and Genjutsu too. In the weekends, I would learn to get over my fear of men from Konan and Tobi, and strategy from Zetsu. No more training from Deidara or father. With Kisame I would start in the morning with a warming up.

I still loved the training of Itachi the best. Then Kakuzu because I could handle him better now. I suspect Tobi of being someone else, and I could beat Zetsu in strategy games like shogi. Meditating was boring though. I fell asleep every time because I was just so tired. I just wanted to fall asleep every time we began. After the fifth time Itachi had had enough. "Yuri, you should stop falling asleep. that is not the point of meditating." He said.

"I know, but I'm always so tired and meditation is boring, no offense."

"None taken. If you find it so boring maybe we should stop? not everything of a training is fun." he asked sternly.

"I know, but I need a challenge. I can't really focus if it's too easy. I can already meditate properly because I train with Hyuuga people." I told him I was used to Guy sensei's training. He stared at the floor as if he was thinking deeply.

"I have thought of something but it requires quite a bit of chakra control." he said after a while.

"What? What is it?" I asked feeling a bit excited but not showing it.

"Puppetry requires a lot of chakra control. I'm sure that if you have the right amount of control Sasori would like to teach you." He explained his idea. "Why don't you go ask him." I was gone before he could finish. I knocked on the door of father's room when I heard a loud bang.

Dammit. I went to where it came from. Before I could reach the place of bang I was grabbed from behind. It was Kisame. "You can't go. It isn't safe. Your father said I had to keep you here." I dodged his hands when they started to pull me closer and went to the bang. There were a lot of ninja were fighting. I recognized the headband as sound ninja. something was shimmering. glasses. Kabuto. I sent Swift into the air. He told me where that grey-haired fool was. I went after him with Blitz' speed. Before he could notice me I punched him in his face. I felt his nose crack and his glasses too under my wrist. Tora bit his leg and Jaws bit his left hand off.

Before Jaws could bite his other hand off, he managed to give me a cut in my arm. I couldn't move it. then he fled. I was so angry that I lost control again. I killed every sound ninja and maybe one or two Akatsuki members on the way following Kabuto. In the end I got lost, but calmed down after killing some other ninja from Sound. I felt like crying then because I felt so guilty about killing some of the Akatsuki. It started to rain once again. Washing all of the blood away. Tora let me climb on his back and he brought me back into the base. There I was helped off of his back by Kisame. "I'm sorry that I didn't keep you safe. I was supposed to protect you because your father asked me to." He took me to the kitchen where the first-aid kit was.

There he cleaned my wounds out and bandaged them properly. The cut Kabuto made on my arm had to be stitched though. _Sasuke please don't leave Konoha. It wouldn't be the same with your never-ending challenges and you promised you would fight me sometime. If I win I will help you train. I promise._ Kakuzu stitched my wound and whacked my head for being so stupid as to fight Kabuto on my own. Then I went to find Itachi. I needed to tell him what happened with Sasuke. I know he still cared for him. I found him in the living room with father scolding Kisame for not protecting me. "'tachi-sensei can I talk to you privately? I'm sure father can do the unnecessary scolding on his own."

Deidara who was in the room too glaring at Kisame chuckled at my words. Father did too and Kisame laughed. "I told you she had humour." Deidara said. Itachi walked over to me and led me to his room.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked

"Well, did you know why Kabuto came?" I asked him.

"He came for you. why?" I showed him my cursed seal.

"The same thing happened to Sasuke He will probably leave Konoha to go to Orochimaru who wants him for his body and yes, I meant it also like it sounded." I shuddered imagining the pervert doing something with his tongue to Sasuke. Why are all the Sannin I meet perverts!

"Thank you for telling me. When you get home can you try to convince him to stay? and if it doesn't work then tell me when he leaves." Itachi asked me to do the most difficult thing. to change an _Uchiha's _mind would have to be an S-ranked mission.

"I will try. I can't promise anything." I told him.

Then it was time to face the music. I would be punished by Pein for disobeying orders and killing members of his organization. I felt more at home here than in Konoha though. I hope he doesn't know that or else I might have to leave this place. I was told to go to his office. When I entered I was ordered to sit on my knees. Pein walked around his desk and stood in front of me. "Yuri, I am disappointed in you. What do you have to say about your behavior this afternoon?"

"I would repeat it if it involves Kabuto, I didn't mean to lose control that badly though. I lost control because of the wound he had made on my arm." I told him.

"All right, for disobeying the orders you got from Kisame, you will be sent back to Konoha and not return for at least three years. When you try to return before the time is up I will have to order the others to kill you. Sasori included." _No! how could he! I can't stay in Konoha for so long. I'm always violent, angry and sad, when I am there. There is nothing for me there. "_Your punishment will begin after the exams. For now you will have to talk to your father too. He has a punishment for you too. Go!"

I left, planning to run away. After I talked to father he had punished me with helping Zetsu to clean up the battle field. We were done very soon. Then I decided to pack a bag. I took two sets of outfits and some cash I had earned doing D-rank missions. I had to raid the fridge too though. During dinner I would sneak some riceballs and sandwiches in a bag. That would have to last me for a bit. I would leave my headband here. I didn't care anymore for raising my rank. I would seek out strong people who would train me then I would return. I wrote this in a letter and gave it to Swift he would have to give it to father when I was gone. After dinner I had helped Konan with the dishes. "I hope you'll be careful, Yuri. I'll miss you but I know that you need this." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Why do you think I made extra food. I could see that you were very unhappy. I had heard of your punishment. And of course a female's instinct. I have always thought of you as family. I left a package of soldierpills for you on your bed. I'll create a distraction so you can leave in silence." She explained to me.

"Thank you. I have thought of you as a mother more than my own. I'll go to my room now." I said hugging her.

That night I was alert for any sign. after at least two hours of waiting a butterfly of paper came it folded out and a word appeared. 'go,'

I slipped out the door after making sure no one was in the hall. I hid my chakra something I had mastered when I got to school for needing to hide from the Sasuke-fanclub. I heard commotion from the hall were father, Deidara, Tobi and Zetsu had their rooms. Just in the other end of the base. I went away from all the noise. When I was almost at the exit I noticed a chakra signature fast approaching. I started to run."Yuri! Don't go!" I froze. It was father!

"I have to. I can't stay here." I said trying to stay emotionless.

"Why are you leaving? Is it because of your punishment? What is your punishment anyway?" He asked. I have never seen him so full of emotions.

"My 'punishment' has nothing to do with this. I hate it here. I learned nothing these past ten days. I wish for more power to kill off a certain person. To find the final element." I spoke coldly trying to detach myself from any emotions I felt. I couldn't detach from the pain I felt lying to my father.

I left without saying anything more. Ignoring father's yelling. _why does he care so much? That is a mother's job isn't it? He is probably worried that I will not be useful to them and that Pein will punish him for letting me go so easily. Yeah that must be it. Well gotta go home. then I will finish with the exams become a Chunin, then right going on to the Jonin and ANBU exams and then I will have surpassed Itachi and I'm able to kill the snake pervert's slave in bed. and the snake pervert. and mom. and some more people._

It was a two day journey so I would arrive the day of the final exam. and that was with Tora. I left the village avoiding the rain. Suddenly it thundered. _Pein must have found out. You're not good in making distractions Konan. Still thanks for trying._ I sensed several chakra signatures moving out of the base. _Shit, Shit shittery fuck fuck._ _He sent all of them after me. Asshole. _I ran like I never did before and managed to leave the city before one of them found me. Thank Kami for hiding techniques. I left any evidence of ever being here behind for them to find a burning pile. I had forged a letter stating that my opponent in the chunin exams had died in an accident during training and I was injured too. not being able to participate. signed by one Raidon-sensei.

I traveled four days and ended up in a small town called Tanzaku town. I had missed the final round of the exams but I didn't care. I used a henge to make myself look older, so I would be able to wipe the floor with gamblers. It was during one of those gambling nights that I met the final Sannin. Lady Tsunade. I had just entered the room when I saw her. I had heard from several men that she was horrible at gambling. I slipped her a note hiding my chakra with instructions on how to win that game. I was glad I learned gambling from the best. _not going there again, stop thinking, start gambling._

I started my own gambling rounds and soon won a few million yen, a new Katana, free supplies for a year and some slave who I set free right away. I don't need anyone. ever. I was known as the Shadow Gamer. I wore a black cloak with my clan's symbol on the cuffs. and I spoke barely.

Then I got a new opponent. Lady Tsunade herself. We started playing and I think she had learned at least a little from what I told her in the note because she was a little better then what I have seen from her. The first three rounds I acted as if I was bad but in the final round where it would be all or nothing for the night, I put the cap of my cloak on and I started to play like I was taught. I wiped the floor with her. her assistant, Shizune I believe, coaxed her master to stop now. I decided to leave when I was attacked by some drunk asshole who lost last night all his money to me. He tried to stab me in the back but I vanished, appeared behind him and punched him unconscious with one chakra enhanced hit. He was unconscious then his friends attacked. I showed Tora and Jaws and they did it in their pants running away from me.

I went to my apartment knowing I got Tsunade's attention because she ordered her assistant to follow me to see where I was staying. I let her be. I entered my bedroom and hung my cloak on the back of my door, dropped my henge and took a shower. After, I went to bed and fell asleep. I woke up with a start sensing a large chakra signature approaching my apartment. It was only six in the fucking morning. a knock. I prepared myself using my henge again and my cloak and opened the door. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" I shouted. It was Lady Tsunade, she was not amused nor impressed by my act. She walked in, sat on my bed and ordered me to drop my henge.

I did as she said and dropped my jutsu and my cloak. "What did you do to that guy that attacked you?" she asked

"You're the medic, you know what I did." I said

"You used chakra to enhance your fists but you don't control that part well. You misjudged the amount of chakra you needed. I have also noticed the symbols on the cuffs of your cloak. You are from the Azura clan aren't you?"

"Only half. my father came from Suna." a large stabbing pain shot through my chest talking about Suna and father. I wrapped my arms around my chest to keep myself together. I started to pant from the pain.

"Is something wrong? Let me see." she made me take off my shirt and gasped from the large scar on my side. it never healed completely. I was told to lie down and she used some green chakra to see in my chest. "I don't see anything wrong but to be sure I want you to stay close to me. I could heal that scar of yours some more if you want. How did you get it anyway."

"I had a fight with my First Animal. I needed to show him who's boss. The scar on my face is from the same fight." I replied quietly.

"I see. I like you kid. I know I swore I wouldn't take on another apprentice but would you like to learn about medical ninjutsu and about chakra enhanced taijutsu?"

"Yes to the taijutsu and maybe a little to medical jutsu because I don't need that all that much. just so I can take care of myself AND beat a certain snake-pedophile to a bloody pulp. and his sex-slave." and my mom and some more people but I wasn't going to tell her that. her eyes widened to the mention of Oro-pedophile. "You want to take on one of the three Sannin? that would be impossible." "You would know because you are one of them. nothing is impossible but this is worth of waiting for.

"We will begin right away. Follow me" I followed her and we went out where we bumped into the snake-pedo.

"Ah if it isn't my future pet. and Tsunade we are in luck Kabuto." I growled at the name of the asshole. Then I smirked

"I am surprised that you can actually talk Oro-pedo Didn't I cut your tongue off back when we first met?" "That made him narrow his eyes

"I healed Orochimaru-sama's tongue with ease. Tell me how is your arm?" He pushed his glasses back

"Why don't you see it up close I swear by my mother's grave I won't hurt you." the fool believed me because I used my kitten eyes. He came close enough for me to hit him and I did and I cut him with a poisoned kunai. "Too bad that my mother isn't dead yet." I said.

Orochimaru chuckled "Still as spirited as ever I see. Now Kabuto why don't you go play with the girl and leave the adults to business."

I shuddered at his tone. I called Tora and Blitz who started to go after Kabuto "No, thank you, I don't like him like that" I left but stayed close hiding my chakra as much as possible. I heard the offer Orochimaru made. Then Naruto and Jiraiya appeared. Tsunade punched Orochimaru through a wall and talked with Naruto. She made a bet with them and told me to come out of my hiding place. I did as told, not hiding my face. I was tackled by Naruto but I sent Swift after him.

"Yuri, why are you here?" Naruto asked me after I called Swift back.

"Because I can. Naruto, is he really dead?" I asked feeling sad that the third had died. He was someone I could talk with about anything to do with my family. Naruto nodded and I felt like crying. he must have noticed because he hugged me comfortingly.

"Who is this, Tsunade?' Jiraiya.

"This girl? why don't you ask her yourself." she said

"My name is Azura Yuri. Yes from the Azura clan the one with the abilities of animals, and I agree with the choice of who should be next Hokage. No I don't have the wish to return to the village but since Tsunade will go, I have no choice." I told pervy sage.

He looked at me as if I had grown a second head. Naruto shrugged and said "She is like that."

"Why do you think I will lose this bet?" Tsunade asked me after the two men left.

"Because you can't win a bet if your life depended on it. Those hints you got last night came from me. You suck at gambling." I told her completely disrespecting her. She tried to hit me with her fists. I dodged easily and went to do some shopping. After a week I had mastered the enhancing my Taijutsu with chakra. It was time for Naruto to show the Rasengan. Orochimaru showed up again with Kabuto. Tsunade declined the offerand Kabuto attacked. I protected her with Tora, Jaws and Blitz. We fought. I managed to break quite a few bones and Jaws got his hands again. This time before he could touch me. Orochimaru attacked Tsunade and she froze when she bled. Tora hunted him down. I felt like I was a cat again. I crouched in front of Tsunade, a soft growl came from my throat.

Naruto came with the almost completed Rasengan and beat Kabuto up a little more. Then Orochi-pedo left with his bed-mate. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. Masashi Kisimoto does.**

**chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>NoPoV<strong>

Naruto told me he had seen Sasuke and he had met Itachi and Kisame. That made me decide that I would come back to Konoha.

Of course when we returned I was questioned yet again. I told them about a supposed ambush by Akatsuki, that happened, killing my teammates off. Tsunade took the position of fifth Hokage. She made me and Shikamaru Chunin. Me because I managed to protect her from someone so much stronger than me. Shika because he was that much better than the rest of the others. I went to visit Sasuke. He was in his home. It felt sad to be there. I remembered when it was full of Uchiha when I was small.

I would get Sasuke to play with me and the other boys. We would always play ninja tag or something to train our speed and hiding skills. Not like we had other choice though. Sasuke's father would only approve of the kind of 'games' that would help his son to get stronger. Sasuke's mother was kind, though not a woman to be messed with. When I was there short before the massacre they were talking, about how Sasuke should be more like Itachi. Mikoto was fighting with all she had to give Sasuke some freedom at least until he would start at the academy. I never saw Itachi much.

When I did he would always poke Sasuke in his forehead when the latter asked to be taught something. Sasuke did have strict curfews though. Whenever he would come home a bit late, I would always take the blame. Even though it was usually Naruto's fault. That way they wouldn't hate Naruto as much. I think Itachi knew because he was watching me when I would apologize with the Sharingan.

Anyway, I arrived at Sasuke's home and was greeted with a Kunai in my neck and me laying on the ground with a handsome boy on my back. "What do you want? if you are a fan-girl I suggest you leave I am not interested." Uchiha said. I flipped us over easily.

"Eww, how dare you call me a fan-girl." I answered. I got off of him.

"What do you want Yuri. I was in the middle of a training session." Sasuke walked away, knowing I would follow him

"Can I join? You promised me a fight remember?" I asked.

Then I was once again arrested by ANBU apparently they knew about me lying. "Another time then, Sasuke?" I asked nonchalantly.

He nodded and I left with ANBU. This time they tried to use Inoichi, Ino's father. I once again protected my memories now much heavier showing off my true strength. Then Ibiki came. He told me that if I didn't tell them the truth they would start with torture and truth serum. I sighed. "Fine." I told them as much truth as I could without giving any names. They even showed me a bingo book. I would only point out Itachi and Kisame because they knew them already. that was enough for them. Then I had some ramen.

I slipped into my room and got ready for the night. Before I could get into bed though, someone threw a pebble on my window. I opened the window and saw it was Tenten. "Yuri, we have a mission. and Guy-sensei wants to talk with you." I groaned and got dressed again. I met Guy-sensei at Yakiniku Q.

"Yuri, why did you disappear for such a long time?" Guy-sensei asked.

"Because I was training. and I didn't really want to come home yet. I hate this place but I don't know why. I just don't feel at home here anymore." I told him.

He thought it weird that I hated the place where I grew up. "Where do you feel at home then?"

"Anywhere else, Suna, Ame, anywhere but here."

"Do you hate all the people here?" He asked.

"Not all of them, just a few." I shrugged

"Who?" He looked like he didn't really wanted to know.

"My mother, Sakura, The ANBU that is spying on me right now, and I hate to say it but I don't particularly like you either because of the youthful stuff." I summed up a few. I felt the chakra of the ANBU disappear. Guy-sensei seemed like he could cry.

"Why do you hate us?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know, I just feel like I should hate you guys for something. Like you will do something that will hurt me." I explained

"Well, is there something I can do about it so you won't hate me as much?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No you can't. I'm sorry. I don't want to dislike you though, so I will try to stop it if you start to talk less about youthful, is that all right?" I asked him

"That might work. Okay, Yuri you got yourself a deal." Then I went home.

The mission was cleaning out the Third's stuff. I did it together with Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu. We were done quickly because we used clones. Finally I could get some sleep.

The next morning I was up late. I was woken up by Kakashi. "I met Guy-sensei last night. You know what he said to me?"

"I challenge you Kakashi my eternal rival?" I said not in the mood for guessing

"No, he said nothing at first, just cried on my shoulder. He asked me if he really talked too much about youthful. and that his students hate him. I went around asking Lee, Neji and Tenten if they said that to him. They all said no. I also heard you hate this village not feeling at home. Hating your own family. You know you almost sound like Sasuke right?" I shrugged walking away. Before I could get past him, he pinned me against the wall. I poofed away and he held a log.I did some shopping.

I was travelling over the roofs when I was caught again. "I will not allow any student/ ex-student of mine, to leave the village." He said sternly. I called Jaws who chased after Kakashi.

CHIDORI! RASENGAN! I heard. I rode on Blitz to where that came from. The roof of the hospital. Sakura was running in between the boys. Foolish idiot. I wished for no interruptions but Kakashi seemed to ruin any wish. He had to safe her. Sasuke ran away. I decided to follow him. He got a visit from four sound ninja. Before they could attack I joined them.

"I thought I smelled something worse then a rotting fish. Good afternoon Sound filth." I welcomed them.

"We are lucky, both the boss's new pets are here." a guy with six arms said.

"Let's just do what we are told." A red headed girl said. They attacked. I took 'six arms' and 'two head' and Sasuke took 'flute girl' and the fatso. Of course we weren't strong enough until Sasuke's seal activated. Then he started to beat the shit out of them. I was strong enough but still they made me lose control and activate mine too. Apparently that was what they came for. "Sasuke, if you want to control the power you just got then meet us in three days. and take the girl with you." The two head said.

Sasuke nodded and they left. "What will your choice be?" I asked him.

"Depends on if I can win from you. I have the feeling you got much stronger. Would you be able to teach me a few things?"

"I think so. I do plan to become ANBU level before my thirteenth birthday." I told him without giving a reason as to why I want that.

"You want to surpass my brother?" He asked in un-Uchiha like manner by showing emotion. I nodded. "Would you be able to help me to become stronger in order to defeat Itachi?" I nodded again. "Hn. I will not leave the village until you taught me all you can."

"All right." I made a mental note to sent Itachi the update to my 'mission'. "When do you want to start?"

"Today." He wasn't really one of talking.

"All right. Let me go get something to eat and we can start." I got a scroll out of my new jacket and summoned some food. When I was eating a stomach growled. It was Sasuke's. Of course he was too macho to admit that he was hungry. "You want something?" I asked teasingly. He shook his head. I took a bite out of my riceball. "Mmm, this is so good. The best riceballs I've ever had. mmm." I moaned.

Sasuke's eyes widened. and he cleared his throat. "You still don't want something?" I asked

"If you have one left, could I have a riceball? I didn't have lunch yet." He asked quietly looking away. There was one riceball left.

"Come and get it. Only Taijutsu." I told him. He moved in. I grabbed his arm before he could touch the ball. He pulled his arm back pulling me with it. I kicked him in his jaw not using all my strength. It still cracked. He dropped me and held his jaw. I snorted and ate the rice-ball. He was angry and charged me. I kicked him in the gut. through a tree. ouch.

"Lesson one, never let emotions take over during a fight, nine out of ten times people lose because of their emotions. You can let them go after you won the fight." I said. "Lesson two expect the unexpected. use your Sharingan and use what you learn during the fight about the enemy, lesson three be unpredictable. If you can manage that, the enemy will not know how to counter."

"Wow, five minutes into training and I taught you already three things. No wonder that you didn't become chunin yet. Now show me what you got with Ninjutsu."

He showed me Chidori, a few fire jutsu's and the jutsu's we learned in the academy. I noticed he was fast with the hand-signs but not fast enough for me to not see them. And his reflexes could use a little more training as well. One fireball was approaching me fast. I had no way of jumping away in time...

In my hands was the fireball. It didn't burn me. It was fading. My eyes met Sasuke's slowly, realizing that he might be the key to find the fifth element. the final element an Azura never reached before. I was already stronger than most average clan members. Or so 'mom' said.

"What happened there? Why didn't you move?" Sasuke asked in un-uchiha like concern.

"Why do you ask? Were you worried? Does Sasuke Uchiha actually care if some girl dies?" I teased him

"Hn. If you were burned you would have been useless to me." He tried to keep cool.

"Yeah right. you secretly care if someone gets hurt by accident." I shot back. Sasuke just hn'ed and got ready to train. We trained his reflexes and speed. At the end of the day, the sleeves of my shirt were burned off and Sasuke's shirt was in thousand pieces. Tora was the one who did that. When I finally noticed what happened, I was distracted a bit. Which made me almost lose. I used exploding water colliding wave and won in the end. I think he knew why I was distracted because he held that signature Uchiha smirk. He looked just like Itachi when he did that. I wouldn't tell him that though. I do wish to live longer.

Sasuke offered me some dinner which I accepted gracefully. We just had some meatballs and macaroni with tomato sauce. something Sasuke insisted on. After cooking together which ended up in a tomato fight, we just sat down outside and ate peacefully. "Sasuke I think you might be the key for me to find the final main element. Fire. Your fire-jutsu has been the only one that didn't burn me."

"How do you want to accomplish that? Unless you want to find a dragon I can't see how you will control the fire." He said before taking a bite of his meat.

"I don't know yet. It's just an idea anyway. though maybe I'll try to find a dragon or something because I just can't stay here in this place." I told him.

"Then why not come with me. I'll be leaving to Sound anyway. We will train together, screw your plans you are already ANBU material. and then we can kill those that are against us." His speech was good enough for me so we made the appointment to leave in two days with the sound filth. I avoided my friends more than usual until the day I would be leaving.

**Two days later...**

I woke up today with unusual feelings. I was excited to be leaving for a long time!

I got dressed in my usual attire and prepared my packs. My weapons were put in their places, I had taken some food and sealed them in scrolls, and I had fed my Animals.

When I went downstairs a note caught my eye.

_Dear Yuri, when you read this note I am gone again on a long-term mission. I have left some food in the fridge for your animals and when you leave the house don't forget to close up all right? I'll miss you but I know how you feel. It's normal for a Tiger. Be safe and we will meet again. I have explained this to our current Hokage. Your loving mother, Neith_

It made me feel better that she knew what I was doing. When I left the house though, I was captured by Kakashi and Guy. They tied me up and brought me to Training ground three where the rest of my team was. "Yuri, where have you been? We haven't seen you for days and now you're leaving again. What is going on?" Neji began.

"Yeah, if you don't tell us we have to report you as a criminal and put you in jail." Tenten

I sighed seeing my things in my backpack and thinking of a plan. "I am leaving because I hate this whole place. and the people that live in it including all of you."

"Why now? It's because of that cursed seal isn't it?" Kakashi demanded to know. I just used my Sasori mask and untied myself with ease. Then I grabbed my backpack and left. They were following me so I used Shadow clone jutsu to confuse them for a bit. I still had some shopping to do before I could leave. I managed to avoid anyone that I considered a friend.

That evening it was time to go. I closed the gate of our compound and walked with Tora next to me and Swift on my shoulder. I saw Sasuke waiting for me near the gate. I had put a cloak on and my face was hidden. This was why Sakura didn't recognize me. She just saw Sasuke and begged him to stay. I felt a tiny bit sorry for her but not enough to even think about starting to care.

When Sasuke finally noticed me, I made a mental note to work on his chakra recognizing skills too. He nodded for me to come over with the smallest hint of a smile. She thought it was for her. I called Tora and Swift back and walked over to them. Sakura tried to attack me thinking I was there to kidnap her Sasuke or something like that. Sasuke stopped her and thanked her for being his teammate. When we walked through the gate it was my turn to be stopped. Shino and Kiba. "Yuri!" Kiba called. I sighed and turned around.

"What do you want?" I spoke, annoyed with them.

"Why are you leaving again? We just got you back!" Kiba yelled, I could hear his sadness.

"Because I hate this place including all the people that live in it. including you." I muttered turning back to start walking again. Before I could take another step Shino was infront of me. He just stared at me not saying anything at first.

"Yuri, I don't want you to leave. Why? because I have certain feelings for you. If you leave you will break my heart, making me feel like you ripped it out of me." He said after a while. I showed emotion in my eyes for the first time in three weeks. Sadness, need and pain.

Shino saw them and he seemed to think about them. I felt sad about leaving but I needed to do this and it hurt me that I would be hurting him. Shino was a good guy. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry." Then I knocked him out.

I did the same with Kiba and left with Sasuke. I had given Swift a letter that he would take to Itachi about Sasuke leaving Konoha.  
>"You are even meaner about leaving them than I was with Sakura. are you sure you really want this?"<p>

"I made you a promise, a long time ago, that I would do anything to help and I intend to keep that promise." I told him. after walking for an hour, we met sound filth. They kneeled for us. "We have orders that you are our superiors now. We are to protect you until we arrive." We travelled through trees for another three hours when I felt tired of all the drama, so I went to look for a good strong tree to take a nap in. I let my animals out so they could take a walk, hunt, whatever they wanted.

Sasuke and the sound filth set up camp. When they prepared dinner I was woken up by Tayuya the girl with the flute. I like her she has some spunk. She gave me some food that I ate in my tree. Tora wanted to fight me for it, tiger style and I won. I felt a headache coming up so I went back to sleep.

_Dream_

_I saw Naruto, Kiba, Neji Shikamaru and Choji talking just outside the village. Skamaru said something about not liking Sasuke. Shino appeared asking Kiba something who put a hand on the bug-user's shoulder and answering him. Then they left saying goodbye to Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura and Shino.  
><em>

_end dream.  
><em>  
>I decided to keep this dream a secret knowing that they needed to see that we really didn't want to come back. So I went back to sleep. My Animals promised me that they would keep watch<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I wish I owned Naruto but I don't. Masashi Kisimoto does.  
><strong>

**chapter 15  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke and I were put into a separate barrels after Sakon drugged us. I prevented him from drugging me by making a shadow clone take the drug. I acted as if it worked and let myself put into a barrel. We were carried first by Jirobo and Sakon. Soon I felt like I was being thrown and I heard the Konoha nin coming. I think Jirobo was staying behind to keep Konoha away from us.<p>

I felt something crawl up my leg when we had mowed again. I tried to catch it which Ukon noticed. "Stop moving so much in there." He said shaking the barrel. The shaking caused the bug to fall from me.

I avoided squishing it. It turned out to be a Kikaichū from Shino. "Hey there, little guy. Did your master tell you to stay with me?"  
>the small bug did a push up which meant yes. "Well then, as soon as you get the chance go tell him that I will be just fine and that I will come back home when I've done what I have to do." He did a push up again and hid in a pocket of my flak jacket.<p>

Soon we stopped moving. My barrel was opened by Sasuke. "We have to leave before Naruto catches up with us. Kimimaro will hold him back."  
>I nodded and got out leaving the bug out too. We ran to the valley of the end. Sasuke jumped first. Then it was my turn. "SASUKE! YURI! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Naruto yelled. I jumped but I missed Madara's hair because Naruto managed to grab my jacket which caused me to jump less far away. I managed to get a grip on Madara's hair, but I slipped. Sasuke went to pull me up but I was still scared of falling so I squirmed a bit.<p>

"Yuri stop moving. I can't help you if you keep struggling. Calm down." He gritted his teeth. Because of my struggling, Sasuke couldn't help but let go. I fell deep and fast. Too fast. I think I hit my head because I swear I saw two figures moving after me. Then I heard buzzing sounds before everything went black.

I woke up while I was being carried by someone. It was Shino, he carried me bridal style. I think he knew I was awake because I was sat down against a tree. I saw Kakashi carrying Naruto. Sasuke was gone. I had failed my mission from Itachi. I told Shadow to go tell Itachi.  
>"Yuri how are you feeling? are you dizzy? do you have a headache? how many fingers am I pointing up?"<p>

"Fine, no,no, and two fingers. What happened?" I asked.

"Sasuke and Naruto fought. You were almost killed but Shino brought you to safety." Kakashi explained while tending to Naruto's wounds.

"I see, but why would you go after us?" I asked Shino with annoyance in my eyes.

"I thought you would know why. I told you when you left the village." He told me looking sad about me forgetting what he told me near the gate.

I was confused and my head hurt. I held it trying to remember what Shino had told me. "Oooowww. My head hurts." I felt something sticky in my hair and when I held my hand before my eyes there was blood on it. Shizune came with Sakura.

Sakura went to Naruto and Shizune checked me for wounds. "You have hit your head pretty hard. Do you remember what happened?"

"I left the village with Sasuke. He knocked a girl out cold when she tried to interfere and we left. We met some people who I can't remember the names of. after that everything is dark." I spoke slowly trying to remember everything.

"Do you remember what happened before you left the village? why you wanted to leave?" She asked looking me straight in the eye.

I tried to remember. "I had returned with a blonde woman and that boy over there. and you I believe." The woman looked at the boy who held me sit straight up.

"Yuri, do you remember this man's name?" She asked me with worry in her eyes, while a man with grey hair and a mask sat in front of me. I looked closely trying to remember.

"No." I said. the man looked hurt. "I'm sorry. I feel dizzy." everything went dark again.

**No PoV  
><strong>  
>Shizune panicked when Yuri was knocked out again. "Shino you have to take her as fast as possible to Tsunade. Tell her what happened. She knows what to do. I promise everything will be all right." She told him when she saw how worried he was. Shino nodded sadly and picked Yuri up carefully. He went to the village careful of not bumping Yuri's head too much. He felt horrible because Yuri Once he arrived in the village he went to the hospital where he found Tsunade.<p>

"Hokage-sama! Yuri needs your medical attention. She hit her head really bad and she is losing her memory as we speak! Please help her!" The Hokage had never seen an Aburame so emotional. She ordered a nurse to take Yuri over so she could hear the whole thing.

"Shino calm down. Then tell me everything that happened while I look at her wounds." Tsunade said. Shino took a deep breath and calmed down enough to tell her what happened

"After they left us at the gate I woke up and saw that Lee was going after them. He told me that he just couldn't stay behind because he was feeling useless if he couldn't help keep our friends and teammates with us. I felt the same way and decided to go with him also because he still recovering from the operation.

We found Naruto but we were stopped by a ninja named Kaguya Kimimaro. He challenged us to give Uchiha and Yuri a head start. Lee took the challenge and we were helped by the Sand siblings. I went on after Naruto. When I came there Yuri was falling because Naruto had tried to grab her before she could jump. I dived after her sending my bugs under her to catch her. Uchiha dived after her too, but he was caught up in a fight with Naruto. I couldn't catch her before she hit her head on a rock. After I got her I brought her to safety and was greeted by Kakashi. He treated the worst of her wound and told me to wait until she was conscious.

The fight was over before Yuri woke up. Kakashi is taking Naruto home by the way. We met with Shizune and Sakura who treated Naruto and Yuri and Yuri started to lose her memory. She forgot what happened when she left the village, who you are, who Naruto is and who Kakashi is. Then she was out cold again. Shizune panicked and told me to leave as quickly as I could and bring her to you."

"I understand. Well we have to wait until she wakes up, to see how bad the memory loss is, She has to take surgery first because there is a really small shard of stone that is stuck in her skull we have to remove it immediately or else it might puncture her brain." Tsunade ordered a few nurses to prepare the surgery room. They ran and Tsunade looked at the Aburame boy who was staring in the general direction of the Azura heir's room. She was reminded of herself when.. no she couldn't think of that now. She had a surgery to do.

"Shino I suggest that you go home or find something to do. This surgery will take a long time." Tsunade told him calmly. Then she left him while he was praying in his mind to Kami, that Yuri would survive the surgery. He went to take a walk but he ended up at the hospital no matter what route he took.  
>His father had tried to talk him into going home. Shino agreed but he couldn't eat or anything. Kiba and Hinata had joined him when he was back in the hospital, as did Lee, Neji and Tenten. they tried to cheer him up by saying that Yuri would be all right. After ten hours, the red light of the surgery room went out. Tsunade was the first who walked out. "Hokage-sama, how is she?" Neji asked as he saw her coming as first one. "Yuri is all right, the surgery was successful but.."<p>

"But w-what, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked her following Neji's lead.

"Yuri's memory loss wasn't caused by the stone shard. She had a small tumor in her brain. I was able to remove it safely, but I don't know for sure how bad the memory-loss is. Yuri will have to stay two days after she has woken up, so we will be able to determine how much we will have to teach her. It might be that she will be like a baby needing to learn everything like walking and talking but that is the worst scenario. I think it will be that she knows the basics like eating, walking, talking and sleeping." I hope it is like that. the fifth thought.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tenten asked worried for her team-mate and best friend.

"When she wakes up, we will test what she knows. We could use some help with that. I think it will help if someone familiar could do those tests with her." was Tsunade's answer.

Shino was happy to know that Yuri would stay alive. He was sad about her memory-loss and he was determined to help her with relearning. He knew that Kakashi would be able to help too because he was almost family to her. Shino left the hospital after Tsunade said that they could see Yuri that evening. He went to Kakashi's apartment hoping that the jounin was home. He had luck. Kakashi opened the door looking as if he just came out of bed. "Kakashi-sensei, there is news about Yuri." Shino was let in.

"Tell me everything you know." Kakashi said while making some tea. Shino repeated everything Tsunade had said and drank the tea. Kakashi felt happy that Yuri would be fine but he hoped that she would be able to remember him. He saw her like family he never had. Shino left again to tell his father what happened.

That evening Kakashi, Shino and Tenten met in the hospital. They all wanted to know how things were with Yuri. Sakura just came out of her room. "You all came to see Yuri?" She asked. The three ninja nodded. "You can come in then. I have just checked her vitals and she will be fine as Tsunade-sensei said we have to wait until she wakes up. She is still asleep now we calculated that she will probably wake up tomorrow morning."

They nodded but when they walked in, they were unpleasantly surprised. Some dark figure was kidnapping Yuri! Kakashi and Shino went into action immediately. Shino made his bugs surround the enemy and slowly slide Yuri out of the enemy's hands. Unfortunately the enemy noticed and got a better grip on Yuri while doing the hand signs for transportation technique. Kakashi tried to put the enemy in a genjutsu while tenten threw a kunai but they failed to hit the figure. They did rip a piece of his clothing. The enemy was gone and the Kunai had landed deep into the wall with a piece of black clothing and a small part of a red cloud with white outlining.

Kakashi took the piece of clothing and went to the Hokage. "Tsunade-sama, Yuri was taken by Akatsuki from the hospital!" He said. "I know I just had reports of AKatsuki sightings near the gate. It was probably Itachi because his blue partner knocked the guards out. At least we don't have to worry about them killing her or taking intel from her about our village. I think she will return soon."

Kakashi understood because he knew that her father was one of the members of that criminal organization. Yuri would be safe. he hoped.

**Somewhere in the forest...**

"Itachi, why do we end up taking this girl every single time we are in this land?" Kisame asked his partner in crime while carrying the girl he talked about.

"Orders from Leader. He wants the girl for her power and since she might have lost her memory we will be able to teach her about our ways of living being good so she will be loyal to us." The Uchiha explained.

"I understand. It will be like all of us have a child together won't it?" Kisame asked

"Yes I suppose." Itachi answered feeling a bit tired. Kisame, who was always alert for those signs sped up to find a place to camp. Luckily they found a small cavern where they could spend the rest of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. Masashi kisimoto does.**

**This is the last chapter before I start with the Shippuden series.  
><strong>

**That's why this one is longer than the others.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>the next morning<br>****  
><strong>Itachi and Kisame arrived with Yuri early in the morning. Yuri didn't wake up yet though she stirred a few times. When she was put on her bed though she started to really wake up. First her eyelashes trembled slightly and she frowned as if she didn't want to wake up yet. Then her hazel eyes slowly showed themselves. Sasori was the closest person near her but it was because Tobi made a noise that Yuri became alert of her surroundings. She sat up slowly, looking around. When she noticed her father she tilted her head like a dog does when you talk to him sometimes. She narrowed her eyes looking thoughtful. Then she held her arms out as if wanting a hug. "Daddy..." She said. Sasori couldn't really believe what he heard. His daughter remembers him despite her memory loss!

He hugged her and he asked her how she felt. She thought about it as if trying to understand him. Before she could answer she was hugged by Deidara. Yuri punched him off of her. Sasori smirked seeing this. G_ood she still has the sense to protect herself._ Deidara pouted "Yuri, don't you remember me?"

Yuri shook her head. "Should I know you?" She asked wondering.

"It's okay if you don't remember. Our doctor said that you probably wouldn't remember. You should get up I'll make you some food." Sasori said.

**YuPoV**

I nodded and turned to put my feet on the floor. I got up slowly feeling dizzy if I moved too fast. I wobbled on my legs when I stood, then I fell. the blond caught me. He helped me up and held me until I could do that on my own. He walked away but I didn't remember how I walk. The blond noticed I wasn't coming after him and he came back. He smiled at me "You don't remember how to walk? Let me show you." He stood next to me and told me to watch what his feet did. I watched them as he set one foot in front of the other then he did it again but with the other foot. I did the same. This was fun to do. we practiced until father came with my breakfast. He had made some ramen. I ate it remembering that I had eaten it a lot before. with a boy whose name I couldn't remember. I practised walking with the two of them and picked it up quickly.

"Good, good. That is all there is to walking. If you want to run you just speed up a bit." He explained to me. Father left saying he wanted to work on a puppet. Deidara walked to the door on the other side of my room and turned around. "Try walking over here. I know you can do it." I tried it and it went better than I thought. I managed not to fall until the last step. I fell forward but before I could touch the ground, the blond caught me.

"T-thank you?" I said not sure if that was the right thing to say.

He smiled again "You're welcome. My name is Deidara by the way." He said introducing himself. I was glad to finally be able to use a name. "Come I'll introduce you again to the others." He took my hand when I felt something slick moving over it. I pulled my hand back.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I took his hand and turned it with his palm to me. A mouth was right in the middle of his palm. I looked at it with curiosity poking it. "I have these mouths to make art." he told me. I was confused.

"Art?" I asked not recognizing the word though I felt like it had to do with father.

"Yeah, I'll show you later." He said we walked together to the living room. There were a few more people. I was tackle hugged by a man with an orange mask who I punched away out of surprise.

"Yuri-chan is awake! Tobi is happy!" He squealed like a fan-girl. something hit me. I knew other people who act like that. A man with dark long hair was watching me with familiar red eyes.

"Itachi-sensei." flashed through my mind. A silver-haired man came walking in.

"What the hell is going on here. I was just in the middle of a fucking ritual!" He yelled. a masked man smacked his head arguing to stop cursing. I giggled at that, which made them notice me.

"Yuri, you're finally awake. good. Maybe now a certain someone will stop worrying about you." the masked man said. I was confused about what he was talking about. I looked around seeing that my father and Deidara were looking at the masked man with a glare on their faces.

"Deidara-san, please introduce me?" I asked as sweet as possible wanting to break the tension up.

"Sure, come." He pulled me to the pair that stood on the other side.

First he introduced an orange-haired man and a blue haired woman. The man had purple ringed eyes. The woman had light brown eyes

"The man is Pein, he is our leader. The woman is Konan she is Pein's partner." Deidara told me. I bowed to them in respect before I was hugged by the woman.

"I'm glad you're awake." she whispered in my ear. Deidara pulled me when Konan let me go. He took me to Itachi-sensei and the blue dude.

"These are Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame." I hugged Itachi. "I'm sorry for failing you." I told him then I bumped fists with Kisame. He thought it funny that I still wasn't freaked out by him even though I can't remember him.

Then the pair that just walked in. The silver-haired one was swearing at the masked one who was watching us approaching them.

"Finally the last few members, Hidan, the silver haired one and Kakuzu the money addict." I giggled at that. "I feel like I should call you all sensei or something. But I only remember calling Itachi that." I said. He looked at me with those red eyes again. "I know those kind of eyes from somewhere. I have seen them on someone else too. Someone important to me." I felt sad that I didn't remember anything important. A tiger appeared I hid behind Deidara with a shriek. the tiger just moved with me. he streaked around my body and purred as if he was trying to sooth me.

Since the tiger didn't attack me I let him be. "Why don't we gather at the training grounds. We can see what Yuri remembers of being a ninja." Pein said. We all agreed and went right away. Konan stayed behind to make lunch with Tobi. The training grounds were beautiful. There was a small part with a lot of trees, there was a small lake too. "Yuri, here is a pouch with kunai and shuriken. When I give you the signal you will first throw five of each from where Deidara stands. When you have done as good as you could before your memory-loss, you may try the same thing from where Hidan is standing followed up by Kisame, Itachi and me. As you will notice the distance between you and the target will become larger." I nodded understanding it and went to stand next to Deidara. I guessed the distance to the target to be sixty feet.

Deidara wished me luck and I started to throw the kunai and shuriken. I tried my best but only three of both reached the target and only one kunai was bulls eye. I was frustrated with myself that I couldn't get it right at once and threw more until the pouch was empty. in the end ten out of thirty weapons were in the target and six were bulls eye. I kicked the tree and the target fell off. Pein sighed and stopped me going violent. "You just need some training with this. We will move on. Next thing to check is your taijutsu. Kisame will be your opponent. Begin!"

Kisame attacked me from my left but I dodged quickly, turned around and stomped him in his shoulder. He grabbed my arm and lifted me up planning to use me as a punching bag. I didn't squirm but I swung and kicked him in his ribs and when he bent over a little, in his jaws. He punched me into a tree. "You have a pretty strong kick, Yuri, but you aren't fast enough. He caught me in a bind so I wouldn't be able to move my legs or my arms. "What will you do now?" I head-butted him. the surprise that I did that made me able to wiggle one arm free. then I threw some sand in his eyes. While he was distracted I pushed him on the ground using my entire body weight. Kisame went down.

Father and Deidara applauded and Hidan was laughing at Kisame's face of being beaten by a little girl. "Good your taijutsu is still good for a twelve year old though It needs a lt of improvement. Now show me ninjutsu. I call the jutsu you perform it." Pein said. I nodded remembering the hand seals for a few jutsu. "We begin with transformation and shadow-clone." I did the handseals making a clone, and we both transformed into Deidara and Itachi kissing each other. four out of seven people laughed. I quickly turned back seeing Deidara and Itachi glaring at me. "Next I want to see a simple jutsu you know." I thought for a bit and did some seals. Then I transformed into an older and sexier version of myself.

Kisame, Deidara and Hidan had their jaws on the ground and a nosebleed, father threw me his cloak and the rest had no reaction A plant emerged from the ground. It opened and a man like thing appeared. he took in his surroundings and saw all the men with nosebleeds. Then he looked at me and had the same reaction. on one side. the black side was calm. I released the jutsu and the men calmed down. "What kind of jutsu was that?" Pein asked.

"Sexy no jutsu, someone I think I knew came up with it." I told them referring to the memory I gained from doing that Jutsu. I was still sad that I can't remember anything more. just small things like knowing that Itachi was sort of my sensei sometime. My head hurt from all the thoughts going through it. I felt a little dizzy so I sat down. the plant man came to me. "**Something wrong?** Can I help you?"

"My head hurts from some memories flooding back inside my head. and I feel dizzy." The plant-man used green chakra on my head. My headache was gone. "Thank you mr..." I tried to remember if I had met him before. No success.

"The name is Zetsu**. remember it."** He said. It was strange to hear two voices from one man. Pein cleared his throat.

"We'll move on to c-rank jutsu's." He said. I thought really hard but I couldn't come up with anyone.

"I don't remember anything." I said shaking my head as if trying to shake my memories back.

"That will come with time and practice. Moving on, do you remember any genjutsu?" Pein asked with an irritated sigh. I think he gets annoyed with me apparently forgetting a lot. I had to shake my head again. Hidan groaned in annoyance.

"Seriously, do we have to teach this stupid brat everything again? It's just a damn wast of fucking time I could spend on my rituals." His words got to me. They were true. I AM a waste of time. A useless and worthless waste of time they could probably spend doing something more important. No one said otherwise, so it must be the truth.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bother. I'm just a useless and worthless girl. I'll just leave you so you won't have to put up with me." I said looking down. I turned around and ran away all the way through the base and through the woods, without anyone stopping me. I got lost. I couldn't remember the way out. Out of frustration I kicked a tree. That hurts. I climbed the tree falling a few times because of my foot and fell asleep in it. I woke up to yelling. Someone was calling my name. Father. I hid in the long and dark shadows of the tree and saw Deidara flying over on a giant bird. I wanted to call out to them but then I remembered what they said before I ran away and decided not to call them.

I waited until they were out of my sight before I moved. I went from tree to tree which was surprisingly easy while keeping to the shadows. When I thought it safe I went lower to jump on the ground but I had stop because Itachi and Kisame were walking around. Kisame was complaining about why they needed to find me too because it was only Hidan who thought of me like he said he did. Then he said he was worried about me surviving despite the memory-loss. I tried to lower my chakra until they were that of a tree. No success yet they didn't notice me for some odd reason. "It's not like she will drop out of the sky suddenly." wrong thing to say Kisame, because I slipped out of the tree right behind of them. The tiger from before appeared and broke my fall silently. then it ran, leaving the two ninja behind. We ran right the other way. By some miracle we managed to avoid being seen by any Akatsuki members. It started to rain. The tiger had led me out of the forest on the good side. not the side where the hideout was. I fell asleep on the tigers back and he walked on.

I slept for what I think was several hours because it was getting dark. There weren't even stars shining. It was also still raining. The tiger had found a cave to rest in and he was gone. I sat sending my chakra all over my body to dry up. then I noticed I wasn't alone. There were four other humans in this cave. A woman with dark hair and red eyes, a girl my age with blue hair and I wasn't sure about her eyes, and two boys. one with a high collared coat and sunglasses, and a boy with unruly brown hair and red triangle tattooed on his cheeks.

"Yuri, we found you! Thank Kami you're alive. How is your memory-loss?" The brunet asked me. I noticed their headbands being that of the leaf village.  
>Father had told me that they were enemies.<p>

"I don't tell enemies my name. You are the enemy, father said so. Why would you want to know a worthless girl like me anyway." I jumped back but sank on one knee in my landing because my ankle still hurt from the kicking a tree. The woman moved to me.

"Let me help you, I can use healing chakra for your ankle." She said. I tried to step back more but the pain was too much. The tiger from before was back and he had brought friends. a bird, a shark and an owl. They kept the humans at bay. The tiger turned to me nuzzling my face and licking my ankle.

_Tora_ I remembered his name. "Tora." He licked my face once. I tried to sleep but the pain was in my way of getting rest. Tora finally decided to let the woman get closer and he guarded me while she healed me. I decided to act as if I trusted them.

"Hinata, I need a wet towel to lower her fever. Shino get some wood for fire and Kiba keep an eye out." The woman ordered.

"Don't get in the rain. He uses it to find me." I warned them. They seemed kind enough to want to help a useless girl like me.

"Who is he?" The woman asked. I didn't answer thinking about what father would be doing now. Someone woke me from my thoughts. The guy with sunglasses

"Yuri, you have to get up. Why? because we need to go home. We want to help you to regain your memory." He said. I tried to get up and he helped me by offering an arm. I tested my foot and found it was healed properly.

"Thank you miss, for healing me. I can walk properly again." She smiled and nodded and went on with packing her things. The girl was keeping watch. Her eyes were strange. I tried to sneak up on her but..

"I can see you. My Byakugan sees almost all the way around me." She said.

"That is cool, though it takes a little getting used to the veins popping out. It looks a bit strange no offense though." I said. She smiled timidly.

"None taken. My name is Hyuuga Hinata, the boy with sunglasses is Aburame Shino and the one with the dog is Inuzuka Kiba and the dog is Akamaru. Our sensei is Yuhi Kurenai." She told me who was who.

"Nice to meet you again Hinata. I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you all. I don't remember anything about fighting but the basics. So I'm not useful."

"That's okay, we are close to our village. We won't be in much trouble. besides we have the best defensive team. " She assured me. I still felt sad and useless. Our journey was quiet, except for when I would slip from a tree. Then I would be saved by Shino or Hinata, sometimes Kiba. Every time I was caught by Shino, and I looked up at him, he would hide his face though I caught a hint of a blush sometimes. Pretty soon though we were interrupted by an explosion. The Konoha ninja gathered and Hinata used her byakugan. She gasped. "I see two akatsuki members approaching fast. One flies on a bird throwing spiders filled with chakra. the other looks a bit strange almost like a turtle or something." I stiffened a little. Father was coming but why so close to enemy? He must be angry with me running away. I wanted to see him again but I wanted to see my mother too.

The other ninja's went on with travelling. I stayed still. Shino noticed. "You're not coming. why?" he asked.

"It's because of me they are here so if I go to them I'll be able to help you get home safely. and I wish to see my father again. I'll probably be punished for running but that's fine." I said he nodded and made a bug of his fly over to me.

"Send this bug back to me if you want to talk or when you need help. Goodbye Yuri, I hope we'll see each other again." He said and left after the bug hid itself in my hair. I jumped down to lay against a tree and took a nap, waiting for father to catch up with me. I was woken by rough shaking. I woke up ready to greet my father when I looked into the face of father and it wasn't a happy one. It was one with anger, frustration and fear. I hope that the anger wasn't because of me but I probably could better wish for world peace. I prepared mentally for the yelling and lecturing but father did something worse. He said nothing at all. He just pushed me to Deidara who took me on a bird and he left going back to the base.

Deidara made the bird fly while I sat down on it hugging my knees hiding my face. "Sasori-Danna has been really worried. He thought you would be found dead eaten by wild animals or killed by enemies. He has beaten Hidan into a hundred pieces, and then Pein punished Hidan too by forbidding Kakuzu to sew him back together for a week. Kakuzu was only happy to listen. Hidan is buried six feet under now so we won't hear his swearing. Now Sasori is angry with himself that he couldn't keep you from running from him again, frustrated because he hasn't been able find you and to find something to let his anger out and I explained you his fear. He even started talking as if you were dead already after the first ten hours of no news on your location."

I started to shake with tears. I never knew he would worry so much about me. I never meant to hurt him like this. I just felt that I had to leave so I wouldn't be a burden to them when they were attacked. "Yuri where have you been?" Deidara asked me.

I ignored him. I just cried. We arrived at the base before father did. When we entered the base, Deidara picked me up, jumped off of the bird and sat me down on the couch. Then he left me alone to get something to drink. Father arrived soon after we did. He ignored me and went straight to his room after getting out of Hiruko and sealing it. Kisame asked him if they found me but father ignored him too. He walked into the living room and sat next to me. "Hey Yuri, why are you crying?"

"Father is angry with me, you all find me useless and I had to let the chance to see my mom again go because I didn't want the enemy get hurt. I didn't want father to get hurt either." I said between sobs. Kisame nodded slowly understanding what I said.

"I'll talk to Sasori for you, you go see Pein and I think you might want to ask what the others think of you. Only Hidan thinks like you thought we did." He told me.

"Why would you want to help someone who causes so much trouble? I have done nothing useful." I asked him

"Because I still care about you like a niece or something. You keep us busy." He said. I couldn't help but smile Kisame was too kind for me.

"Thank you." I left to go see Pein once again preparing for yelling and a long and boring lecture. Once again I was wrong.

"Yuri, I'm glad that you are back. You will do a hundred D-rank missions without getting paid as punishment and welcome back." was all he said.

"Yes, Pein-sama. I apologize for causing so much trouble." I said and left again. That was easy. I wonder if Konan had anything to do with it. Back in the living room everyone was gathered. When I entered the room I was enveloped in two pairs of arms.

"Yuri, I'm so glad you are safely back here. Please don't you ever do that again. I was so worried about you." Konan.

"Tobi was sad when Yuri-chan left. Now Tobi has someone to play with again." Tobi.

"Yuri, you should stop thinking you are useless. You aren't and when you have your memory back, you will see that it's us who feel useless." Deidara.

"I told you that only Hidan thought badly of you." Kisame.

"In some things you remind me of my brother Sasuke." Itachi. That name I know it somewhere. I crossed my arms thinking about it.

"Sasuke, black hair eyes like yours and a chicken-butt haircut?" I asked him. That was the image that came in my mind. Itachi nodded while the others laughed at the haircut comment.

"I remember something with him and a snake like man and something with cutting a tongue off." I said. When I remembered the snake-man I gained more memories. Me hitting a boy that was with the man, the snake-man biting me, Protecting a blond woman from him, and people kneeling in front of me and Sasuke. I told them about what I remembered.

"The snake man is Orochimaru. Sasuke left the village to seek power by going to him." Itachi said to me.

"I was supposed to stop him wasn't I?" I asked quietly.

"You tried to, but you couldn't so you decided to go with him." He replied.

"That's when I lost my memory. I was put in a barrel and carried after being drugged and when we were being followed by someone, I was let out and ran. Then I had to jump across a waterfall and fell. Sasuke tried to help but he failed. I fell through a swarm of bugs and hit my head." I said remembering more and more.

"You're starting to remember more, I see. Good. It will be just a matter of time." Pein said. I didn't see Kakuzu or Zetsu anywhere. "They are retrieving some personal things of you to help you remember."

"I hope it works. Memory-loss sucks like hell." I said.

Everyone left the living-room leaving Father and me alone. Father was in his normal puppet body. He looked at me emotionless. I looked down in shame and guilt. "Father, I'm so sorry for hurting you by running away. I had no idea that you would worry so much about me, thinking you thought the same as Hidan did." Tears started to spill again. Father sighed and held his arms out. I ran into them with a sob. He held me while I cried after he sat us down on the couch.

"Yuri, I'm not angry with you but with myself for not assuring you, that I'm proud of you and for not stopping Hidan for talking like that, you have been a strong and more than capable kunoichi and even now with so much forgotten, you still know a lot. When I didn't speak with you I was still too angry with myself and Hidan to not take it out on you." He spoke calmly.

"R-really?" I asked him looking up. I used my cutest eyes full of hope. I didn't really care about the others but I love my father very much. It was important to me to know how he thought about me. If I ever had to choose between protecting father or another Akatsuki member like Itachi I would choose father with ease.

"Really. You know I don't like to lie about personal things." He said with a small smile.

I hugged him and hid my face in his neck. "Will you help me remember?" I asked him.

"Of course. You didn't need to ask. I think we are all going to help you. Except Hidan that is." He almost growled at the mentioning of Hidan.

I kissed his cheek crying of happiness and I hugged him tighter. "Thank you."

Zetsu and Kakuzu returned at that moment. They saw us sitting like that and Kakuzu immediatly drew it for blackmail on father. I let Tora rip it into pieces. I fell asleep on father's lap and woke up twenty minutes later in my bed. I got up and as soon as I left my room I was pulled into the meeting room by Tobi. "Yuri-chan, we are going to show you what things Kakuzu and Zetsu got for you." He said running while almost pulling my arm off.

"Tobi, stop ripping my arm off. You're pulling too hard. I can run myself you know." I shouted pulling my hand back. We arrived with Tobi looking sad and me with a scowl rubbing my shoulder. There I saw Itachi, Kisame, Father, Deidara, Zetsu and Pein sitting at the table. I sat in between father and Itachi. Konan came walking in with some sandwiches.

"Yuri, we have here a box with several things in it. Kisame will give you each thing in it one by one and take your time to see if you remember anything, when you do tell us. Then I can write it down in this small notebook, all right? Zetsu might be able to help you since he has been with you through a large part of your life." He explained. I nodded and waited eager to begin after devouring the sandwiches. Kisame gave me a picture. It had five people on it. One was me. I stood next to a girl with brown hair in two knots on her head. She stood next to a boy with eyes like Hinata. He had brown long hair. Slightly behind the boy stood a boy with black bowl-cut hair and a green suit on and orange weights. He had large round eyes. Behind me and the girl was a man who could have been the last boy's father or something. He had the same clothes though he wore such a jacket as I had and he even had the same hair-cut. I looked at them one by one closely. _Tenten, Neji, Lee and Guy-sensei.__ Genin-team, Survival-test. Trust._ "This was my genin-team. We had done some sort of test to see if we could trust our team members. the other girl was one of my friends when I lived there. _Konoha. home. hatred._ I lived in Konoha but I started to hate it there for some reason." I said as some memories came back. _Meditation, Hyuuga, Itachi. fight._

"Something about a fight, Itachi, Hyuuga and meditation." I added. Itachi nodded. _  
><em>

"We were practicing meditation to train your chakra control. You were bored because you used to do that with your Hyuuga teammate. I suggested you should go ask your father for training in puppetry, since that takes a lot of control too, but Sound ninja attacked us. You fought a boy named Kabuto who you punched in his face and he cut you in your arm." He explained. Wow, that was the most I had heard him talk. I laid the picture down not remembering any more and Kisame gave me two stuffed animals. A tiger and a fox.

I hugged them tightly and took the scents on them in. _Naruto, birthday. _That name brought a few memories back. "I got these for my seventh birthday from Naruto. He was my first friend at Konoha. I preferred to play with the boys over the Sasuke-fanclub. They bullied me all the time because I wasn't part of it. I even faked a fever to not go to school though I was caught and punished properly for it. My birthday wsa worst because they would always say that I didn't deserve one because I was an orphan. At school my dress for that day got ruined somehow by Naruto spilling something over it. Then the fan-club ruined it even more and I ran. That's when I met Gaara from the Sand village." More names, more memories. "He had some trouble with social skills and almost got murdered a few times. I taught him a little and we became friends after that." My chest hurt a little thinking of Gaara and home. I missed them.

"You talked sometimes about missing him and your home. Especially after you talked with Pein about your progress" Deidara said. I nodded a sad look appearing on my face.

"You miss them now too, don't you?" Father asked. I nodded again. We continued this thing with memories for the rest of the afternoon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kisimoto does.**

**I said the last chapter was the final one but I came up with something more.  
><strong>

**This chapter will be the last one for real this time.**

* * *

><p><strong>YuPoV<br>**

It was once again a tough year for me. Even tougher than before. Stupid S-rank ninja with their stupid training methods. I had regained most of my memories though I had lost the ability to use wind jutsu. Both of my birds got killed by an ambush when we were moving to another base. This time one in the land of Tea. I also got half blind since the dream-of-the-future-ability of my clan went crazy and I didn't understand one bit of the dreams I've had. I can't see colours any more. I also had a run-in with Leaf ninja. It was when I was on a mission with Itachi and Kisame. They had to go after the nine-tailed jinchuuriki and I had a side mission. I had to steal a few mission-scrolls from the Kage-building. It was an exciting experience. I failed the mission though and I wasn't exactly with the Akatsuki either.

**~Flashback~**

Once we entered the leaf village, We separated after Kisame wished me good luck. I decided to collect a few pebbles to replace the scrolls with. I used the shadows to avoid any leaf ninja. It was hard to do because I almost bumped into three. They were Neji, Tenten and Lee. I managed to hide right behind a corner though I suspected that Neji had noticed me since he activated his Byakugan. I hid my chakra hoping he would ignore it since I wore a cloak. He didn't. "I know you're there. come out of that alley." I groaned mentally in irritation. If I did as he said they would start asking me annoying questions. If I fled then they would know something was wrong with my being here.

I fled from them over the roofs. Of course they followed me so I went to the shopping district. It was crowded there so I lost them. Which was odd since Neji still had his Byakugan activated. I let out a breath of relief and went on using the shadows once again. Now it was a little easier. I managed to avoid any contact with any shinobi this time. I had let the bug Shino left with me free. It flew away as soon as it was out. I hope it didn't tell Shino where I was. I transformed in a cat to get past all the guards. It worked only halfway because Neji, Lee and Tenten ran inside probably to warn the Hokage about my presence. Later Shino appeared too. I followed them to the floor where the mission room was. There I acted as if a bird or a mouse was inside the room by scratching the door. That was also a test to see if anyone was inside. I was right the door opened from the inside. a brown-haired man with a scar over his nose had opened the door.

He was with Naruto's team except for Sasuke of course. Sakura picked me up but I scratched her arms so she would let me go. Payback is a bitch. I jumped onto the table sitting next to the stack of mission requests. I acted as if I was hunting a fly falling into the stack making the papers fly everywhere. The ninjas were distracted so I could grab a few I had seen being A-rank. While I did so I let go of my transformation while putting them into a genjutsu. They fell asleep. When I was sure they were sleeping, I replaced the mission scrolls with pebbles that I used transformation jutsu on. Then I high tailed it out of the room forgetting that Neji was in the same building. I left the building not knowing that I was chased after by five of my childhood friends.

I jumped once again over roofs. I reached Naruto's house but when I tried to run past it, I couldn't move. Shikamaru. "Shadow imitation technique, complete. Now to see who I captured." He moved his hands as if he was pulling a cloak off of himself. I did the same though I tried to resist it. Once my cloak was off of me, His eyes widened from surprise but his jutsu didn't falter.

I smiled a sad smile knowing that I failed the mission. "Hello Shikamaru."

"What did you do, Yuri." He sighed in boredom.

"Accomplishing a mission." I answered

"For the Akatsuki? Because I don't see why you would steal mission scrolls from the village if it was Konoha who requested it." He asked seemingly uninterested.

"Of course. I don't know better remember? I have only part of my memories back and part of my skills. Otherwise you would've had a harder time catching me." I yawned. The others caught up to us while I said this.

"Yuri, You are the thief? how could you?" Naruto shouted.

"I don't know what you are talking about Naruto, I'm just doing what I'm ordered to. This was my mission since we needed some more missions to fill our funds." I told them honestly.

"You can tell that to the Hokage. I knew you were bad news as soon as I met you." Sakura. Tora roared in her face and she shrieked from surprise falling on her butt. I hoped it was painful.

"Sakura, shut up and let the useful people talk." I ordered her. Shikamaru started to run so I had to run after him. The others ran around us so I wouldn't be able to escape, and they brought me in front of the Hokage.

**~End Flashback~**

"Hokage-sama, we have captured the thief and thought you would want to know the identity of her." Neji said.

Tsunade turned around and when she saw me, she tried to punch me in my face, I dodged remembering Pein's dodge training. "How dare you betray the village that raised you? I thought your loyalty was to us. Not to the Akatsuki."

"My loyalty lies with my father. As it is he is part of the Akatsuki. He wishes to leave that organization but no one ever leaves it alive." I explained truthfully. I had heard Father talk to Deidara about it once.

"Tell me his name." I looked down not wanting to answer and feeling very tired.

"Neji get Ibiki, Shikaku and Inoichi. It's time we find out who her father is. The others leave and don't try to eavesdrop. Even better, Naruto write Gaara that Yuri has returned safely." She said looking pointedly to team seven and team Guy. The requested men arrived soon.

"Ibiki Inoichi get to work and interrogate this girl. I don't care how you do it just get me answers about the identity of her father and about the Akatsuki."

**NoPoV**

"Shikaku I need to talk with you about what they can find. It seems that the girl is loyal to Akatsuki because her father is part of it. She says that her loyalty lies with him, if that is true they will abuse her power once she regains it and trains to her fullest capacity." Tsunade explained her concerns.

"I understand. There isn't much that we can do. I expect that they know about her abilities which is why they had taken her again and again. Unless we give her father a chance to change his loyalty to us the girl will stay with the enemy. I don't expect that he will leave the Aktasuki" Shikaku said.

"I know but-. Two older people walked inside.

"Tsunade, we heard you captured the Azura heir again? She should be executed for leaving the village and not stopping another from leaving too." Homura said. Tsunade 's cup of tea broke through the grip she had on it. She was angry that the elders tried to command her what to do. That was after paperwork the most awful thing to do.

The elders knew that they had to watch out. "Tsunade we are just thinking of the safety of the village. That girl holds information about Konoha too remember? for all we know she tells the enemy about our weakest points in security. Or she is here to spy on us." Koharu said.

"We are first interrogating her about possible useful information on Akatsuki. Then we will see what to do with her. End of discussion." Tsunade said.

The elders left with a huff. Tsunade fell back in her chair with a sigh. "If I could I would fire them." Shikaku understood he wasn't necessary anymore and he left. When he opened the door, Naruto and Kiba fell inside and a scream of pain was heard. Naruto poofed away. It was a clone.

"Kiba I thought I said not to eavesdrop. I expected this from Naruto but not from you."

Kiba huffed "I did it for someone else." He said.

"Let me guess you did it for Shino?" Tsunade asked. Kiba nodded deciding that honesty was better. Tsunade's look got softer. "It's kind of you to do that but you were still defying an order of mine. Don't do that again. I promise I will try to safe Yuri's life. I can't promise anything."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I promise to try to listen to you better." Kiba said. Tsunade chuckled.

"That's all I expected from you. Go." Kiba left to tell his team-mate about what the Hokage said.

"Shizune, get me the head of the Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuuga and the Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara clans. I am thinking of a good punishment for Yuri."

Shizune did as Tsunade ordered and Tsunade took a drink of her sake.

Ibiki entered the room without knocking. "Hokage-sama we have answers from the girl about the Akatsuki."

"Be quick." Tsunade said.

"The leader is someone named Pein. He has something that sounds like the rinnegan. His partner is the only female named Konan. She specializes in paper-jutsu. Then Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. We know those two already. Apparently Itachi has asked the girl to keep an eye on Sasuke for him. He seems to care about his little brother. Next are Akasuna no Sasori the puppet-master and his partner Deidara from Iwa. Apparently they were here as the girl's team-mates for the chunin exam. Sasori is the girls father. Deidara is an expert with explosives. He has this kekkei genkai that uses mouths on his hands. That is what we have so far. then the girl started to scream in pain and she threw Inoichi out of her mind. She cried about having betrayed her father's have put her in a heavily guarded cell for the time being." Ibiki explained what they found.

"Good that is more than what we had before. Make sure that the info about the abilities comes in the Bingobooks." Tsunade ordered. The interrogator left with a bow. Shizune came in saying that the clan leaders had gathered. Tsunade got up and went to the meeting room.

Hiashi, Inoichi, Choza, Shikaku, Shibi and Tsume stood up for their Hokage and bowed in greeting. When she sat they sat too.  
>"I have gathered you to talk about a proper punishment for the Azura heir. She left the village along Uchiha Sasuke but was returned to us by Aburame Shino and Hatake Kakashi from the Valley of the end. The girl has suffered severe memory-loss caused by not only a splinter of stone but also a small tumor that I was able to remove safely. Before the heir was healed properly she was taken by Akatsuki. we believe it was Uchiha Itachi. That all happened one year ago. This morning the girl has returned on a mission for Akatsuki to steal some mission scrolls. She was captured by Nara Shikamaru and brought to interrogation. Now my question is what to do with her."<p>

"Who has the girl's loyalty?" Choza asked.

"The girl claims she is only loyal to her father." Tsunade said

"Who is her father anyway? No one seems to know." Shibi asked.

"The father of Azura Yuri is Akasuna no Sasori, the puppet-master." Tsunade revealed.

"Isn't he part of the Akatsuki?" Tsume stated. Everyone gasped.

"So that's why the girl is always captured by them." Shibi stated.

"Yes. Now about the punishment, I had thought of her as a servant for each of the represented clans here without the use of chakra. One week for each clan."

"That might help her to appreciate her home here again though I don't think she wants that. If the girl's will to be loyal to her father is strong enough she might try to disobey and escape." Choza thought outloud.

"Of course she will have someone who she has to report to three times a day. At night there will be one guard. Of course this will be seen at as an A-rank mission." Tsunade said

"Why should we help a traitor. She will just go and leave again when her punishment is over. Tsume said.

"Because if we don't keep the girl then the Akatsuki will succeed in whatever they want. Apparently she is chosen in the Azura legend. The founder had an important roll in the second Shinobi war. The legend was that someday the great-great-great-grandchild of the founder will have the exact same First animal and zodiac as the founder and will once again have an important role in a shinobi war. Azura Yuri is that grandchild. Her first animal is a tiger and her zodiac is also a tiger. if we can believe the information the Third Hokage and the Fourth Hokage have found on the Azura clan the founder of that clan was also a Tiger."

"If it's for the future of the village you can count the Aburame clan in. We will try with all we have to make that girl change her loyalty." Shibi said.

"Then count the Inuzuka in too. We will not lose to that cheating bug-clan." Tsume said

"What happened between you two anyway? I understand that you both along with the Azura clan were known as the doubutsu clan?" Tsunade asked

"The cheaters of the Aburame clan ruined any chance for my gramps to fall in love with an Azura. this caused a fight which killed him and the Azura woman ever since then the Inuzuka clan and the Aburame clan moved out of the shared compound." Tsume explained.

"No it's the other way around, the blood-traitors. of the Inuzuka clan made it impossible for my grandfather to marry that Azura woman who did get killed but my grandfather too." Shibi said.

"I see, it seems that there was a love triangle. Further on with the subject we started with, Hiashi what do you think of this?"

"I think it will be a fine oppertunity for Hinata to gain some confidence, and Neji might help her and she him with social abilities.. I say yes also because it will benefit the future of the village." the Hyuuga said

The Ino-shika-cho trio looked at each other. Shikaku nodded and said "We agree to the punishment too. It will be troublesome one more woman in the house but it will have to do for the village."

"Then it's agreed Azura Yuri will do work of a servant for six weeks. Thank you all for coming to this meeting and helping the village." Tsunade said standing up.

"I will not be some stupid servant for a stupid clan in a stupid village that will kill my father!" Yuri's voice said from behind the Hokage.

"You will be. That is your punishment for the attempt of theft."

"I would like to see you try." Yuri's hands moved in a few hand-seals. "Water release: exploding water colliding wave." She hit the floor and out came a huge burst of water. Before the water was too much Tsunade hit the floor hard enough to make Yuri move which released the jutsu. Yuri just moved to the next jutsu "Multi shadow clone jutsu." A few dozen appeared and they all moved fast through each other making it difficult for Hiashi to determine who was the real one. Shibi released his bugs and Tsume let her dog attack. Shikaku used his shadow techniques and Inoichi his mind techniques. Choza just used his staff to destroy the clones because if he used his growing pills then the kage tower would be destroyed.

Once every clone was destroyed the real one was captured. She struggled to break free but Choza didn't let go. "Azura Yuri, You will obey me. You will serve each of the represented clans here one week under supervision without using your chakra. Once I think you have learned your lesson I will release you from this." Yuri growled at that. her eyes were all cat-like and her teeth had grown a little sharper too. the cursed seal activated...

"Keep control of your emotions." She shouted at Yuri smacking her head. "Yuri you must endure this punishment. You betrayed your father already anyway."

A few tears rolled down Yuri's cheek. "I...betrayed...my father's trusts...I'm sorry...father...I am not worthy... of your love.." Yuri cried.

"She certainly takes it hard." Inoichi stated.

"That is a child's true love for her parents. Why does she hate her mother so much?" Shibi asked.

"Her mother requested a mission for my pups to kill her First animal. The bond with that tiger of hers is so strong that if the tiger dies the girl dies too." Tsume explained.

"Well then who will she go to first?" Tsunade asked.

"I will take her first." Hiashi said.

"That's dealt with then. I will appoint someone to be her guard right away."

"Who will you choose?" Inoichi asked.

"I'm guessing her childhood neighbor am I right Hokage-sama?" Shikaku guessed.

"Yes, I thank you all for coming. Hiashi you may take the girl with you after I sealed her chakra to that of a civilian level. Shizune get Kakashi for me. He isn't allowed any outside missions for a while anyway that will teach him to go overboard."

The head's of the clans left except for Hiashi. Tsunade sealed the Azura heir's chakra away and gave her her things back. Then Kakashi arrived while Hiashi left with Yuri.

"Kakashi I have an A-rank solo mission and I felt that you were the only one to properly acclompish it without any complaints and judgement." Tsunade said.

"Does it have to do with the fact that Yuri is back in the village?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes she tried to steal some mission scrolls before Shikamaru captured her. We have interrogated her and gotten some useful info about Akatsuki and her father. It's Akasuna no Sasori. We have decided to punish her by making her serve each great clan for one week. I have sealed her chakra lowering it to the level of a civilian. To prevent her from escaping I want her to report to you three times a day and I'll appoint an ANBU-squad to rotate turns to guard her during the night." Tsunade explained.

"I understand. I will not fail you Hokage-sama."

"Good. As you saw when you entered you start with Hyuuga. Dismissed." Tsunade ordered. Kakashi left in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi packed the usual things he would need for such a mission. Luckily he didn't need a lot of instant ramen or riceballs, since he could take Yuri out to eat in the village. Soon he arrived at the Hyuuga compund where he had to show the mission scroll. apparently the clan was told about the mission and he was led to where Yuri was staying. He would share the apartment to make it easier for him to guard her during the night.

"Kakashi, right in time. I was just going to talk to the girl about her tasks." Hiashi said greeting the guest. they walked to the room where Yuri was staying at the moment waiting to get her task-list.

"Yuri, I am appointing you as Hinata's personal servant. You will wake her up at seven am, prepare her for the day, make her breakfast, and then you will help her train. Next you will serve her lunch, after you reported to Kakashi, you'll go out with her. Then you will serve her dinner and prepare her for the night. When she is on a mission you will do this for Neji. When the two of them are both on missions then you will clean the rooms of the elders. This will be your tasks for the week you are staying here.

"Yes, sir." Yuri sighed.

"Any questions?" Hiashi asked.

"No, sir."

"Good. Go to the training grounds behind this house you should find Hinata training with her sister." Hiashi dismissed. Yuri left not looking either of the men in the eyes.

"Well then I will prepare my room for the mission and I hope this will actually work." Kakashi said leaving the Hyuuga leader behind

Soon there was shouting to be heard. Both Hiashi and Kakashi recognized Yuri's voice and Hinata's. Hiashi arrived calmly seeing Yuri laying in a an unmoving heap on the floor and Hanabi looking triumphantly. Hinata was working on waking Yuri up.

"Hanabi don't use your moves on someone who can't fight back. Yuri is staying here as Hinata's personal servant for this week. It's her punishment for leaving the village and stealing mission-scrolls. I thought I had informed the two of you." he said sternly

"Y-yes father b-but Hanabi t-thought she s-should take r-revenge on Y-Yuri for l-losing that m-match a f-few y-years ago." Hianta explained the situation truthfully.

"I understand. Hanabi go to your room and think on why ninja can't use their skills on civilians I will let you out once I think you've had enough time to think. I will ask you what you came up with."

"Yes, father." Hanabi said bowing lightly and left. Hinata finished with Yuri who woke up quietly. Hiashi left leaving Yuri to Hinata.

"Thank you, Lady Hinata. It seems you helped me again." Yuri said to the Hyuuga heir.

"C-call me just Hinata, Yuri. O-only when needed y-you may call me lady." She smiled.

"Okay then. Is there something I can do? to get this whole stupid thing over with." I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well I could use some tips on balance. I don't seem to be able to keep it very well." She said trusting me more and her stutter fading.

"I think I can help with that. Do you have something that is breakable but not valuable? and a few books" I asked her thinking of a good exercise. She nodded and went to get it. I found a black marker and drew a line on the floor. Hinata returned with the requested items.

"For this exercise, you have to walk along the line on the floor with a book on your head. You are not allowed to use your hands." I showed her what I meant. Konan had taught me these exercises.

"This will help me?" she asked

"No not yet, This is just getting used to a book on your head next will be taijutsu moves." Yuri said. Then both girls started their exercises.


End file.
